Me And You, Apart
by itsthetruth
Summary: Ok kid, this is where it gets complicated. Flo's darkest days are just beginning, starting with Sarah Jane's wedding. Walking out on The Doctor whilst pregnant was hard enough, but the man just can't stay out of her life, can he? Rose Tyler warned Flo that an unborn baby would destroy the world and with The Master returning, will Flo get out of this one alive?
1. The Wedding Of Sarah Jane Smith Part 1

"See you later then." Mum said as me and Luke sat at the desk, looking at something Luke was working on.

"Yep, seeya Mum, have a good time." Luke said.

"Bye K9."

"Enjoy your evening mistress." K9 responded. We heard footsteps and Mum left the attic before we got up, looking to see she was gone.

"Mr Smith I need you quickly and quietly." Luke said in a hushed tone as he took out his phone to ring Rani.

"Quickly and quietly." Mr Smith repeated as he opened up.

"She's off again." Luke said down the phone before hanging up.

"How can I help Luke?" Mr Smith asked as I rolled my eyes.

"It's probably nothing Luke." I sighed.

"Activate tracking device Mr Smith." Luke said, ignoring me. "Aerial satellite scan."

Rani and Clyde bolted into the attic, "So what was her story this time?" Rani asked.

"Something about a meeting out the town hall about a motor way extension." I muttered, watching the tracking device that was following Mum's car.

"Her excuses are getting lamer and lamer." Clyde said.

"Affirmative. Varaisty level 12%." K9 said.

"Why is she lying to us?"

"You're teenagers, she doesn't have to tell you everything!" I laughed.

"And has she told you?" Luke asked.

"That's..." I began. "That's not the point ok!"

"She's heading into town." Rani said as our attention turned back to the tracker.

"Query. Are you using my tracking device to spy on Sarah Jane?" Mr Smith asked.

"It's the fifth time in a month she's done this Mr Smith."

"She goes off all mysterious, what if she gets in trouble?" Clyde asked, folding his arms.

"This is higly irregular behaviour." Mr Smith said.

"Do not exceed your expectation Mr Smith, your opinion has not been asked for." K9 said.

"Haha, that told ya. Good boy K9." Clyde grinned.

"Affirmative, Master Clyde."

"She's stopped." I muttered as the car stopped abruptly on the map on the screen.

"Nowhere near the town hall." Luke agreed.

"There, she was lying, knew it!" Rani said.

"Scan for alien activity in that area K9." Clyde said.

"Negative alien activity in that area, Master Clyde." K9 replied.

"I am perfectly able to complete that function Clyde, no need to consult the dog." Mr Smith said.

"Sticks and stones."

"What now then?" Rani asked. "We follow her down there?"

"Come on, next bus is in 2 minutes." Luke said, grabbing his jacket.

"I'm gonna stay here." I laughed. "Make sure K9 and Mr Smith don't start shooting at each other."

...

A date. I mean a real, _proper_, date.

"She was what?" I asked.

"On a date!" Clyde said. "Like a proper one, and they kissed!"

"You're kidding!"

...

"What are you lot doing up here?" Mum asked Luke, Rani and Clyde as they sat at the desk and I sat on the sofa.

"The exams are coming up, and we need to work." Clyde lied.

"Luke's helping us revise." Rani agreed, holding up the revision books. "D'ya have a good evening?"

"Yeah, how was the meeting?" Clyde asked.

"Nothing special," Mum replied suspiciously before glancing over at Mr Smith. "Why's Mr Smith still out?"

"Information: Sarah Jane's car is now parked outside the house." Mr Smith informed us.

"What? Mr Smith?"

"Oh, hello Sarah Jane. I've been tracking your position as instructed by Luke."

"Big mouth! You did that on purpose." Clyde groaned.

"K9, what have they been doing?" Mum asked.

"I have been ordered to withhold information." K9 replied.

"What was your exact instruction?"

"Mistress Rani instructed me not to relay information that you were followed."

"The gob on you!" Rani shouted, standing up.

"I told you to leave it." I said in a sing song voice.

"Well at least it wasn't you for once." Mum scoffed.

"Oh cheers!"

"You've been spying on me?" She asked Luke.

"We were worried," Luke sighed. "When you've kept a secret before, it's always been a disaster."

"Does that give you a right to poke into my personal business?" Mum said seriously before smiling. "Oh, I was about to tell you anyway."

"So who's the lucky fella then?" Clyde asked.

"His name is Peter Dalton and yes he is very lucky and rather marvelous."

"Ooh, where did you meet him then?" Rani asked.

"No, end of discussion, you two home, Luke, Flo bed."

"I'm 23!" I argued.

"Don't care."

...

"Honestly, I was about to tell you." Mum said as she walked into our room and sat on the edge of the bed. Me and Luke both sat up and smiled at her. "I'm not exactly a expert on matters of the heart."

"Neither are we." I chuckled.

"Well I thought something was bound to go wrong with my track record. It keeps getting better."

"Didn't know you had those sorts of feelings." Luke said.

"Men were interested before. But then I thought how can a relationship go anywhere with my bizzare life?"

"Where d'ya meet him?"

"In a shoe shop. We just got talking and he gave me his phone number."

"Didn't know people of your age still did that sort of thing."

"Cheeky." I said, nudging him in the side.

"Well I wasn't going to call him, but then I bumped into him again and it got me thinking. I cut myself off from people for all these years, how can people with what I know, what I do have proper friends? Then I met you," She grinned, squeezing my hand. "And you opened my eyes again. Then I got both of you, and Maria and Clyde and Rani, and things changed. And maybe they're changing on this front too."

"You look really happy Mum." I smiled.

"There's still the problem there. I can suddenly spring it all on Peter. Oh by the way, I used to go travelling through space and time in a phone box with a timelord, and my daughter used to too." The both of us shared a look. Of course, we very rarely spoke about me leaving The TARDIS, of course it was one of those things that couldn't be avoided.

"My son was created by a experiment by the Bane." I chuckled.

"I've got a talking computer and a robot dog!"

"Oh by the way, my lipstick, it's deadly." Luke said.

"But I do want you both to meet him. Let's just keep this madness quiet for a little longer. See how things go." She got up and walked to the door. "And whatever happens, we're ok, us three."

I placed my hand to my stoumach, mouthing 'Four' to her. Mum smiled and nodded back at me. The thing is, Luke, Rani and Clyde... didn't exactly know I was pregnant. And by didn't _exactly _know... they didn't.

**Three days later...**

"Hope I look ok." Luke said to me and K9 as we looked in the mirror. I smiled at him and put my black cardigan over my red dress. "How are we supposed to react? What do we call him? Mr Dalton? Peter? Dad?"

"Not calling him Dad." I scoffed.

"What if we don't even like him?"

"Regret, I do not have the answers to these questions Master Luke," K9 said, wagging his ears as he sat next to Luke. "Suggest you both ask another human being."

...

Me and Luke walked out of the house nervously to see Mum standing with Peter, smelling some roses.

"You must be Luke." He said to Luke, shaking his hand. "And you must be Flo."

"Nice to meet you Mr Dalton." Luke said politely.

"It's Peter please, I've heard all about you two, you're the apples of your mother's eye." He looked up at the house. "So this is where you live, amazing place."

"Oh, hello!" Me and Luke looked at each other as Gita appeared behind us. "Just popping to the shops, do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Mum said. "Peter, this is Gita from over the road."

"Oh! Peter and Gita! That's funny."

"Nice to meet you." Peter said, nodding politely at our crazy flower loving neighbour.

"Oh, pretty flowers." Gita said, nodding at the flowers. "I run a flower shop my darling, Bloomin Lovely, on the parade, you should pop in, give you a discount, done lovely displays for weddings." Me and Luke looked at each other, wide eyed.

"That's quite enough thank you." Mum said quickly.

"Well, I'll be off." Gita said before scurrying off.

"I'll go pop these in some water." Mum said, taking the flowers and walking off into the house before coming back out again with K9 in front of her.

"K9!" Mum hissed as he rolled past us.

"What's that?" Peter asked, eyeing K9 as he rolled past us and we followed after him slowly down the drive.

"Oh it's mine, it's a toy, from Japan." Luke said quickly.

"I travel a lot, I picked it up when I was there." I said.

"But it talks!" Peter exclaimed, watching it with awe.

"Yeah, comes programed with a few phrases." Luke said, trying not to panic.

"Do not look at me, everything is normal!" K9 said as I watched him cross the street, heading towards the Travis Polon me and Mum ordered from ebay that had just scurried out of the bushes, being chased by Clyde and Rani.

...

"I'd really like to go to university." Luke said as we sat with Mum and Peter in the restaurant. "But I think I'd also like to work on my own projects.

"And you Flo?" Peter asked me.

"Well I used travel a lot, but there's so much I haven't seen, places I've got to show him too." I smiled, nudging Luke lightly. "But I think eventually, you do have to stop, don't you? So in time maybe I'd like to settle down, have a family." I said nervously, sharing a look with Mum before her phone started ringing. "It's alright, I'll get it." I said, taking the phone from her and walking to the doors, out of ear shot. "Rani?"

"There you go my son!" I heard Clyde say along with some clattering..

"We've got it, what is it?" Rani asked.

"Travis Polon, not evil, just trouble. Me and Mum saw him on Ebay," I sighed. "Seller had no idea what it was, turned out he was in his dormant cycle."

"And he'd choose today to wake up!"

"Get Mr Smith to open up a link to Polongus and he'll transmat him home."

"On it." Rani said before sighing. "Problem solved. She's having fun, yeah?"

"Yeah." I smiled before hanging up.

**Two days later...**

"I've got something to tell you two." Mum said as she walked into the attic.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Me and Peter, we're getting married."

"Oh my god Mum!" I mumbled as me and Luke hugged her before Rani and Clyde burst in.

"Hey! I've just been telling Luke and Flo." Mum grinned, looking back at Rani and Clyde. "I've got some big news, Peter and I, we're getting married."

"What?" Clyde asked, staring at her, stunned.

"Well you don't have to look so pleased. I know it's a bit of a shock but Peter's got it all planned."

"I bet he has." Rani sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mum asked.

"Sarah Jane, we went round to Peter's house."

"You did what?" Luke asked loudly, staring at them.

"There's nothing there, it's empty."

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"I know it's empty." Mum said. "He doesn't really live there. His firm got him a flat in London, nearer the office."

"And you've been there?" Clyde asked.

"Plenty of times." She sighed. "Oh I should be angry with you, breaking in there, it's what I do, isn't it?" She smiled and rubbed Clyde's arm, looking between the two of them. "Oh look at you, I've made you all so suspicious! But this is a happy thing and I want you all to be part of it! It isn't the end of the world, so thanks, there's no need to sneak around or worry about anything."

"So when's the wedding?" I asked.

"End of next week."

"End of next week?" Clyde spluttered.

"At my age, why wait?"

"That's mad!"

"Peter had it all on standby, a nice hotel in the country, you're all invited and you Luke," She turned, looking between the four of us. "You can give me away. And you Flo, my maid of honour."

"Do we have to give a speech?" Luke asked.

"I will help Master Luke." K9 said.

"Don't you think it's a bit fast?" Clyde frowned.

"Oh you're telling me, I've got so much to arrange!" Mum laughed. "A lot of changes."

"Sarah Jane, anomoly detected." Mr Smith said.

"That reminds me, first big change, Mr Smith commence de activation program." She turned and walked down the steps towards Mr Smith.

"But Sarah Jane, I have detected a impulse-"

"Total deactivation Mr Smith, protocol 5." Mum said as she pulled a lever, making Mr Smith shut down.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted suddenly, making everyone look at me as I had been so quiet.

"The world can look after itself for a change, I'm busy with something normal." Mum said, walking around the attic and putting her watch away. "I don't want any of this, getting in the way."

"You haven't told Peter about all this have you?" I asked.

"Perhaps I never will, perhaps that's the solution."

"I don't like this." Clyde said, shaking his head.

"You can dogsit Clyde, you can look after K9."

"What, really?" Clyde asked, making Mum laugh. "What do I say to my Mum?"

"Come on Clyde Langer when have you ever been short of excuses?" She grinned before grabbing Rani's arm. "Oh and Rani, keep Saturday free, dress shopping. You're going to make a lovely bridesmaid, the two of you." She smiled at me before looking back at Rani. "And your Mum can do the flowers, before she asks."

...

Mum looked in the mirror at her wedding dress as we waited for Rani in the changing room. I watched her with a smile as she twirled in the mirror. She was so happy. And to think, if I had kept my gob shut about The Doctor loving Rose, and if I hadn't walked out, this could of been me right now. Probably not, but still. Then again, it would have been a life of lies and I would have ended up going through even more heartbreak than now.

"Mum." I said quietly.

"Mm?" She replied, looking back at me through the mirror.

"I want you to be happy, you know that." I sighed. "Are you completely sure about this? Because I thought I was with The Doctor and not everything was how it cracked up to be. I don't want you getting hurt like I did."

"I'm completely sure." She smiled.

"Thing is though, you're never going to get rid of this life with me around. I'm having The Doctor's baby, remember?"

"It'll be ok, I promise." She sighed before turning round and looking at me properly. "When are you going to tell them? Rani, Clyde and Luke? About the baby." I sighed, fiddling with my fingers. "You'll have to tell them at some point."

"After the wedding, I promise."

**Two weeks later...**

Me, Rani and Mum stepped out of the car outside the big country hotel and Luke hugged me.

"No matter what happens, I want you to remember that's it's me and you against the world, ok?" He mumbled in my ear.

"Me and you, always." I whispered back as he let go and took Mum's arm.

"You look amazing, all of you." Luke said, smiling at me as I straightened out my dess, like Mum's but in baby pink. "I thought you'd might of wanted The Doctor to give you away." He said to Mum as me and Rani walked behind them.

"The Doctor's as much use as a chocolate tea pot at domestic events." I muttered.

"She's right." Mum agreed. "I need someone to rely on and I'm so glad it's you. Beside, where would I send the invite?"

"Metavenus 3?" I said sarcastically.

Music played as we walked into the main room and down the aisle as Clyde smiled at me. He knew I was a bit unsure about this too. Me and Luke both kissed Mum on the cheek at the end of the aisle before we sat down with Rani.

I turned back with a frown, sensing something before seeing Clyde drop the table cloth on the table next to us, seeing a glimpse of K9. "You brought the dog?" Luke hissed at Clyde.

"What did you think was under there, the wedding cake?" Clyde asked. "There's something wrong about this."

I sighed as the ceremony began and for a second, I swore I could hear The TARDIS. I stood up slowly and Rani, Clyde and Luke looked at me as suddenly the doors burst open and The Doctor ran in.

"STOP THIS WEDDING NOW!" He shouted before seeing me. "Flo, get back here." I didn't even think I ran towards him and he grabbed my hand.

"What?" Mum gasped.

"Luke, please." I said, outstretching my hand to him. He looked at Mum before running towards me.

"Master!" K9 exclaimed, rolling out from under the table.

"I said stop this wedding." The Doctor said angrily, suddenly, wind blew through the room and we couldn't stand still.

"Mum get away from him!" I shouted as The Doctor held onto me and I held onto Luke.

"Don't be afraid Sarah Jane, it's the angel!" Peter said to Mum before a big white floating alien appeared, a dried out prune like face, wearing a white cloack: the Trickster.

"Sarah!" The Doctor shouted. "Trickster let her go!"

"Too late time lord. You're mine Sarah Jane Smith." The Trickster said, floating towards Mum.

"Mum!" Me and Luke shouted.

"Sarah!" The Doctor screamed.

"Doctor!" Mum shouted back.


	2. The Wedding Of Sarah Jane Smith Part 2

"Luke?" The Doctor asked softly as Luke opened his eyes. "Luke Smith?"

"Doctor?" Luke replied sleepily.

"Hello. Good to meet you in the flesh." The Doctor grinned.

"Flo!" Luke gasped, sitting up suddenly. He looked up at me and jumped up, hugging me.

"Ssh, it's ok." I whispered, stroking his head.

"What happened?" He asked The Doctor as I let go of him. "Mum, and the Trickster!"

"Luke, listen to me, I can find Sarah and bring her back, ok?" The Doctor reassured him.

"Will he?" Luke asked me, leaving The Doctor stunned.

I hesitated for a second before nodding, "Yeah."

"Who are you?" Clyde asked as he and Rani got up and edged towards me, away from The Doctor.

"Hello! You must be Clyde! And that makes you Rani!" The Doctor smiled at him, going to help Rani up but she just jumped away from him, standing next to me with Clyde as The Doctor frowned at them.

"How does he know our names?" Clyde asked me as The Doctor bounded to the front of the room, kneeling down and looking at the floor.

"It's you isn't it!" Rani gasped as The Doctor ran to the other end of the room, kneeling down and placing his ear to the floor and closing one eye.

"It's me." The Doctor muttered.

"The Doctor!"

"That's him." Luke said nervously, squeezing my hand.

"I hope you're as good as Flo and Sarah Jane say you are." Clyde said, watching The Doctor.

"Weeeell," He sat up and looked around the room. "You know journalists. Always exaggerating," He turned round in a circle and smirked at me. "I'm pretty amazing on a good day."

"Master!" K9 rolled out. "Query, where is Mistress Sarah Jane?"

"K9!" The Doctor cheered, kneeling down to him and tapping the sides of his face. "Did you miss me? Did you misshh meee?"

"Repeats, where abouts of Sarah Jane?"

"He's lost her K9." I mumbled. The Doctor looked up and stared at me for a second before looking back to K9.

"Where are we?" Clyde asked as we edged towards the window with Rani and Luke, looking out at the complete whiteness.

"Done a dimensional shift." The Doctor said, walking up behind us. "Time's moved on but us, this entire building... we've been left behind."

"There's nothing out there." Rani frowned before I glanced round, watching The Doctor walk away to the back window, looking out.

"I said all along, I knew there was something wrong about all of this." Clyde said before turning and looking at The Doctor. "And what exactly is going on?"

The Doctor glanced out of the window, "I'll explain later." He muttered. I flinched slightly, watching with a frown as the three teenagers began jabbering over each other, shouting at him. The Doctor casually reached into his pocket, pulling out a wooden noise maker toy and began spinning it. "Shh!" He hushed, quieting them. "Here's the answer to all your questions. Yes, that was the Trickster. Yes, we're trapped. Yes I'm the only one who can get us out of the trap. Yes, I'm gonna bring Sarah Jane, and your mum and dad, and all the others back safe. But I can't do any of it without you."

Clyde blinked, looking at The Doctor as he put the toy back into his pocket. "You need us?"

The Doctor nodded, looking up at us all, "Just like Sarah Jane and Flo need you."

"But my mum and dad, where are they?" Rani asked.

"Just go on with him Rani." Luke said. "I saw him and Flo save the world."

The Doctor grinned, slapping Luke on the cheeks lightly, "You helped me and your sister save the world Luke-y boy! Right!" He turned and rushed off. "Come on, we can use the TARDIS!" He stopped abruptly, looking back at Rani, Clyde and Luke. "I assume everyone knows what TARDIS is? Unless you've really not been paying attention…and!" He turned and ran off with us following. "Allons-y!"

The five of us ran back into the lobby and The Doctor stopped suddenly, making me run straight into him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, it was there!" The Doctor exclaimed as I moved back, grumbling, and moved round to the other side of him. "It was right there!" The two of us shared a look and pushed the teenagers back as The TARDIS' materialisation sound echoed into the room, although The TARDIS sounded like she was struggling. "Wait, wait, wait, wait."

"That noise, I've heard it before." Rani said.

"That was me, trying to break through. But knocked back by the Trickster."

The TARDIS began to appear barely, right in front of us. "Temporal schism is preventing TARDIS materialization." K9 in formed us.

"Wait a minute, that's the TARDIS?" Clyde asked. "It's just a wooden box!" I looked round at him and gave him a light slap round the ear. "Ow!"

"Come on! You can do it, more power, come on!" The Doctor encouraged The TARDIS before it disappeared again. "Ok, well, no TARDIS." He sighed, turning round and looking at us. "It can't materialize here till time moves forward."

"What so we're trapped here?" Rani asked. "Wherever this is?"

"No, 'cos what have I got?" The Doctor grinned. "I've got K9!"

"Affirmative." K9 replied.

"And I've got you three and any friend of Sarah Jane and Flo Smith is a friend of mine."

"But where is this?" Clyde asked. "What's happened to the rest of the world?"

"Our present location, nowhere, no when." K9 said.

"No when?" Luke frowned.

"Look at the clocks." The Doctor said quietly. The four of us looked round at the clock ticking on the wall, barely moving.

"Time has stopped."

"What?" Clyde asked, looking at his watch. "You're joking."

"No, time hasn't stopped." Luke said as we glanced over at the TV showing a horse jumping a fence, the same second repeating over and over again. "This second's on a loop. 23 seconds and 23 minutes past 3 o'clock."

"And we're caught inside it, in this one second." The Doctor sighed.

"But, again, where is Sarah Jane?" Clyde asked.

"I think she's right here." The Doctor whispered.

...

"So we've been kept behind in this second." Rani frowned.

"Affirmative Mistress Rani." K9 replied.

"But the rest of the world, mum and dad, and everyone else, they've moved on from here, going forwards in time. Why has the Trickster trapped us here?"

The Doctor popped up from the floor, wearing his brainy specs and looking out into space, "Oh come on Rani. You know the answer to that." He stood up and took his jacket off.

"We're Sarah Jane's friends, all of us, her best friends!"

The Doctor chucked his jacket to Luke before making his way up the grand staircase, "Yeah, which means?"

"Hostages! He can use us to get at her!"

"We've met the Trickster before but we've never actually found out who he is." Clyde said, leaning against the desk.

"The Trickster is a creature from beyond the Universe," The Doctor began, slowly making his way back down the stairs. "Forever trying to break into our reality, manifest himself. He's one of the pantheon of discords."

"That's a good name for a band."

"Actually, not bad!" The Doctor nodded. "He's an eternal exile who exists to wreak havoc. But we can fight him. The five of us, and we can win!" Suddenly, the sonic screwdriver beeped from inside his pocket. "Oh!" He exclaimed, pulling it out and scanning round the room. "That's it! Time trace! Just a hint of Sarah Jane. Oh, she's close." He bolted over to the sofa and stood on it, listening to the sonic intently.

Rani suddenly shivered before grabbing onto my arm, "What was that?" She asked. "Felt like someone just walked over my grave."

I looked over at The Doctor as the sonic suddenly whirred to life, "Oh! Oh! She's here! She's here! Sarah!" He shouted, jumping down from the sofa.

"Sarah Jane." Rani corrected. "She doesn't like being called Sarah."

The Doctor looked at Rani, eyeing her carefully. "She does by me." He edged towards the doors as the sonic hummed at them. "K9!"

"Scanning Master!" K9 replied.

"Doctor!" An echo of Mum's voice suddenly called from the doors.

"Mum!" Luke and I shouted in unison.

"That was her!" Clyde exclaimed.

"K9! Isolate the time trace." The Doctor ordered.

"Affirmative Master." K9 replied. "Temporal schism divided in two Master."

"Yes of course. We're trapped here in 3.23.23 and Sarah Jane's trapped too, just in another second."

"Hold on, you said you'd explain later, well, it's later." Clyde said, making The Doctor look round at him. "Please explain."

"The Trickster doesn't want us helping Sarah, so he's separated us. Trapped us in two different seconds."

"Doctor!" An echo of Mum's voice came from upstairs.

The Doctor looked up slowly, "Oh, she's upstairs…come on! Luke, Flo, K9, watch for the TARDIS, you see it coming back shout the place down."

"Orders accepted Master." K9 said.

"You two with me!" The Doctor called, running up the stairs with Rani and Clyde following. "Spit spot."

...

"Luke." I said, sitting on the desk as Luke stood, watching the spot The TARDIS was trying to materialize into minutes before.

"Mm?" He replied vaguely, staring at the empty space.

"Promise me something."

"Sure."

"Look after Mum." Luke turned back and looked at me with a frown, "Don't ever break her heart."

"Why do you say that?" He whispered.

"I have to go. For a little while. A little over a year, at the most."

"Why?" I jumped off the desk and walked up to him, reaching into The Doctor's jacket and pulling out the scan photo, showing it to him. "You're pregnant." He gulped, looking up at me before smiling slowly. "How long?"

"A year."

He frowned, "How can you be 12 months pregnant?"

"Time Lord pregnancies last about 2 years. Only on the second year do you begin to properly show."

"Then why do you have to leave, I don't understand..."

"Someone told me an unborn baby was going to destory the world." I sighed, placing a hand on my stoumach. "It's obviously about mine and The Doctor's son so I have to _run _Luke, because things are going to come after my son."

"Stay with us, Mr Smith can help you and-"

"No." I whispered, placing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry sweetie. I will always love you and-" Suddenly, we were interrupted by the sound of The TARDIS from inside the chapel. We shared a look before running in to find The Doctor, Rani and Clyde inside, watching The TARDIS materialize. Hang on, weren't they upstairs?

"What's happening?" Luke asked.

"Look," The Doctor said as I bolted over, holding the teenagers back and we looked at the artron energy streaming around The TARDIS. "That's pure artron energy. TARDIS power, equal enough to Trickster's power! That's how we can fight him!" As The TARDIS appeared fully, he bolted up to The TARDIS and into it and the wind began to pick up.

"Doctor!" Rani shouted.

"Come on, all of you get in!" The Doctor shouted, leaning out and grabbing Clyde's hand. "Come on now!" But the wind was too powerful and The Doctor fell back and the doors slammed shut. Clyde fell forward, hitting the doors face first, being zapped by the energy before falling to the floor as The TARDIS started to fade.

"Clyde!" Luke exclaimed as Rani and I pulled Clyde to his feet. The four of us looked up at the empty space where The TARDIS was.

"Just us then."

"You all right?" I asked Clyde, giving him a one armed hug.

"Yeah, I think." Clyde nodded. "He'll come back for us won't he?" I looked at the three teenagers, staying silent.

"What if he can't?" Rani asked.

"He will." Luke said, glancing at me. "I'll wait here for him, you check with K9."

And so me, Clyde and Rani ran back to K9 in the parlor.

"The Doctor said the power of the TARDIS could fight the Trickster." Rani said to K9. "Something energy."

"Artron energy, residue of TARDIS engines." I said.

"Known to be highly inimical to certain time sensitive life forms." K9 said in agreement.

"There is no TARDIS!" Rani said.

"Whoa!" Clyde gasped as he held his hand up, glowing with artron energy.

"What's that?"

"Artron energy Rani." I mumbled.

"And I got a shot of it." Clyde said.

"Then we can fight him!" Rani said.

"No! _I_ can fight him." Clyde said, looking at his hand. "I can get close to the Trickster with this."

"Clyde you can't, you don't know what you're doing!"

"When has that ever stopped us? It's what Sarah Jane would do. It's what the Doctor taught her. I've got no choice."

"Let me do it." I said, grabbing his wrist.

"No." Clyde said, staring at me sternly. "If it goes wrong, you're the one we need, what if something goes wrong?"

"No, I can siphone it off through the baby, he's a Time Lord, it'll be ok."

Clyde and Rani looked at me in shock, "You're pregnant?" Clyde asked. "Then definitely no." He pulled out of my grasp and I lunged forward to stop him as Rani me back.

"Please! Don't do this!" I shouted.

Clyde stepped out into a big white space, "Trickster!" He shouted into the air.

The Trickster appeared, dressed in a black robe, "Clyde Langer." The Trickster hissed. "Why do you call me?"

"I wish to serve you. I wish to join the Pantheon."

"Clyde no!" I shouted, pulling out of Rani's grasp, only for the doors to slam shut. I stood, breathing heavily and staring at the doors before I heard Mum's voice back in the chapel. Rani and I shared a look before running in to find Mum sitting at the back of the room, holding Clyde's head in her lap as he lay, passed out. I ran over and pulled her into a hug, not having to say anything as Rani checked Clyde over.

And then Luke and The Doctor ran in, honestly, time trap's were complicated, people were running into rooms they were already in. "Mum!" Luke shouted as he and The Doctor ran up to us.

"Doctor! Oh Doctor!" Mum gasped.

"My Sarah Jane, you did it, the trap's broken, time's moving forwards again." The Doctor said, putting his arms around the both of us tightly as the room began to shake. "We're going home!"

"Hold on!" Luke said, clutching onto me.

"We're all going home!"

And then a bright light filled the room.

...

I watched Mum sadly stand at the front of the altar, Peter now gone. We'd returned roughly to the moment we were at before.

"Where's he gone?" Gita whispered. "Sarah's bloke, where's he gone?"

"He was just there." Haresh muttered.

"Where's the Doctor gone?" Luke muttered, turning to Rani and Clyde.

"That all really happened. Didn't it?" Rani asked.

"Yeah." Clyde whispered.

"Affirmative." K9 said.

I got up and took Mum's hand, turning around and addressing the guests. "I'm sorry everybody." I said blankly. "I'm afraid the wedding is cancelled." And I gently pulled her out of the room.

...

I sat in the attic on the steps, no longer in my dress, watching Mum stand in front of Mr Smith, her no longer wearing her wedding dress either.

"Mr. Smith, I need you." Mum said quietly.

Mr Smith, calmly for once, opened up. "Welcome back, Sarah Jane." Mr Smith said as the door opened and Luke, Clyde and Rani walked in.

"Mum," Luke said, rushing up to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm going to be fine." Mum said, hugging him quickly. "I've got you haven't I?"

"I can't believe the Doctor ran off like that."

I burst out laughing, "I do." I said.

"Sudden disappearing acts, that's him all over." Mum said in agreement.

"Sarah Jane, escalation of Temporal Flux." Mr Smith announced.

"Temporal Flux escalating!" K9 said in agreement as The TARDIS materialized at the top of the steps.

"Doctor!" Mum gasped as I stood up.

The door opened and The Doctor stuck appeared in the doorway. "What do you take me for Sarah? Just thought I'd go the quick way…oh," He looked round the attic with a nod. "I like it in here."

"Can we have a look?" Rani asked, nodding at The TARDIS.

"What in the TARDIS? My TARDIS?" The Doctor asked rudely, staring at them shocked. He smiled suddenly. "Course you can, yeah." He moved out of the way and I went through first, making my way up to the console casually and sitting on the jump seat.

"Oh wow!" Clyde gasped. "Flo wasn't lying. It really is, isn't it? It's bigger on the inside?"

"It's beautiful!" Rani said in awe and me and The Doctor shared a look. That had become a catchphrase of mine really, I used to say it a lot... not anymore."

"Transcendental dimensions." Luke commented.

"Oh what does this do?" Clyde asked, pointing at something on the console.

"Hey, don't touch." Mum said, tapping Clyde's hand away and turning to The Doctor. "You came all that way, for me."

"You are so important. Not just to me." The Doctor replied, nodding back at me. "Trickster wanted to end your story but it goes on. The things you've done Sarah they're pretty impressive. But oh! The things you're gonna do…"

"The future…" Luke said. "How about we could go for a ride?"

"Or back to the dinosaurs yeah?" Clyde asked.

"Another planet?" Rani said in excitement.

"No way!" I exclaimed, jumping up and stepping in front of them, looking at them. "For one thing, you are grounded by the Judoon, and you're parents would never forgive me."

"That's not fair, your child gets to do all the adventures, but we don't?!" Clyde said, pouting.

"Go on." I scolded them, and they left The TARDIS. I turned back to Mum and The Doctor with a sigh.

"So you told them then?" The Doctor asked.

"Shutup." I muttered.

"Is this the last time I'm ever going to see you?" Mum asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. "I hope not."

"Bye Doctor. Until the next time."

"Don't forget me Sarah Jane."

Mum smiled at him, "No one's ever going to forget you." And she turned and left.

"What are you going to do now?" The Doctor asked.

"Hide. For a long time. Go and see Jack and Martha maybe, then hide in TSS for a while." The Doctor nodded at me. TSS was a place I'd learnt about in the library, a little paradise asteroid, like a holiday resort, where time literally stood still. I'd stay there for a while, it's security was excellent, until I knew what I would do.

"Well..." The Doctor began.

"What?"

He looked up at me with a sigh, "You could always, come back and travel with me?"

I smiled, shaking my head, "No."

"Ok."

"Goodbye, Doctor." I placed a kiss to his cheek and made my way over to the doors.

"What did she say to you?" I looked back him, just about to step out of the door. "She said something to you, didn't she? Just after you shut the door. What did Rose say?"

"An unborn baby is going to destroy the world." I sighed before stepping out and shutting the door.

...

I stood at the end of the drive, looking up at the stars with a backpack on my back when Mum appeared next to me.

"The kids don't understand." Mum said, making me look back down at her. "I do though. Just be careful, and come back, ok?"

"Eventually, yes." I said sadly.

"Where are you going first?"

"Cardiff." I nodded. "Go and see Jack and Torchwood, then, who knows?"


	3. COE: Day One

_***account blocked***_

I swore under my breath, holding the 1,000 pound in my hand from my bank account. The bank advised me to use a cash machine and check the balance had sorted itself out, only for my account to be blocked. Usually, I'd just come back later, knowing it would sort itself out, but seeing the red patterns swirling across the screen, there was nothing I could do. Bloody Shadow Proclamation. The bastards had started hacking into my personal life. The universe was now aware that me and The Doctor had been seperated from each other, leaving anywhat, where or who to go after him or me. Of course, before, aliens had always been more careful, seeing as I had an "important timeline" which worried me more than ever... as it hadn't been mentioned in a long time. So now I was really on my own. I hadn't seen Mum and the kids in a couple of days, and I'd now withdrawn from my bank the only money I had left in the world. The money was for Jack, seeing as I'd borrowed it from him in 1969 and promised him it back in 2007... well, it was 2009 now, I was a bit late. But, better late than never. And I refused to go back to Mum, I couldn't drag her into the danger heading my way. Originally, I was meant to go to Martha first which I did, only for a few hours to be her maid of honour as she married Mickey. _Mickey_. Mickey the Idiot, the Tin Dog. She married him. Bless, I was happy for her though.

After, I was meant to go see Amy, Rory and Mels, and quickly to Wilf, to check Donna was ok, before realising that things were coming after me a lot quicker than expected. Jack and Torchwood could handle themselves though, and I knew Jack would pass on my messages to everyone.

So now I stood on the edge of the curb on the busy road, watching as the black Torchwood SUV came hurtling down the road, as usual. As it was seconds away from me, I stepped in front of the car casually, making it screech to a halt, and the members of the public look over in shock. Inside the front seats of the car, sat Jack and Ianto, looking rather pissed off, but not shocked.

"Twat." Jack shouted out of his window at me as I walked up to the car and jumped in the back. Without anything but an eye roll from Ianto, the car carried on driving.

"Where are you coming from?" I asked, picking up the tuppaware box sitting on the back seat, holding a hitch hicking organ inside.

"The hospital." Jack replied back as I nodded, putting the box back down. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh, y'know." I muttered, watching the road intently. "Staying out of trouble."

"Badly?" Ianto asked.

I breathed in sharply, nodding. "Yep."

"Nightingale told me what happened with The Doctor." Jack sadly, looking back at me through the wing view mirror.

I frowned, "How does Martha know?"

"Um, UNIT told her, I believe." Ianto said.

"Well how the bloody hell do UNIT know? And why? Why would they care?"

Ianto held his hands up defensively, "Don't ask me."

"Anyway..." I said, smirking between Jack and Ianto. "As one relationship ends another begins... Well a long time ago. I was a bit busy last time we met."

"You know about that?" Ianto asked feebly.

"Of course. I do talk to Gwen, you know." I laughed.

...

"You are gonna get us killed!" Ianto said as we walked into the hub. I looked around the hub with a fond smile. The water tower, the pterdactyl and the messy desks were still around, nothing had changed. Except 2 out of the 5 desks were empty. Tosh and Owen were gone. It didn't seem the same. They were both such amazing people. I'd only visited Torchwood once, just before I met Donna again, I had to pop in and see Jack, just to see how he was recovering from the year that never was. But Jack being Jack, he was fine.

"No, you get killed, not me." Jack replied. "You'd die like a dog, like an ugly dog!"

"Oi, Chuckle Brothers." Gwen called from one of the computer. "I found something." She looked over at us and grinned at me. "Hello stranger."

"Yeah well I want a check on St Helen's Hospital." Jack said, taking off his jacket and handing it to Ianto. "Specifically the morgue."

"Well there's a computer, do it yourself." I said, pushing him towards one of the computers, making Ianto laugh.

"Meanwhile," Gwen began as I walked up to one of the computers. "I've been getting reports this morning of 17 road traffic accidents, happening right across the country, all the way from Glasgow to St Ives."

"Is that above average?" Jack asked as he approached one of the computers.

"Well, they all occurred between 8.40 and 8.41. 17 road traffic accidents happening in exactly the same minute? And Every single one of them involving children."

"That'll be the school run." Ianto said, standing at his computer. I smirked, looking between the four of us standing in a row.

"All of them were just standing in the road. Not crossing the road, just standing. I saw it myself, Jack. Two kids on Market Street. Well, they just stopped."

"Same reports from France." Ianto called, reading from his computer. "15 road traffic accidents. All timed around 9.40. They're an hour ahead, so it was simultaneous."

"All involving children?"

"Yup. Hold on. Still Cross-referencing." He said, pressing a few more buttons. "Here we go. Reports coming in, RTAs in Norway. Sweden. Denmark. Luxembourg. Germany. India. Egypt. Guyana. Spain. Portugal. Bosnia. Tokyo. Singapore."

"Seen anything like this before, Jack, Flo?"

"No way." Jack said, shaking his head. "Kids?" The three of them looked over at me. "Flo?"

"No." I frowned.

...

"Of all the times for Martha Jones to go on holiday." Jack said, hanging up his mobile as I stood in his office with him and Gwen. "I get Sergeant Grunt. I'm talking to a sergeant!"

"Don't you dare phone her, she's on her honeymoon." Gwen said.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"UNIT base in Washington has run some tests on a couple of kids." Jack sighed. "Brain scans, blood sugar, checking for radiation. Nothing."

Suddenly, Ianto ran into the office. "You were right! He's back!"

"Ha! Ha!" Jack cheered, getting up. "I said so!" He pushed past us and ran back into the hub, with me and Gwen trailing after.

"Who's back?" Gwen asked as we approached the computer. On the screen showed the CCTV outside by the plasa, and trailing around outside was the doctor that had been bothering Jack and Ianto earlier.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked.

"Waiting. Just like you said." Ianto said. "He's been there 20 minutes."

"Persistent."

"Good sign."

"Dogmatic."

"Always a plus."

"Oh, Christ, never work with a couple." Gwen said to me with a smirk before looking back at Ianto and Jack. "You two talk like twins! Now tell me who he is."

"Rupesh Patanjali. He saw the hitchhiker, he's the bodies-going-missing man."

"Dr Patanjali." Jack shrugged as Gwen gave him a questioning look. "We need a doctor."

"What you let just him follow you?" Gwen asked before backtracking and glancing between them and me. "_You _let him follow them? You know what they're like!"

I held my hands up in defence, "Ask about Torchwood, and most people point towards the Bay." I said quickly.

"Oh." She said, looking back at the screen then Jack and Ianto. "You bastards, that's exactly what you did to me the first time we met! Well, sod that, I'm promoting myself to recruitment officer!" She turned on her heel and walked off and with a smirk I followed after her.

...

"Hey." Gwen said, as we approached Rupesh up on the plasa. "Rupesh, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He replied nervously as Gwen held out her hand to him.

"Gwen Cooper. Flo Smith. We're Torchwood."

Oh. So I was Torchwood _and _UNIT now. The Doctor would've loved that.

...

The three of us sat at one of the tables sitting round the plasa as Gwen flicked through a white folder, "Three of the bodies were Chinese? Were they related?" Gwen asked.

"No, one was 27-years-old and the other two were in their 50s." Rupesh replied. "But not from the same family."

"Bit odd, though, statistically." I frowned. "In a city this small."

"That's what I thought. Mind you. Nothing compared to that hitchhiker."

"Freak you out?" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah, me too." Gwen said in agreement. "Apparently, anyone could have one." Rupesh's jaw dropped, staring at her. "Don't! I know!"

"This place! Ever since I moved here, it's just weird."

"Where you from then?"

"Me? I'm from Chesterfield. Came down here, 18 months back."

"Enjoying it?"

"Very much, yeah."

"I bet it doesn't pay you much though."

"Not at first. Could be worse."

"Torchwood's paid by the Crown."

"Sorry." I winced. "My fault. We had a run in with Queen Viccy the 1st and a werewolf. The house was called Torchwood, that's how it came about. We upset her quite a bit."

Rupesh gave me a strange look and Gwen shook her head before carrying on, "First pay cheque, I almost fell over. Had to hide it from my boyfriend. I was buying clothes, had to stash them under the bed."

"What's it like, inside Torchwood, I mean, what do you do?" Rupesh asked.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Well. From what I've heard, just sounds... I dunno."

"Exciting?"

"I suppose."

"Glamorous?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, more, sort of..." He began. "The thing is, we've all seen it now, the past few years. Alien life. Even though half the world's still denying it. For me... OK. It's the suicides. The past few years, suicide rates have doubled, and that's ever since the first alien. My first case, my first death, was a suicide. D'you know why she did it? Cos she'd written all these letters, she'd been a Christian all her life, and then alien life appears. She wrote this bit, she said, 'It's like science has won.'."

"Lost her faith." Gwen said.

"More than that. She said she saw her place in the universe, and it was tiny. She died because she thought she was nothing."

"3 years of time and space, I've never seen anyone in the universe who wasn't important." I said with a smile.

"I went through that." Gwen said in agreement. "Even now, I get terrified. But at the same time, it is brilliant, and, and beautiful, and completely bloody magic. It's bigger, y'know? It's like... It's like the whole wide world is bigger. My life is bigger." She grinned at him as I looked past, watching a young girl standing in school uniform, stock still as her mother tugged on her arm.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, getting up and running over with Gwen and Rupesh following.

"Jack!" Gwen said into her comm. "Get up here! Right now! It's happening again! The children!"

"Are you all right?" I asked the mother as we stopped abruptly next to them.

"We're fine," The mother replied, looking back at us. "She's just playing a game." She turned back to her daughter. "Now come on, sweetheart, people are staring at you! Sasha, stop it." Suddenly, the young girl let out a non stop, high pitched scream, sending shivers down my spine as Jack and Ianto ran across the plasa to us.

"What's she doing?" Jack asked. "What's that noise?"

"I don't know!" Gwen spluttered.

"Sasha! Stop it! Sasha!" The mother begged the girl before looking up at us. "Please help her!"

"There's another one!" Rupesh said, nodding off into the distance at two kids in grey jumpers, also screaming, a few metres away. "It's all right, it's all right, I'm a doctor." He said, kneeling down by the girl as Ianto got his camera out and began to film the two boys. Suddenly, the screaming stopped.

"We. We. We." The children began. "We. We. We. We. We. We."

"Whoa!" Ianto exclaimed as Jack and I shared a calm, but worried look.

"We are. We are. We are. We are. We are. We are coming. We are coming."

"Oh, my God!" Gwen gasped.

"We are coming. We are coming. We are coming."

"Sasha, please, my God!" The mother begged her daughter tearily.

"Who are you? Who's coming?" I asked.

Suddenly, there was silence and the girl blinked, before looking up at her mother. "Come on then." She said to her mother before walking off.

"Why is that man filming us?" One of the boys asked, looking at Ianto. "Are we gonna be on telly?"

...

The four of us made a dramatic dash for the office, stopping outside the tourist entrance.

"Gwen, I'll get on to the Home Office." Jack said. "This thing has gone public. They're gonna need us." He looked round and noticed Rupesh had followed us. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Where'd you think you're going?"

"Um. I dunno." Rupesh replied feebly. "I could help."

"Doing what?"

"You're bleeping." Gwen said, nodding at his pager.

"Shit, yeah, sorry." Rupesh muttered, looking down at the pager attached to his belt.

"Whole city's coming to a standstill, they're gonna need you in A&E." I said, before running into the tourist office.

...

"Listen up." I said as the phone picked up on the other end. "Listen up UNIT Washington because this is what you're going to do."

"Uh, ma'am-" Someone began, in the middle of the loud crisis I could hear in the background.

"Ah, ah no!" I snapped. "Listen. My name is Flo Smith."

"Putting you through." I smirked as they put me through.

"Flo, sweetheart." I heard the voice of the Brigadier say.

"Alistair, darling!" I replied. "What are you doing there I thought you were in the UK?"

"Well, they needed me out here, I should be back home during the current crisis."

"Oh, no, no. I need you there. I need you to get Maria in for me ok?"

"Of course." He replied. "You, get our top blokes on getting a father and daughter in, Maria and Alan Jackson, protect them with your life!" He called to someone.

"Brigadier, don't let her be part of _any _experiments."

"Of course not."

"And Alistair..."

"Yes?"

"UNIT might have to fight off the government for the sake of a Time Lord child." I said, breathing in sharply. "Are you prepared for that?"

"Without another thought, Flo."

I smiled, "Thank you." I put the phone down and turned back to Jack, Gwen and Ianto as we stood round one of the computers.

"So I think it's a transmission, a pulse, a broadcast." Jack said.

"Like the Mosquito alarm – the one that only kids can hear." Ianto said.

"Something Unique to prepubescents."

"Maybe testosterone interferes with the signal, and oestrogen..."

"Oh, no, no, no, hold on." Gwen said quickly. "We're being dumbos, we're missing the bleedin' obvious here, look." She pressed a button on the computer, showing a clip of a Taiwanese child chanting like the rest of the world's kids. "Recorded in Taiwan. The point being, anyone?"

"It's English." Jack said.

"They're speaking English." Ianto said also.

"Exactly!" Gwen said. "And all the footage is the same. So every single child in the whole wide world is speaking English, so why's that?"

"I guess if you scanned the Earth from the outside, you'd register English as the dominant language." Jack suggested.

"Actually That would be Chinese - well, Mandarin." Ianto corrected. "There's about a billion people speaking Mandarin. That's three times more than English."

"That doesn't mean anything." I said, shaking my head as Gwen turned back, fiddling with the computer. "Jack and I can speak over 5 billion languages, that doesn't mean anything." Ianto looked between the two of us, giving a strange look. "What, we can?" Jack nodded in agreement.

"Oh, my God." Gwen gasped, turning our attention back to her.

"What?" Jack asked.

"OK, ready? So every single child in the world is talking in unison, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yup." Ianto said in agreement as I nodded.

"Every single child... And one man." She turned the monitor round to show us a clip of a man in a grey jumper with grey hair and a matching scruffy bear.

"We are coming. We are coming." He chanted.

"What the hell?" I asked. "Who's he?"

"Name's Timothy White." Gwen said. "He's a patient in a psychiatric ward at the Duke Of York Hospital, East Grinstead."

"How did you get this footage?" Jack asked.

"Staff e-mailed it to the police. But every police force is swamped with mums and dads going absolutely mental, so it's just waiting in line. I reckon no-one else has noticed him yet."

"East Grinstead." Ianto said.

"That's what, two hours?" I mumbled.

"I'm on it!" Gwen said, grabbing her car keys off the desk.

...

The three of us sat on the steps of the plasa, looking round at the emptiness.

"Lunch time." Jack said. "This place should be buzzing with kids."

"Everyone's taken them home." Ianto muttered.

"We need a child."

"Well I'd offer you mine but you'll have to wait over a year." I said as Jack raised an eyebrow at me. "I'd rather have you poke and prod him then the British Government."

"Cos we need to test those frequencies." Jack said, shaking his head at me. "Find the right frequency, and we can find out who's transmitting."

"Where d'you get a child, though?" Ianto asked. "I could find you lasers and weevils and hitchhikers. But kids..."

Jack blinked and looked round as I stared at him. Because I did hold some secrets about Captain Jack Harkness, one being his daughter Alice and grandson Steven. I'd seen her from afar, keeping an eye on her because I know Jack would've appreciated it, but I'd never spoken to her in person. Jack stared back at me, knowing we were both thinking the same thing. I gave him an apologetic smile and took his hand and we both stood up.

"See you later." Jack said.

"Where are you going?" Ianto asked.

"Now who's a couple?" Jack asked, pulling me off as I nudged him in the side.

"He's your boyfriend." I whispered. "Don't be rude."

...

"Do you want me to wait outside?" I asked as we stood outside Alice's door.

"No." Jack said, knocking on the door. "Stay with me."

Through the glass door, we saw Alice walk towards us, shouting up the stairs before opening the door and looking at Jack. She was a pretty woman, must have been in her 30's, with black curly hair.

"Oh, I thought so." She commented.

"Good to see you." Jack said. "How's things?"

"Terrifying."

"Uncle Jack!" A young, blonde haired boy cried, Steven, running through the hallway and towards Jack. Jack scooped him up and held him so he was taller than him.

"Steven! Hey, soldier, how you doing?" He asked, carrying him through the hallway.

"I was talking like an alien!" Steven cheered. "Everyone was! It was brilliant!"

"You'd better come in." Alice said sarcastically back to Jack before politely letting me in and swinging the door closed.

"Flo." I said with a smile, hugging Alice, who responded with an odd smile, before following after Jack.

...

Jack and I sat at the breakfast bar, as Alice busied herself round the kitchen, the sound of Steven playing in the garden echoeing through the glass doors.

"They said on the news that we should send them back to school tomorrow." Alice said, looking back at us. "D'you think it's safe?"

"Well, I don't know any more than you." Jack said.

"Oh, come on."

"I don't." Alice looked back at him, not believing him, as she poured some tea into three mugs. "Any word from Joe?"

"In Italy. With her. They finally got married. But he, er... He phones every now and then, and sends Steven postcards. Remembers his birthday. There are worse fathers."

"How are you off for money?"

"Don't worry about that. You give me enough. Kind of easy, writing cheques, huh?"

"Alice, you're the one who asked me to stay away. I'd come round here every week, if you wanted me to. Every day."

"Yeah." She paused, looking away from him. "I just can't stand it, Dad. I look older than you do and it's never gonna stop. I get older and older and you stay the same. One day, you're gonna be standing at my funeral. Looking just like you did when you were standing at Mum's. No wonder she was so furious. You make us feel old."

There was a long pause before I said something.

"Actually, _I_ found a grey hair." I laughed, pointing at Jack's head and he pouted back at me.

"Oh! Well, that is the end of the world." Alice laughed as Jack looked out of the window at Steven, playing.

"You ever gonna tell him?" Jack asked.

"What do I say? That you're his grandfather?"

"He's too young to notice, right now. That I don't age. But one day, he's gonna realise."

"And that's another reason for you to stay away."

"I suppose. I could make the most of it while he's still young. Take him out. Buy him stuff. Me and him, sort of thing."

"You mean today?"

"While I'm here, may as well."

"Ah you bastard." She laughed bitterly. "Something happens to kids, and you want to spend time with him on the same day. You are not experimenting on that boy, Dad. Not ever. That's why I want you to stay away, because you're dangerous."

"It was my fault." I said quickly. "I knew about you and Steven and-"

"Are you a mother?" She asked me.

"Soon." I said quietly, putting a hand on my stoumach.

"Would you give your child up to this man?" She asked, violently pointing at Jack. "To be proked and prodded?"

"Yes." I replied without a thought.

She relaxed a little, looking at me curiously, "Why?"

"Because I don't know how much you know about your father, Alice, but I've seen him do amazing things. I've seen him die constantly for the sake of the Earth, climb through ventilation shafting to stop Daleks, protect my mother who is one of the most bad-ass people I know, and he looked after my daughter without me even knowing she was there. So yes. I do trust him to look after my child."

...

"Comm." I muttered to myself, picking one of the comms off the desk and putting it in my ear as Ianto walked in. Jack had buggered off to find Rupesh to get a child from him.

"Ianto," Gwen said in the comm as Ianto approached me and we stood at the computer. "I need a search on Clement MacDonald, could be M-C or M-A-C, and try the words "Holly Tree" and Scotland. We're looking at the 1960s, got that?"

"Yeah." Ianto said, typing in the info.

"Then try the words Timothy White, with the option of Timothy White's, apostrophe S, like the shop."

"I lost the car." Ianto said, making me sigh, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and if you find anything, let me know straight away, don't wait for me to get back." Gwen said, not listening to Ianto.

"These kids nicked it."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Gwen said before cutting off.

"On my sister's estate." He said to me, seeing as I was the only one listening.

"Don't worry." I said with a smile. "It's only a car."

"What do we do now?"

"Wait, I guess." I shrugged.

...

"Result!" Ianto cheered as Gwen walked into the hub. "There was a Holly Tree Lodge just outside Arbroath. It's a hotel now, but, up until 1965, it was a state-run orphanage. And they had a Clement MacDonald!" Gwen walked past up without a speck of attention, walking into the med bay.

"He was taken into care, April 1965, after his mother died." I said, carrying on reading from the screen me and Ianto stood by. "No father on record. In November 1965, he was transferred, along with... Oh."

Then Jack walked in.

"We need damage control at St Helen's." Jack said, striding over. "One body. Dr Rupesh Patanjali. Shot in the back."

"What happened?" I gasped.

"I don't know. He was just left there right beside me. Like someone's gloating."

"Did they kill you?" Ianto asked softly.

"Yeah."

Ianto moved in and hugged him.

"Maybe we're being targeted." Jack said, pulling back. "Whether it was him or me, we should be careful, better tell Gwen."

"She's back, she's in the med bay."

"Gwen!" Jack called over, running over. There was a mumbling conversation before someone called back to us. "Ianto! Flo!" Jack called. "We're having a baby!" Ianto and I ran over, looking down into the bay as Gwen stood with her hand on a scanner.

"Have you told Rhys?" I asked.

"I've only just found out myself." Gwen whispered, staring at the projection on the screen.

"Oh, you told me before you told him, he is gonna love that." Jack muttered.

"Congratulations." Ianto said happily. "Would now be a good time to tell you I lost the car?"

"You did what?!" Jack exclaimed, looking back.

"That is just bloody spectacular!" Gwen gasped, looking back at us. "But what about this place, and my job?"

"We'll manage." Jack said, reassuringly putting his hand on top of Gwen's. "We always do."

Suddenly, a siren blared.

"What the hell is that?"

ALERT flashed across the screen as it showed a scan of Jack with a big red ball over his hips.

"Oh, my God." Jack said.

"There's a bomb, there's a bomb inside your stomach." Ianto said.

"Get out,"

"No!" Gwen shouted.

"The three of you."

"No!"

"Right now!"

"It has a blast radius of one mile!" I gulped.

"Right now! Get out! "

"Look there must be something we can do." Gwen begged, looking around at the equipment. "Look we can stop it. We can fix this OK, we can rip it out of you."

"I'm telling you. Get out!"

"It's active. Two minutes!" Ianto said as Jack pulled Gwen up the stairs and pulled the three of us into the main area of the hub.

"I can't just run, Jack." Gwen said.

"You're pregnant." He said before looking back at me. "The both of you." Gwen stared back at him before stepping back and running out of the hub.

I bolted over to one of the computer's suddenly, typing away at the security protocols.

"Lockdown." The computer announced as Ianto ran over, helping me.

"Ianto, Flo, you're going to get locked inside." Jack exclaimed as the cog door rolled over, closing solidly and locking. "Ianto, Flo! Then you…" He grabbed onto us and began to drag us away.

"There must be a way to override the mechanism." Ianto said.

"For God's sake, get out!"

"There'll be nothing left of you!"

"I can survive anything." He pushed us onto the invisible lift and kissed Ianto ferociously before hitting on some buttons. I stumbled and Ianto grabbed me as the lift began to move and the both of us looked down at Jack. "I'll come back. I always do." He called up.

**A/N - I'm so sorry for such a long update, originally when I was meant to post it I got concussion so I couldn't, and I've had so many exams and essays I've had to do lately! But here we go! Please review because then I know you guys are reading! x**


	4. COE: Day Two

All I could feel was someone carrying me, and they were running. Running and running. I opened my eyes slightly, managing to catch a quick look of the blurry wreck of where the hub was, with the sound of bullets echoing through my ear before suddenly silence. Wherever we were, we were safe.

"Flo?" I looked up as Ianto put me back onto my feet softly. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." I coughed out as he placed a kiss to my forehead. "Were you running away from a sniper?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on?" I gulped, placing a hand on my stoumach.

"Someone's trying to kill us." Ianto laughed nervously, looking round the empty street we were on.

"The usual then." I said nervously. "_Are you ok?_" I asked the baby.

"_I'm scared._" The baby replied. "_I want Daddy._"

"_He's not here._" I said sadly. "_I'm sorry sweetie._"

"Come on." Ianto said, grabbing my hand and pulling me across the street, into a phone box. We squeezed in and he picked up the phone, holding it between our ears and dialled the number I recognized as Gwen's. "Come on, come on... Come on."

The phone picked up, "Hello?" The voice of Rhys asked.

"Jesus Christ, Rhys!" Gwen hissed in the background.

"It's me." Ianto said.

"It's Ianto, right?" Rhys muttered.

"Christ's sake, man!" Gwen hissed again, along with the sound of her grabbing the phone from him. "Ianto, are you OK?"

"Yeah, have you heard from Jack?" Ianto asked.

"No. No I haven't. What about Flo? Sorry, hang on." She muttered, moving around in the background.

"She's with me, don't worry."

"Do you think he survived?"

"He usually does." I laughed sarcastically, thinking about all the times I'd watched Jack die and come back to life. During the year that never was on the Valient, the Silo at the end of the universe, the Crucible... loads. "Who was it? Any idea?"

"Yeah I had a run-in with one of them. Said he was working for the government."

"That doesn't make sense." Ianto said, frowning.

"How did they get close enough to plant it inside him, guys?"

"It was him, that Dr Rupesh guy. He was shot and killed in the hospital earlier tonight. It must've been then."

"Let's go." We heard Rhys mutter in the background.

"Yeah. Take the bag. Get the car ready." Gwen said to him. "Er, where shall we meet, guys?"

"Your phone, your phone could be bugged." Ianto said.

"Erm, right... Er... Remember the last time we had ice cream together?"

"No."

"Yeah, you do." I said quickly, looking up at him. "After the Grand Slam. I came with you guys and Owen was going on about how Martha was not a better doctor than him and Tosh started swearing at the cashier in Japanese."

Ianto gave a remembering nod, "I don't like ice cream. It gives me a headache." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've got to go." Gwen said quickly, hanging up.

Ianto sighed and placed the phone back on the hook. "What now?" He asked.

"Well." I said, stepping out of the phone box. "We'll figure it out as we go along."

...

I glanced down at my watch: 3:10. I sighed as Ianto and I made our way down a old street. Ianto glanced back at shadowy figures walking away down the street and squeezed the hand he'd refused to let go of. The two of us tensed as a ominous van trundled along the street slowly behind us. It pulled up and we turned and looked, watching it nervously before someone got out, put a pile of newspapers on the pavement before getting back into the van and driving off. With a sigh, we watched as it left the street before Ianto picked up one of the papers and we peered at it.

**Message to the world: "We are coming" **read the headline. Ianto sighed, looking around and we walked away.

"Where are we going?" I frowned as he lead me off.

"Back to the hub."

"Not much of it left."

"But it's somewhere to start."

...

Ianto and I leaned over, laying on the roof of a nearby building as we looked down at the crater that had been created from the explosion on the plasa. The plasa was half destroyed now, covered in rubble. The paving that was connected to the invisible lift was completley gone now, and as for the water tower... well.

We watched the emergency workers fiddle with a body bag as a woman, clearly their boss, dressed in black watched overhead the operations. They loaded the body bag in to the back of a black van and the doors slammed shut.

"Oh Jack." I mumbled as Ianto reached into his pocker and quickly scribbled NK03 0XR onto his hand, the van's regestration number, before getting up and pulling me to my feet.

...

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked quietly as Ianto scribbled on a car, leaning against an alleyway wall.

"She's my sister." Ianto said as I read what he'd written.

**Where dad broke my leg, at noon.**

**Bring laptop,**

**I.**

...

Ianto and I nervously made our way through the park, past the children playing on the playground and up to Rhiannon, Ianto's sister, sitting on the bench.

"Hey." Ianto gulped, looking around nervously.

"Oh, my God!" Rhiannon gasped. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure yet." He muttered nervously. "This is my friend Flo."

She smiled at me softly, "I wasn't followed. Sit down." We nodded and sat down opposite her.

"You worked out my little code, then?"

"Dad didn't break your leg on purpose, you know."

"He pushed me too hard. He always did."

"Well, you should've held on tighter. Seriously." She looked us up and down, covered in dust and dirt. "How did you get in that state?"

"That bomb." I said nervously. "It was meant for us and the people we work with." I said, gesturing to me and Ianto.

"My God!" Rhi gasped. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"What sort of civil servants are you?"

"Unappreciated ones." I laughed dryly.

"Are they OK? The people you work with?"

"I don't know." Ianto said nervously. "Gwen's alive, but there's no way of contacting her. I'm not sure about Jack."

"Is he your boss? The one Susan saw you with?"

"He'll be OK." I said, noticing Ianto's resistance to answer. "They won't get rid of him that easy. We just need to find him."

The three of us looked around as silence filled the air, the sound of the kids playing stopped, and the children stopped, staring straight ahead. Ianto and I got up, looking over with a frown.

"We are coming tomorrow." The children began. "We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow. We are coming... tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow..." They chanted.

"This has something to do with it." Ianto said. "It must do."

"When they tried to blow us up, this is what we were working on." I explained to Rhi, who nodded back at me nervously and the children began to carry on playing. Ianto bolted into the playground, "No, Ianto, don't!" I shouted after him. He ran up to one of the children, kneeling down at the little girl.

"Hey, hey, hello." He asked as I ran after him. "What did it feel like? Just then?"

"Leave her alone! Go away!" The child's mother shouted at Ianto. "Leave her alone. Piss off, you perv!"

Suddenly Rhiannon ran up behing us, "It happened to David and Mica." She said nervously. "What is it? What is it?"

"I don't know." Ianto said. "But this is what we do. We deal with things like this."

"So deal with it. Stop it."

"We need to find Jack. Give me that." He grabbed the laptop from her.

"How will this help?"

"I took the number of the van they put him in. You can track any vehicle with the right computer programmes."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Give me the car keys." Ianto said.

"Oh, Johnny'll do his nut!" Rhiannon exclaimed.

"Please! We don't have time to spare." He begged and Rhiannon put the keys in his hands. Ianto grabbed my hand and we jogged off towards the car with Rhi chasing us.

"A "thank you" would be nice!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I've got to go. Thanks for all this." Ianto said as he opened the door for me. I climbed into the passenger seat and he got into the driver seat.

"Be careful!"

Ianto put the car into gear and we screeched away.

"I have an idea." I said as we drove.

"Good, cause I don't have one." Ianto replied, squeezing the wheel tightly.

"Forklift truck." I said simply.

Ianto frowned before it slowly turned into a grin, "Oh you bloody genius!"

...

I hung onto the edge as Ianto, driving the forklift truck, pulled out the back of the cell. Gwen and Rhys ducked under the rubble falling off and ran towards us.

"Ah, Ianto, Flo. You took your time." Gwen said as Rhys got onto the truck and pulled her on and Ianto began to speed the truck away.

...

"Where the hell are you taking us, Ianto?" Rhys asked as we drove towards a quarry and pulled up.

"What are we doing?" Gwen asked as Ianto clicked some buttons and the forklift began to extend it's arm over the edge.

"You'll see in a moment." Ianto said. "Get the car started! We've only got a few minutes. Come on!" The three of us hopped off the truck and ran for the car. I looked back in shock as I watched as the concrete cell fall over the end of the quarry and Ianto jumpe off, running towards us.

...

We all jumped out of the car at the bottom of the quarry to find the cell smashed up and in it's place a naked Jack, covered in dust. I walked towards him, tears pouring down my face with relief.

"Told you I'd be back." Jack said to us.

"With a little help from us." Ianto pointed out.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked as Gwen held out a hand to Rhys, who handed her his jacket.

"Dunno yet, but the latest from the kids is that it's happening tomorrow." Gwen said.

"I'm just in time, then."

I grabbed Rhys' jacket and ran towards Jack, hugging him and handing him the jacket.

"Get in the car." I laughed as Jack threw the jacket over his shoulder. "Come on, we've got work to do." He winked at me and walked past all of us, heading for the car.

Well then. Another end of the world situation. Nothing changes.


	5. COE: Day Three

"Bloody hurry up Ianto." Rhys muttered.

The five of us stood outside the Torchwood warehousee, watching Ianto open up the door with a crowbar.

"Yes, yes ok." Ianto muttered before the lock finally flew off. He pushed open the door and we all walked into the wet, empty, concrete and corrugated metal room. "This is us." He said proudly. "This is Torchwood. This is home."

...

"Whoa!" Rhys exclaimed, jerking back as the barrel set alight. "Almost lost my eyebrows! Still, I'm good for something, see? Old Boy scout!" He grinned as he and Gwen stood around, rubbing their hands together over the fire. Jack, Ianto and I sat a few metres away on a old sofa we found. Me sitting on a arm with my chin resting on Ianto's head with Jack sitting on the seat on the other end.

"I'm freezing." Gwen muttered.

"Is anyone gonna see us in here? You know with all this firelighting stuff?"

"It was abandoned in the '90s." Ianto called over. "Used to be a Torchwood holding facility, Torchwood one."

"Been rusting away for years." Jack added.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked. "Just sit here?"

"Worse than that, do I have to stay in these clothes?" Jack asked. "I mean, come on. Tracksuit bottoms. Not a good look."

"Jack, they're arriving today. That alien voice-thing said today and we're stuck in the back end of beyond."

Jack slapped the spare seat in between him and Ianto, "Yeah. But we're together. The old team. We're down, but not out, yeah?" Gwen walked over and sat in between them. "We've survived worse than this."

"Yeah."

"Besides, I don't know how much fighting you should do, in your condition."

Gwen raised her eyebrows and Ianto looked over sideways at Rhys.

"What does that mean?" Rhys asked rudely.

"Christ. Jack!" Gwen hissed.

"He knows you're pregnant? You told him before me, didn't you?"

"Rhys, he happened to be there, and it happened really, really fast."

"Last to know! Last to bloody know! Well Thank you very much!" Rhys shouted, stomping off.

Gwen jumped up, watching him storm off, "Don't be stupid, man. Hey, don't be so..." She turned back and looked at Jack. "Couldn't you just keep it shut?"

Jack smirked as Gwen ran after him.

"All together." Ianto sighed. "The old team."

...

"So, we've got..." Jack said, pointing at the bits spread across the table we'd collected. "Guns, OK, and a pen knife. Laptop, now dead. Credit cards and a phone, which they can trace. Lemsip. Book of stamps. Pair of contact lenses. And fifteen quid."

Gwen reached into her pocket and pulled out some change putting it on top of a couple of notes, "Plus 25p. With And some bloody alien thing turning up today."

"We've still got some of the Torchwood software though." Ianto said. "We've lost the Hub, but the software still exists on the server. But trouble is we're gonna need some more equipment, and not to mention electricity."

"And how are we gonna manage that, hidden away like criminals?" Rhys asked.

"Well that's it. Brilliant!" Gwen nodded.

"What? "

"Criminals. Thieves. Us."

The boys frowned at her, "Well, they're treating us like criminals, let's be criminals." I said in agreement.

"Listen, I trained with the police, I know every trick in the book! And Flo's been travelling round the universe for the last 3 years. We've seen the lot! Come on, boys. We're gonna learn some tricks!"

...

Jack and I sat at the desks, covered in lanterns, sitting round laptops.

Jack kept typing, "Let there be light!" He cheered, pressing the last button which turned on the whole lights through out the warehouse.

"Oh, yes!" Gwen cheered. "Britain's most wanted!"

"Hey, how about that?" Rhys called over. We followed his gaze to see he'd wiped the dirt of the rusty wall behind us and had written HUB2 in chalk.

"Guess that makes you an official member of the team." Jack said.

"You can stick it, mate." Rhys muttered, walking over to us. "Get on those computers, and get me home, yeah?"

Ianto walked in, carrying some bags, "I see we've got a new car outside." He called. "Nice, very smart."

"Where've you been?!" I asked, spinning the chair round to face him. "We thought you'd got arrested."

"Just buying essentials. Technology's one thing, but let's not forget the creature comforts." He put the bags down on the table and pulled out a bag of coffee. "Coffee, obviously. Got some do da..." He pulled out a pack of toilet roll.

"Thank God." Gwen cheered.

"And more importantly... I didn't know your exact sizes, but I reckon I've got a good eye." He pulled out several smaller bags, throwing Gwen and Rhys one each.

Gwen opened the bag and pulled out some clothes, "Oh, brilliant, I am stinking!" She cheered.

"Nice one!" Rhys grinned.

"And for you, sir..." Ianto said, pulling out a brown parcel and handing it to Jack. "Army surplus special."

"Oh, you are kidding me!" Jack gasped before he, Gwen and Rhys walked off to get changed.

As the three of them, Ianto softly handed me a bag. I opened it up and inside were clothes and... something blue wrapped up.

"I know it's a bit stupid buying it now but..." Ianto began. I pulled out the blue bundle and unfolded it to find it was a baby grow reading _Mummy's Little Hero _on it.

I grinned and looked back up at Ianto, "Thank you Ianto."

...

The five of us sat around a computer, Ianto and Gwen on their own and Jack and I sharing one.

"And we're in!" Jack called as he managed to get into the Torchwood software.

"Just like the old days!" Ianto grinned.

"I'll patch into the new channels, see what's happening." Gwen called.

"Black, no sugar, yeah?" Rhys asked from over in the small kitchen we'd managed to put together.

"That's the one." Jack replied.

Gwen sighed, leaning back from her laptop with a sigh, "No sign of anything. Empty skies."

"Right, where do we start, what are we looking for?" Ianto asked.

"Run a check on that Clement MacDonald." Gwen said. "See if there's any change. And those names Lois said, Captain Andrew Staines. Was it Ellen Hunt? Michael something. All assassinated the same time they tried to kill Jack."

I turned and looked at Jack, "Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt, Michael Sanders, mean anything to you?" I asked.

Jack frowned, shaking his head, "No, nothing."

"We need to get inside Whitehall." I sighed.

Gwen turned and looked at Ianto, "Have you got the I5 software, Ianto?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's still on the site, why?" Ianto asked.

"Download it onto the laptop... cos these are not just contact lenses. These are Torchwood contact lenses."

"But what do we use them for? Who's gonna wear them?"

"Well, there's only one person still talking to us."

Of course. Lois Habiba. The new girl working at Whitehall, the only person still talking to us.

...

Jack, Ianto and I sat at the computers, watching glumly as we waited for Gwen to come back, hopefully she'd convinced Lois to wear the contacts so we could see inside Whitehall.

"Frobisher's the key to this." Jack sighed. "He's just a civil servant, he's nothing. What makes him start authorising executions?"

There was a long silence.

"What did it feel like?" Ianto said suddenly, making Jack frown at him. "I mean, getting blown up."

Jack breathed in sharply, "It wasn't the best of days."

"No, but... did you feel it? Or did everything just go black?"

"I felt it."

"Shit." Ianto and I muttered in unison.

"Yeah."

"D'you ever think that, one day, your luck'll run out?" Ianto asked. "That you won't come back."

"I'm a fixed point in time and space."

"That's what the Doctor says." I explained as Ianto frowned. "It means it's forever."

Ianto looked over at Jack sadly, "So... one day, you'll see me die of old age. And just keep going." Ianto said.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"You're not the only one." I smiled sadly, squeezing Ianto's hand. "When I'm old and wrinkly, a man who hasn't aged since his mid twenties will be standing there, watching me die. My son will watch me die, and he wouldn't have aged."

We all looked over at Ianto's computer as it beeped suddenly, showing a picture of the man from the clip we'd seen back at the hub, the only man who was chanting with the children.

"Whoa, that's nice, look at that... face recognition software." Ianto said. "And... arrested two hours ago in London. He wouldn't give his name, but that is Clement MacDonald."

"That's the man from the hospital." Jack said.

"Could be useful." His phone suddenly rang and he picked it up, "Gwen?" He asked.

"I've given her the contacts, but God knows, I think she's too scared." I heard Gwen reply in the background.

"No we've got a little new mission for you. That Clem's turned up, in Camden police station of all places, arrested for theft and minor affray. Could you get him out?"

"How am I supposed do that?!"

"You were a policewoman."

"Oh, OK. Bloody hell, anything else while I'm at it?"

"Fillet steak would be nice."

"Yeah, don't push it, see you later."

Ianto hung up with a smirk as Jack stared carefully at the photo of Clem. "So Ianto, what's his story?" Jack asked.

"Well, according to Gwen, it was your classic alien abduction, as back when he was a kid." Ianto said. "1965. He was living ten miles outside Arbroath, the Holly Tree Lodge, it was an orphanage." I looked out of the corner of my eye, watching Jack tense, not that Ianto noticed. "I looked up the files, the kids were taken away in November 1965, the Lodge was closing down, they were being taken to a second care home called Harbour Heights in Plymouth. Except, that's where the records stopped, there's no trace of them arriving. I mean It was the '60s, a lot of the paperwork's gone missing. But if what he's saying is true, maybe they never got there." Jack got up and looked over Ianto's shoulder.

"Show me those people."

"What people?"

"Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt, Michael Sanders. The ones that were killed the same day as me."

"Why, d'you think there's a connection?"

"Show me!" Ianto quickly turned back to his computer, bringing up some pictures of some elderly people. "No, no, give me their history, show me them 40 years ago."

"What for?"

"Just do it!" Jack barked. I reached over with a frown and squeezed Jack's hand. The photos changed, showing the people when they were younger, in uniform. Jack stared at the photos, stunned.

"Who are they, Jack?" Ianto asked nervously. "Did you know them?"

"I never knew their names." Jack whispered.

"Who were they?

"Jack, tell me." I said sharply, standing up to look him in the eye. "Did you know them?"

Jack moved away from me and grabbed his coat, running off.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted.

"Oi!" Rhys called over from the small kitchen. "The beans are ready!"

...

And we waited a while. And he didn't come back.

Ianto and I stood nervously round the computer as Rhys hurried over, news reports coming throught about the children.

"It's them, it's all of them, the kids." Ianto said nervously.

"What are they saying?" Rhys asked.

"I don't know, just pointing."

"It says, all the children in America are pointing east." I said, reading off the screen. "And all the children in Europe are pointing west."

"It's us." Rhys said. "They're pointing at us."

"They're pointing at Thames House." Ianto said. "Come on!" He turned and ran off. Rhys and I shared a look before chasing after him.

The three of us ran up the stairs and to the roof, looking out across London. We looked over at the top of Thames House as a column of fire decended from the clouded sky, lowering itself quickly to the roof of Thames House and in.

"Oh shit." I breathed as the fire died down and dissappeared inside Thames House.

"Do you recognize it?" Ianto asked.

"No." I shook my head. "And that worries me more than anything. What the bloody hell is it?"

...

The three of us stood round the computer back in the HUB2, watching the computer as the news feeds fled through.

"It is all kicking off now." Ianto gulped. "Just when we need Jack."

...

And so Gwen brought back Clem to us. And the bastard was eating all our food.

"There you go." Gwen said, handing Clem a cup of tea as he sat on the sofa, watching everyone cautiously. To be honest, the man was a bit of a nut.

"Save some for the rest of us, mate!" Rhys called over.

"He's your husband?" Clem asked, eyeing Rhys.

"Yes. Yes, my beloved." Gwen replied.

Clem looked up and around the warehouse innocently, "Nice house, isn't it?"

"Well, we do our best!" Rhys said sarcastically. "It's got shower facilities. Just stand under the skylight."

Clem laughed, "I've stayed in worse." He looked over at Ianto. "And who's the queer?" He asked in a sort of 'eeeew' voice.

"Oi!" Ianto yelled, glaring at him. "It's not 1965 any more."

"He's queer. I can smell it."

...

Gwen sat at her laptop with Rhys, Ianto and I reading over her shoulder.

"What d'you think's in there?" Rhys asked.

"God knows." Gwen sighed. "That's why we need Lois."

"No sign of her." I sighed, looking at the blank screen. "Lenses inactive." I turned and walked off a bit, pulling my phone out of my pocket and flicked through my contacts.

_Alan_

_Alistair _

_Amy _

_Clyde _

_Donna _

_Gita_

_Gwen _

_Haresh_

_Ianto _

_Jack_

_Jackie_

_Leo_

_Luke _

_Maria_

_Martha_

_Mels_

_Mickey_

_Mum_

_Owen_

_Rani_

_Rory _

_Rose_

_The Doctor_

_The TARDIS_

_Tish_

_Tosh _

_Wilf_

I had people on my contact list who were dead, in parralel worlds, and couldn't even remember me. There was nobody I could call. I was stuck.

"Online!" Ianto called over. I ran quickly over to them, pocketing the phone again to find Lois had put the lenses in. "She's doing it!"

"Oh, good girl!" Gwen cheered,

"I knew she would!" Rhys grinned.

_Thanks._ Gwen typed.

"Oh, God!" Lois said, blinking into the mirror of the toilets of Thames House. "Don't do too much of that."

"Sorry." Gwen laughed.

"She can't hear you." Rhys said.

"I know."

"Is that you, Gwen?" Lois asked, the computer talking through the lip read system.

_Yes its me. _Gwen typed.

"Right then. Good luck." Lois said.

Ianto leaned in and typed awkwardly.

"Oh, don't do that, I hate smileys." Gwen frowned, watching him send her a smiley.

"Took me a while to get used to those things." Rhys shrugged.

I looked up and shared a look with Gwen

"What, you've used the lenses?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah. That's why Gwen had them."

"I just took them home for a bit of fun." Gwen said quickly.

"Fun?" I laughed.

"Yeah."

"Y'know." Rhys said. "Fun."

"Yeah, well been there, done that." Ianto shrugged. "It is fun."

"Yeah." Rhys and Gwen said in unison.

I burst out laughing, "What sort of kinky shit do you lot at Torchwood get up to?"

The three of them glared at me and we turned our attention back to the computer as Lois got into the lift, followed by a man and a woman as we recognized as Bridget Spears and John Frobisher.

"That's him, that's John Frobisher." Ianto said.

"Bastard!" Rhys exclaimed. "Fat lot of good that is, back of his head, how do we know if he's saying anything." We watched as the three people on the screen stepped out of the lift. There were guards carrying guns around as another man lead them and a line of other people into a room, dark and marble, with a big tank with gas in at the end of the room. "What the hell is that?"

"Some sort of tank." Gwen said. "There's something inside the smoke."

We watched as Frobisher and Bridget walked up and sat at the main desk at the front of the room by the tank as Lois took a seat at the back, taking out a notepad.

_Get closer. _Gwen typed.

Lois shook her head.

"Clem, come and see this." Gwen called over. I looked round to see Clem cowering a few metres away. "Oh, come on. Don't be scared, it's miles away. What d'you think?" He edged closer and sniffed. "Anything you've seen before?" She asked both me and Clem. I shook my head, frowning. I _still_ didn't recognize it. What the bloody hell was it?!

"Can't smell it from here." Clem muttered. "Is that what tried to take me?"

"Yeah, I think so."

We turned back to the computer as we watched Frobisher get up and walk into the middle of the room and looked up at the tank.

"He's got his back to us!" Ianto complained.

"Yeah, we can see that!" I hissed.

_Need his moth. _Gwen typed.

"Need his moth?" Rhys frowned.

"Shut up!" Gwen snapped.

_Need his mouth. _She typed again.

Slowly, Lois got up and started edging around the room to get a view of his mouth.

"That's it. Come on, good girl." Gwen whispered.

"You've got eyes." Clem said. "You've got eyes in the room."

"Software's not so good in profile." Ianto said as Lois managed to get a sideways view of Frobisher.

"And according to the rules of protocol, as established..." Frobisher said on screen.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Ianto, "It's not too bad."

"It's working."

"No way!" I whispered sarcastically, earning a playful nudge in the side from Ianto.

_:-)_ Gwen typed.

"You hate smileys." Rhys said.

"Shut up." Gwen hissed.

"I must ask you to state whether these greetings are accepted." Frobisher continued. There was no answer, only some spooky noises. "Do you understand me?" Lois looked over at the box of smoke. "I repeat, according to the rules of protocol, as established by the United Nations in the directives of..."

"Then I thank you on behalf of the United Kingdom."

"Did it speak?!" Rhys asked, stunned, although we heard nothing from the alien.

"It hasn't got a mouth, it's got bloody speakers!" Gwen hissed.

"It hasn't got a mouth!" Clem exclaimed.

"The Russian Federation, the Commonwealth of Australia... the Citizens and territories of Canada and Japan and the Hellenic Republic, the Islamic Republic of Iran and the Republic of Iraq..." Frobisher said.

_Can't hear alien. _Gwen typed quickly.

Lois looked down at her notepad and wrote something down squiggly.

"It's bloody shorthand!" I hissed.

"No, I can read it, it says "yes"." Ianto said, leaning over and peering at the screen further.

"This is a nightmare!" Gwen exclaimed.

Frobisher continued, "...and the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. It might be easier if we take those names as read from now on, don't you?"

The 456 banged against the glass, some sort of brown liquid and rough shapes flying onto the glass from the inside.

Lois wrote on the paper again.

"What's it doing?" Ianto transcribed.

"What, is that what it said?" Rhys asked.

"No, that's Lois, saying that!"

_God knows. _Gwen typed.

"Are you all right?" Frobisher asked the creature. "I'm sorry, but I can't help being concerned, is there a problem? Do you want me to continue?"

Lois wrote again.

"Yes." Ianto said, reading what Lois wrote.

"Right, then." Frobisher continued. "In the spirit of co-operation...we have a formal request to make. We ask you not to use our children for communication. In case certain parties or territories might consider that a violation. Is that acceptable?"

There was a big long pause before Lois scribbled something down.

"Yes." Ianto read.

"Thank you." Frobisher sighed. "And, as a gift, and as welcome to this world, we've prepared a document summarising our culture and history. This document can be made available to you immediately. Though its format remains undetermined. Said format remains of your choosing, though this does not constitute a request for information on, or transfer of, specific 456 technology." Someone got up and passed him a note, which he opened up and read. "I have been given a request for specific information. It has been asked... why the 456 chose Great Britain as its chosen point of embarkation."

Lois began to write again.

"We came here..." Ianto mumbled.

"Because?" Gwen asked.

"That's all it's said!" Ianto frowned before she started writing again. "You have no significance, you are middle men."

"That's a lie, cos it's been here before that's why it's here now. Why… Why is it lying?"

"It's Frobisher. He's got that thing to lie. They're on the same side. Whatever happened in the past, they're hiding it." Ianto muttered before continuing translating. "We have a request."

"By all means." Frobisher replied on screen.

"We want a gift."

"Of course. But... what nature of gift... What nature of gift exactly?"

"A gift."

"Gladly. But what d'you want?"

"We will take your children." Ianto gulped as Lois looked up in shock at the 456 in the tank as it bashed against the glass.

"What the hell for?" Rhys asked loudly.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I think that there might be a problem, with the translation." Frobisher said nervously as Clem began to pace behind us.

"They want to take them, like they did before." Clem babbled. "Like the man did." He stopped, sniffing sharply. "He's coming back. He's coming back."

"Not now Clem, just wait." Gwen said.

"He's coming, he's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming." Clem repeated. I looked over behind him, by the barrel set on fire as Jack stepped out of the shadows.

"ARSEHOLE!" I shouted, running forward and lunging at him. Jack grabbed me by the arms as I stood, staring at him sharply. He stood, sharp to attention as he gently let me go and Clem broke into panic, Gwen trying to calm him down.

"He hasn't changed." Clem gasped. "He's the same. He's the same. He's the same. All those years. How can he be the same?"

"What's he talking about, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Clement MacDonald." Jack said, to me, more than the others. "Just another name. It was easier, if you didn't know the names."

"You were there." I said, more a statement than a question. "In 1965." I frowned to myself. "Why didn't I figure that out sooner?"

"Walk into the light. Go on."

"He was the man!" Clem exclaimed.

"No, no, this is what he does, you see, he fights them." Gwen reassured him before looking up at Jack. "He fights aliens, isn't that right, Jack?"

"No." Jack said.

"Then what were you doing there?"

"I gave them the kids. 1965, I gave them 12 children."

"What for?"

"As a gift."

A gift. He gave 12 children to the 456. And the bad thing is... I _still _trusted him with my unborn son.


	6. COE: Day Four

**A/N - I just want to apologize to everyone, Children Of Earth has been a bit of a pain to write as the only transcripts on the internet aren't very detailed in stage directions, but thank you to whoever wrote them anyway! :) **

Gwen gulped, looking over at Jack in horror. "You were there?" She asked.

"1965…" Jack nodded. "I gave them twelve children."

Gwen carried on staring at him, horrified as Clem cowered back.

"You just…handed them over and hoped for the best?"

"You are in every nightmare I've ever had." Clem shouted at him fearfully.

"I'm sorry." Jack began. "I'm really sorry. I—"

Clem surged forward, grabbing Gwen's gun from her belt buckle whilst she looked away. He quickly raised the gun and Jack pushed me away as Clem shot, hitting Jack in the chest and sending him flying to the floor. Ianto and I rushed over to Jack, holding onto him tightly as Gwen tried to calm Clem down whilst Rhys looked over nervously.

"Okay, so—" Gwen began.

Clem brandished the gun at her, "Stay away!" She shouted.

"Give me the gun, Clem. Come on."

"You're on his side."

"Give it to me."

"And he's on their side." Clem shouted, gesturing to Jack. "You're all involved!"

It was funny really, watching Jack dead on the floor. Not literally funny, but he was the one person I always knew I could go back to no matter what, seeing as it was physically impossible for me not to _eventually _find him. Not even Captain Jack Harkness could hide from me forever.

"Gwen, get away from him, he's dangerous!" Rhys shouted.

"I'm not dangerous!" Clem exclaimed.

"We know!" Gwen said nervously. "We know you're not. We know that."

"But that's a lie. Isn't it? Isn't it? We both know. I…killed a man. I am dangerous."

"Can I take that?" She asked, gesturing to the gun.

Clem gulped and surrendered the gun to her, who passed it back to Rhys before she gently hugged Clem as he looked down at Jack's body.

"But it wasn't my fault… there is something up there. They want children. That man held my hand and took me to them."

Jack gasped back to life suddenly, grabbing on Ianto and I tightly.

"This is normal, this is what he does." Gwen reassured him. "Ianto knew it was going to be okay."

"No!" Clem exclaimed, breaking out of Gwen's grasp and running off throught the warehouse.

"Clem! Clem, it's all right!" Gwen shouted, chasing after him.

With a sigh we all made our way back over to the computer area, Jack and Ianto sitting down next to each other.

"I can't believe you didn't mention this before." Ianto said coldly.

"They didn't speak through kids back then." Jack sighed. "I didn't recognize the signs at first."

"That's not what I meant."

Rhys walked over, "They're coming back." He muttered, nodding behind him as Gwen walked over with her arm around Clem's shoulder.,

"The man who sent me and my friends to die can't die himself!" Clem gasped.

...

Gwen, Clem and I sat round by the the computers, Lois' vision camera running in the background as Rhys, Ianto and Jack stood around us.

"It was a protection, right?" Gwen asked. "You knew they'd be back."

"I knew it was a possibility." Jack shrugged.

"But you still gave them the payoff."

"We had no choice."

I laughed coldly at Jack, "I'd of thought travelling with The Doctor would have made you realise that there's always a choice."

Jack stared back at me guiltily.

"Why us?" Clem asked.

"You wouldn't be missed." Jack said, looking away as everyone looked round, uncomfortable.

"I can see that." Clem nodded.

"All of this time, the one consolation I had was that…the deal seemed to work."

Gwen shook her head in disbelief, turning back to look at the computer.

"It worked for forty-four years." Rhys shrugged. "That's not bad for breathing space."

"Why was I left behind?" Clem asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"We know they only want pre-pubescent kids." Gwen sighed. "Maybe it's got something to do with that. Maybe you were just on the cusp of puberty, not quite adult, not quite child…"

"Saved by your hormones." Rhys said.

Noise began to come back from the laptop, still hooked up from Lois' eye contacts.

"Is this still recording, Ianto?" I asked as we all looked over at I need every second of this.

"Yeah." Ianto nodded.

We watched on screen as the officials, Bridget and Frobisher filed back into the room, casting nervous glances at the 456 tank. Frobisher stepped forward to the tank, staring at it nervously.

"Hello again." Frobisher began. "Before we consider your request, I've been asked for a point of clarification. Before we even discuss your—your request, we need to know exactly what it is you intend to do with the children."

The 456 began to splatter goo against the glass, giant claws crashing around.

"It knows I'm here." Clem gulped as everyone in Thames House took a step back from the tank. "It knows!"

The 456 stopped and Lois began to write again on her notepad.

"Somebody is watching." Ianto read.

"I told you it knows, turn it off!"

"It's talking about the other camera, it doesn't know about us." Gwen said. "Shush."

"The Prime Minister, the leader of this country, of the United Kingdom, is watching through this camera here." Frobisher said, pointing back to the other camera in the room. "And he needs to know what would happen to our children if we were to hand them over to you." Something was said and Frobisher stepped forward. "Yes."

Lois wrote something again.

"Come in." Ianto read.

"In there?" Frobisher asked nervously, nodding at tank.

"It's hiding something." Clem gulped.

We watched as the Lois moved over to the screen, showing the camera inside the tank. Inside it was blue and foggy and the camera slowly made its way through the tank before eventually finding the alien within., It was dripping with green goo, but we couldn't see the whole alien, just three vulture-like heads.

The camera became shaky as it was raised up, aiming it at on of the heads. The camera showed a small, bald and gooey _child _hooked up to the 456 as the camera was lowered in horror.

"No, no, no, no!" Clem sobbed.

I gasped, jumping back in horror as I began to cry. A child. They had a child hooked up to a machine. It was vile. I got up, grabbing onto Jack's shirt. Usually, I would be disgusted, obviously, but maybe it was because I was pregnant that I was even more horrified. It was a child.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I sobbed as my knees began to buckle and Jack put his arm round my shoulder blades, holding me up.

"It's all of the kids from 1965." Gwen gasped as Ianto began to sniffle, looking away from the screen and Rhys closed his eyes.

"He's still just a child." Jack said, dropping a kiss on my head and walking away, sitting down away from us.

"Do you think he knows?" Rhys asked as Ianto put his arm around me. "Is he conscious?"

The camera moved back up again and closed up on the child, bald, grimy and staring blindly with overly-huge eyes. He had something almost like a gasmask over the lower half of his face, a tube poking out from where the mouth should be.

The picture started to blur, presumably from tears from Lois.

"Wh-what's happening?" Clem asked.

"It's Lois. She's crying." Gwen mumbled, shocked.

Lois looked back at Frobisher quickly.

"What have you done to him?!" Frobisher demanded. Lois looked back at the screen as the 456 began to sput snot at the walls and bangs against them as the cameraman began to try to escape.

"Get him out of there! Get him out of there!" Frobisher shouted. There was a look of panic, and the 456 said something, obviously we couldn't hear. "This is unacceptable."

Lois quickly wrote something down.

"We do not harm the children." Ianto read. "They feel no pain. They live long beyond their years."

"Well, that's okay then." Gwen said numbly.

"But we still don't know." Jack called over. "What does it do with them? What does it want them for?"

"Bit late to ask now." Rhys said.

"We have answered your question." Ianto read as Lois quickly wrote something down. "You have one day to select and deliver the ten percent. Or..." Lois quickly wrote more. "Track down the last child to walk in the Earth's ashes. The unborn child who shouldn't even exist due to extinction."

Jack and I's eyes widened, looking at each other in shock. _The unborn child who shouldn't even exist due to extinction_. My son. They meant my son.

"No!" I sobbed out as Jack rushed forward, holding onto me as we looked back at the computer in shock.

"What does it mean?" Gwen asked looking over nervously.

"My son." I gasped.

"He shouldn't exist because the Time Lords are extinct." Jack explained quickly, his eyes never leaving the computer screen. "Flo's unborn baby."

"The 456 are after your baby?" Gwen asked, wide eyed.

"And if we refuse?" Frobisher asked on screen.

Lois wrote something down.

"We will wipe out your entire species." Ianto read.

...

Jack and I stood in the warehouse, staring at some fogged up windows in an intense silence, refusing to break our gaze from the glass panels to look at each other.

"I don't know if you do..." I eventually said, breaking the silence. "But if you have a plan, I'd _love _to hear it."

"Still trust me with your child?" Jack asked.

"I," I began, breathing in sharply. "Yes. Of course I do."

"We need to talk to Frobisher."

I finally looked up at him and he looked down at me. "Ok." I nodded. I looked away and we stood in silence for a while before Ianto walked up to us, standing in between me and Jack.

"This must have been eating away at you." Ianto mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped."

Jack shook his head, "No, you couldn't."

"I tell you everything."

Jack finally turned and looked at him, "Ianto, tell me, what should I have done?"

"Stood up to them." Ianto said, making Jack look away again. "The Jack I know would've stood up to them. I've only just scraped the surface, haven't I?"

"Ianto, that's all there is." I lied, trying to get the attention away from Jack.

"No." Ianto said, looking over at me. "You _both_ pretend that's all there is."

"I have lived a long time," Jack said. "We have both done a lot of things." He looked over at me and we began to walk off, knowing we had to find somewhere we could call Frobisher without it being back tracked to the warehouse. "We've got to go, we won't be long."

"You're doing it again." Ianto called. "Speak to me, Jack. Where are you going?"

Jack turned round, looking at Ianto angrily. "To call Frobisher. We can't call him from here, cause they'd be able to trace it. Is that okay?"

"You're the boss."

"And just so you know, I have a daughter called Alice and a grandson called Steven, and Frobisher took them hostage yesterday."

Jack turned and grabbed my arm, pulling me off.

...

Jack and I stood, hiding behind a brick wall, a phone between us on loud speaker.

"Hello?" Frobisher finally answered.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Jack asked abruptly.

"Bit busy, to be honest."

"Let me put this right. Release my family and we can work together."

"Give yourself up and they won't be harmed."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You can."

"You've spoken to the 456, haven't you? They want more children. Or a _specific _child."

"What makes you think that?"

"It doesn't take a genius."

"With them going so public this time, I think they want a lot more. Millions, even. If I have to stop you, then I'll tell the world what's really going on. There's too much at stake not to."

"Or," I said, clutching onto Jack's phone as he began to shut it. "You can give up Jack's family and I will tell you exactly where the specific child you need is."

"Who is that?" Frobisher asked, panic stricken.

"My name is Flo Smith," I laughed sarcastically. "And I'm currently pregnant with the child you're looking for. Let me and Jack in to talk to the 456 and we can help." I snapped Jack's phone shut, squeezing my eyes closed.

...

Back in the hub, Gwen sat at her laptop with Clem sitting next to her, the rest of us crowding behind.

"Cabinet office briefing, room A: Cobra." Gwen said, reading off the screen. "Where all the emergency planning takes place."

"Gold Command meeting's about to start!" Ianto called over as we all rearranged ourselves, watching the laptop behind Gwen.

"They'll sell us out, just like they did last time." Clem said nervously.

Gwen turned and looked back at Jack, "I'm sorry to hear about your family, by the way. We'll get them out."

"I know we will." Jack nodded.

Gwen turned and looked at me, "And while you two were out... we got a call. From UNIT."

My eyes widened, "From Alistair?"

"He said he managed to track us down with the help of Martha. She's going frantic about all of us once she found out, Mickey too, but something about she used her phone that had been upgraded could call anywhere in the universe, and they managed to track us down eventually."

"What did he say?"

"That he's back in the UK but Maria and Alan are safe in Washington and that Mr Smith developed a innoculation for Luke, Clyde and Rani - but could only make 3." She smiled softly at me. "Everyone is safe."

"Where the hell is Hero and Jenny, that's what I want to know." I said angrily. "They said that they weren't coming back to Torchwood, yes, but they wouldn't just dissapear, they'd come back, Hero would just _know_ something was happening, he'd come back he'd..." I sighed sadly. "He'd _help _us."

On screen, the politicians began to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's been decided that we're going to make the 456 an offer." Prime Minister Green began. "There's no way we could track down this specific child, so we will offer them a realistic number, something we can manage, and then we see what happens."

"You mean we're going to haggle?" A woman, I recognised as politician Denise Riley, asked. "What about the military option?"

"There's nothing to take action against." The Defence Secretary said. "Evidently, the 456 must have some sort of base of operations in orbit, but our satellites are showing nothing. Whatever's up there is beyond or technology."

"There's a target sat in Thames House."

"Taking that out would be a declaration of war."

"A war we can't win." Another politician, Rick Yates, said.

"That's why I've invited John to address Gold." The Prime Minister said, nodding to Frobisher. "In terms of managing the figures, what could we offer and get away with?"

Jack closed his eyes guiltily as Clem began to twitch.

"Isn't it—isn't it? It's happening again." Clem asked nervously.

"Oh my God, they're really going to do this." I mumbled. "See this," I laughed coldly. "_This _is why The Doctor and I don't always turn up and save the world. We look at this planet and turn away in shame."

"Look, this won't just be Britain, will it?" Denise Riley asked.

"The idea is that every country makes a camoflaugible contribution." The Prime Minister replied.

"Can you pass me the FAS file, please?" Frobisher asked nervously.

"That's it, now you're talking." Rhys muttered from behind me as someone passed Frobisher off screen passed him a file.

"Right, well, for a start, there are 21 children in Oakenton right now—21 units, unaccompanied asylum-seekers awaiting deportation." Frobisher said, reading the file nervously.

"FAS—failed asylum seekers." Gwen said, staring at the screen intently. "Orphans in '65, asylum seekers today. There's progress for you."

"And no one would miss them." Rick Yates commented, staring at the Prime Minister as the politicians all shared looks. "We need more. Can you bump the numbers up to sixty?"

"I think so." Frobisher gulped. "We can have them in from Oakenton first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you, John." The Prime Minister said, looking over at Frobisher. "Now go back to Thames House and consult with the 456. Make them an offer of sixty units, and no more."

"6,700 children." I gulped. "That's how many they're offering. It's 6700 too many."

...

So we had to wait. Wait to see what the 456 said. We all sat in the warehouse, Gwen at her computer, Rhys and Ianto standing beside her and Jack and I sitting next to each other on the set of metal stairs. See me and Jack knew it wouldn't be enough. The 456 would say no.

"3, 2, 5, 0, 0, 0." Clem said, pulling our attention to him. He stood in the middle of the room, behind Gwen, chanting. Gwen looked round at him before typing in the numbers to her computer.

"Coordinates?" Rhys asked as we all watched Clem nervously. "Grid reference, maybe?"

...

We all watched the screen nervously as the politicians sat back in the board room. The only person we couldn't see was Frobisher, who had our back to us, so we just had to hope Lois could write fast.

"With regrets, ladies and gentlemen, I have to tell you that we're now facing the worst-case scenario." The Prime Minister began. "And right now we don't have time for a discussion on ethics, I'm afraid hand-wringing will have to wait. All we can do at the moment is address a number of vital and practical questions."

"Namely, how do we select the ten percent?" Yates asked. "Who would go? How would we transport them? And, how could we sell it to the voters?"

The Prime Minister turned to Frobisher, "John?" Frobisher, sitting in front of Lois said something, unable for us to hear. "Nevertheless. Practical solutions, please."

Lois began to write down stuff in short hand.

"Once the selection has been made, then my department can arrange to bus all the children to the rendezvous points together, school by school. My staff are compiling various school databases." Ianto read. "You just need to decide what criteria you'd use for selection. Which is out of my hands. Over to you, sir."

The Prime Minister looked around the table. "Anyone?" The politicians stayed silent, refusing to make eye contact with the Prime Minister or each other. "Might I remind you, the clock is ticking."

"It would have to be random." The Defence Secretary said.

"Nobody would believe it was random, not when they're waiting at school gates for empty buses to return." Denise Riley commented.

"Well, if the system we use is demonstrably fair and reasonably random, at least we can defend ourselves."

"You're willing to risk your kids to make it look fair?"

"Then how else can we choose?"

"We could do it alphabetically." Yates suggested.

"Oh, yes, thanks Mr. _Y_ates."

"I didn't mean—I've got no kids, I wasn't trying to—"

"Yes, no kids, and no consequences." Riley turned to the Prime Minister. "And yours are already grown up."

"Let's keep this civil, Denise." The Prime Minister said.

"Oh, yes! Let's discuss the loss of millions of innocent children, and let's be civilized about it."

"If you wouldn't mind, yes."

There was a small silence.

"Could we limit it to one loss per family?" The Defence Secretary asked, turning to Frobisher. "Second born child-?"

Lois quickly wrote something down, "That would take more time, more organization; time we don't have." Ianto read.

"So, it would have to be one school at a time?"

"Look, I'm going to say what everyone else is thinking." Riley interupted. "If this lottery takes place, my kids aren't in it."

"I'm sure the families of Gold Command will be exempted anyway." The Prime Minister said.

"That bastard." Clem snapped. "Isn't it."

"…our children get protection." The Defence Secretary said.

"Of course they bloody do." Gwen hissed, glaring at the politicians on the screen.

"So, we could have a show of hands. I hate to be crass, but under these circumstances—"

"Well, who votes?" Riley interupted. "Those with kids, or those with no interest to declare?"

"No one votes." The Prime Minister said. "It's down to me to make an executive decision."

"Do you need some time?" Yates asked.

"Nope. Whatever happens, the children and grandchildren of everyone around this table will be exempt."

"What about nieces and nephews?" Riley asked.

"Don't push your luck."

"You seriously expect me to look my brother in the eye—"

"We need to limit the number of people—" The Defence Secretary began before they all began to talk over each other.

"—to look him in the eye and what, just give him a condolence card?"

"That's the responsibility of government, Denise." The Prime Minister said, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"No, the first responsibility is to protect the best interests of this country, right? Then let's say it. In a national emergency, a country must plan for the future, and must discriminate between those who are vital to continued stability and those who are not. And now that we've established that our kids are exempt, the whole principle of random selection is dead in the water anyway—"

"Only so far as—" The Defence Secretary began.

"Let me finish. Now look, on the one hand, you've got the schools, and I don't just mean those producing graduates. I mean the pupils that will go on to staff our hospitals, our offices, our factories; the workforce of the future. We need them. Accepted, yes? So, set against that, you've got the failing schools; full of the less able, the less socially useful. Those destined to spend a lifetime on benefits, occupying places on the dole queue, and, frankly, the prisons. Now, look, should we treat them equally? God knows we've tried and we've failed, and now the time comes to choose. And if we can't identify the lowest achieving ten percent of this country's children, then what are the school league tables for?"

The whole room went into silence. The _bastards_. They were going to put up the 'failing' students to the 456. _Arseholes_.

"Anyone want to speak against that?" The Prime Minister asked, although the politicians stayed silent. "Then there we have it. John, you have your criteria. We've selected the ten percent."

"We've got enough evidence recorded here to destroy every person in that room." Gwen said as we all turned to look at each other.

"And we can use it to force our way into Thames House, finally get face-to-face with this thing." I said coldly.

"And get your family released." Gwen said, looking at Jack.

"Right, everyone know what they're doing?" Jack asked.

"What if I can't get Lois to agree to this, Jack?"

"She hasn't let us down yet. Rhys, you ready?" Ianto rushed up to me and Jack and the two of them loaded their guns. "Let's go stand up to them." He said, looking at Iant.

"Yes, sir." Ianto nodded as he began to leave the warehouse and Jack turned to me.

"You can't come."

"Yes I can and I will." I said angrily.

"They want your son and we're going to them. Are you insane?"

"Tust me." I mumbled, hugging him.

"I hope you do." He whipsered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

...

The car stopped abruptly, and we stared at the traffic, swearing under our breaths. We jumped out of the car, leaving it in the street and making our way through a alleway. Ianto pulled his phone at, ringing Rhiannon, knowing that people were listening in, and doing it on purpose. I pulled out my phone, knowing I _had _to ring my family and make sure Mr Smith protected them.

I pressed dial and the dialling tone rang through.

"Incoming call: unknown." Mr Smith announced, knowing someone had picked up.

"Hello?" Mum's voice came through cautiously.

"It's me." I said nervously as I listened the sound of things falling over, presumably people getting up and rushing over to Mr Smith.

"Are you ok?" Rani screeched. "We've been trying to get hold of you, we've all been chanting and-"

"I know." I interupted. "I've been in hiding, with Torchwood and uh-"

"I'm going to kill Captain Jack Harkness!" Mum exclaimed.

"It's not his fault!" I said. "We were trying to help then the government have been trying to kill us, we had to hide. But listen, Rani, Clyde, Luke do _**not **_go to school. Do not leave the attic ok?! Do not let anyone in!"

"Are you coming home?" Luke asked quietly.

I shook my head sadly as we quickly kept walking, "I don't know right now sweetie, I _have _to stop this."

"What happens if we go to school?" Clyde asked.

"Just don't go!"

"Flo... be honest."

I sighed sadly, "Just aliens." I gulped. "Mr Smith, lockdown the attic."

"Lockdown." Mr Smith announced as I listened to the sound of alarms and the shouts of everyone. "I've got to go... I love you." I hung up quickly.

...

We carried on marching through the street towards Thames House, the three of us wearing comms. whilst on the phone to Gwen.

"Okay, Gwen, we're here." Ianto said.

"Take care." Gwen said, hanging up.

...

The lift to floor 13 pinged open and we rushed out straight towards some guards and Mr Dekker, the man who had been working out the transmissions of the 456 since 1965, according to Jack.

"I want to feed the live TV pictures directly to this number, can you do that?" Jack asked, handing Dekker a number.

"I can do that." Dekker nodded.

We nodded at the man and moved our way down the hall to the room holding the 456.

We made our way in and stood in front of the tank in a line, facing the 456.

"_Give me to them._" The baby said. I let out a sigh of relief, seeing as he'd been completely silent since the hub had blown up.

"_No way._" I laughed coldly.

"_Mummy, listen to me. I can use regeneration energy to kill them off. We'll be ok. I promise._"

"_Can you even regenerate?!_"

"_I... don't know. But all Time Lord's have regeneration energy, so I can use that._"

"_Never._" I said sternly.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said, pulling me from my conversation with the baby. "I've dealt with you lot before. I'm here to explain why this time, you're not getting what you want."

"You yielded in the past." The 456 replied.

"And don't I know it. I was there. In 1965, I was part of that trade, and that's why I'm never going to let it happen again."

"Explain."

"There's a saying here on Earth, a very old, very wise friend of mine taught me it: an injury to one is an injury to all. And when people act according to that philosophy, the human race is the finest species in the Universe."

"Never mind the philosophy." Ianto said. "What he's saying is you're not getting one solitary, _single_ child." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "The deal is off."

"Uh, I like the philosophy." Jack mumbled.

"I gathered."

"You yielded in the past." The 456 said. "You will do so, again."

"In the past, the numbers were so small they could be kept secret, but this time, that is not going to happen." I said sternly.

"Because we've recorded everything." Jack said. "All the negotiations. Everything the politicians said. Everything that happened in this room. And those tapes will be released to the public. Unless you leave this planet for good."

"You yielded in the past." The 456 said. "You will do so again."

"When people find out the truth, you will have over six billion angry human beings taking up arms to fight you." I spat. "That might be a fight you think you can win, but at the end of it, the human race in defense of its children will fight to the death. And if _I_ have to lead them in to battle, _I_ will."

"You've got enough information on this planet." Ianto said. "Check your records. His name is Captain Jack Harkness. Go back a hundred and fifty years and see what you're facing."

"This is fascinating, isn't it?" The 456 asked. "The human infant mortality rate is 29,158 deaths per day. Every three seconds, child dies. The human response is to accept, and adapt."

"We're adapting right now, and we're amking this a war." Jack said.

"Then the fight begins."

"We're wating for your reply."

"Action has been taken."

Alarms blared through out the room, bathing it in a red light.

"What have you done?" I asked nervously as Jack took my other hand and he and Ianto squeezed them.

"You wanted a demonstration of war. A virus has been released. It will kill everyone in the building."

Jack bolted to the door of the room, addressing the guards.

"The air's poison." He told them. "Call someone. Shut down the air conditioning, block every air vent. Get gas masks, hazard suits, oxygen cylinders."

Ianto cocked his gun, pointing it at the 456 tank as he took my hand again and we stared at the tank.

"If there's a virus, then there must be an antivirus." Ianto said. "Release it now, or I'll blow a hole in that tank, and we'll all die together."

Jack ran in, panic in his voice. "You made your point, now stop this and we can talk." He said.

"You are dying, even now."

Jack and Ianto fired at the tank and the bullets ricochetted off the glass, leaving no holes or scratches. They lowered their guns as the 456 let out a piercing screech.

"What's that noise? What's it doing?" I asked nervously. Wow. I was scared. Scared shitless. Oh god. What if I never saw my family again. What if I never saw Mum, Rani, Clyde or Luke? Or Gwen? Or never got to meet my baby? What if it killed the both of us? I'd never see my daughter again, I'd never see Jenny again. What if I never saw Mickey? Or Martha? My best friends? What if I never saw Martha, Mels, Amy or Rory again? What if I never had a chance to check in on Donna again? To make sure Wilf was ok? I knew I'd never see Rose again but still... If I never got to help UNIT out on the easiest shit in the world? What if I never saw Maria again? If I never saw Alan, Chrissie, Gita, Haresh or Carla? I know it sounded ridiculous, but Rani, Clyde and Maria's parents had become like family to me too? Or Hero. Hero... What if I never got to stroke the TARDIS rotor again... What if I never saw The _Doctor_ again? I'd never thought of it really. Walking out on The Doctor. I didn't think twice. I just went. I left The TARDIS and... I left a whole life behind. But it _was _too late. I'd breathed in the air. So had Ianto. We were dying.

Green mucus splattered agains the tank wall as the 456 continued to shriek eerily, banging its claws against the glass.

Jack turned to me and Ianto, pulling the both of us into an embrace.

"We've got to get you out of here." Jack gulped. "I can survive anything, but you can't!"

"Too late." I whispered as Ianto and I shared a knowing look and he took my hand. "We've breathed the air." In a way, I was happy. I was dying with the sweetest man in the world. Ianto had become like a big brother to me in the couple of years that I'd known him, and he'd always looked out me me, especially with all this. He'd _pulled me_ out of rubble. Out of a explosion. Jack had been blown up, we didn't know if Gwen was alive or dead... and he saved me. That was a good friend. A friend for life. That life that would be over in less than a few minutes.

"There's got to be something—there's got to be an antidote!" Jack exclaimed, heartbreak in his eyes.

"You said you would fight." The 456 said.

"Then I take it back, alright?" Jack said, letting go and shouting at the tank. "I take it all back—but not him! Not her!" Ianto and I began to weaken and Ianto fell to his knees, pulling me with him. We landed on the floor as Jack sunk down with us, trying to hold the both of us. My eyesight began to become blurry. I was dying. I was expecting to be completely petrified when dying. But I wasn't. I was pretty calm. "No! No no no no no no no—no!. No. Ianto, Flo. No, no, no…"

Ianto began to sprawl across the floor as Jack held onto us, cradling and crying.

"The remnant will be disconnected." The 456 said.

"It's all my fault." Jack sobbed, holding onto us.

"No it's not." Ianto said, shaking his head.

"Don't speak, save your breath."

"I love you." Ianto sobbed.

Jack shook his head, "Don't." Ianto's eyes fell closed and Jack shook him a little, holding onto me tightly to keep me concious. "Ianto. Ianto? Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me please—stay with me, stay with me, please!"

Ianto's eyes opened again, looking up at Jack. "Hey. It was—good, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Don't forget me. Either of you." He glanced over at me.

"Never could."

"A thousand years' time…you won't remember me."

I stayed silent, listening to their goodbye, trying to keep my breath for what I had to say.

"Yes I will. I promise, I will."

Ianto gasped a little, his eyes closing, dead. "Ianto. Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me, please. Please, don't—" He shook his head, defeated.

"Jack." I whispered, my eyes slowly closing. "Look after Jenny." I gulped. "And Luke."

"Flo, don't leave me." Jack sobbed as I began to slip, clutching onto him. "Flo." My eyes slipped closed and-

_Flo's body slipped to the floor, dead and Jack watched in shock. He'd just lost the man he loved and his best friend in the same moment. He'd lost his nephew, the unborn Time Lord. He'd broken The Doctor's life in the space of a second. _

_"You will die." The 456 said. "And tomorrow, your people will deliver the children." _

_Jack looked up at the 456, tears running down his face as he clutched onto Ianto and Flo's bodies. He placed a kiss on Flo's and then Ianto's lips before falling beside them, dead._

...

_Gwen followed two soldiers down an aisle among rows and rows of bodies covered in blood red tarps. One pointed her to three bodies. _

_"12, 13, 14." He mumbled._

_Gwen stood in front of the three of them before slowly kneeling down and pulling off one of the blankets, revealing Jack. She smiled tenderly at him before looking darkly at the two other bodies. She pulled off the blankets to reveal Ianto and Flo's cold and lifeless bodies. _

_Jack gasped back to life, softly, unlike his usual huge intake of breath. He sat up and glanced to his side before looking away, unable to look at Gwen, Ianto and Flo beside him. Gwen began to cry softly, looking at the dead Ianto and Flo as Jack came up behind her and put his arm around her. They both looked down at Flo and Ianto, crying. _

_"There's nothing we can do." Gwen whispered. _

_There was a scream and they looked in shock as Flo sat up, covered in orange regeneration energy. It died away suddenly and she looked at Jack and Gwen in shock. _

I was alive. I was... alive. Oh my god. The baby.

"_I told you. Regeneration energy._" The baby said. "_I haven't regnerated, don't worry._" I looked over at Ianto's dead body, heartbroken. I'd survived and he hadn't. How was that fair?

"_Save him._" I whispered in my mind to the baby.

"_I can't. I'm sorry._"

He was dead.

Ianto was dead.


	7. COE: Day Five

_**There's always one thing I meant to ask Jack, back in the old days. I wanted to know about that Doctor of his and Flo's. The man who appears out of nowhere and saves the world, except sometimes he doesn't.**_

_**All those times in history when there was no sign of him. I wanted to know why not. But I don't need to ask anymore. I know the answer now. Flo was right. She was right because sometimes she and the Doctor must look at this planet and turn away in shame. I'm recording this in case anyone ever finds it, so you can see... you can see how the world ended.**_

Jack, Gwen and I sat in some sort of cafeteria. I wasn't really concentrating to be honest. I felt like the devil. I felt like I'd cheated everyone. Ianto and I both died and I got a second chance to live. That wasn't fair. And now it _all _made sense. The 456 had tried to kill us because of my son. Because if it had taken my baby, all hell would have broken loose. Rhys would have released the files of the government and the planet would have gone insane. And if they hadn't taken him, and killed us all, not realising that Jack and I would survive or that we also had Gwen, then there would be no protection. The children would be given up. And the parents, aunties, uncles, grandparents, cousins, everyone would go insane too. Either way... it would have destroyed the world. And now we had to stop the government giving up these children. Rose was right. An unborn child is going to destroy the world. It all made sense now. And we had to stop it. Fuck knows how. I glanced around, looking at the bodies laid out through out the halls, covered up. I think we were in some sort of school building, housing the dead from Thames House. Like I said, I wasn't really sure. I wasn't really concentrating. Frobisher and Bridget Spears sat down in front of us suddenly and there was a long silence as the three of us looked daggers at Frobisher.

"The threat still stands." Gwen snapped.

"Haven't we gone past that-" Frobisher began.

"No." I interrupted. "We haven't gone past that."

"My husband is still out there with everything you've done recorded on his laptop." Gwen said in agreement. "One word from me and he will release that information to the public."

"What do you think Torchwood is now? Do you think you're still players?"

I laughed coldly, "Torchwood is a institute by the Crown, do you think we're over?" Spears and Frobisher stared at me uneasily. "You've read the files of how Torchwood started presumably? I was there."

"That's impossible." Spears said. "That was with the werewolf and Queen Victoria."

"I was there." I said angrily. "I caused it. I pissed of Queen Victoria quite a bit. And I killed a werewolf. And believe it or not, The Doctor was my partner, boyfriend, whatever you want to call it... and _I _left _him_. How dangerous does that me?"

"So to answer you," Gwen said, looking at Spears. "We can try."

"We're at a tipping point right now." Frobisher said nervously. "Civilization's about to fall into hell. You want to start that descent a little earlier, go ahead."

"He's right." Jack said, making me and Gwen stare at him, dissapointed. "Look what happened. Phone Rhys. Tell him we've lost."

Gwen stared at him before getting up and walking away with a sigh.

"What about Lois?" I asked.

"I'm afraid Miss Habiba is in police custody, charged with espionage." Frobisher said.

"Then what about my daughter and, and her son?" Jack asked.

"They're free to go."

Jack swallowed, taking a breath, "Ianto Jones, he's got family back in South Wales, a sister. Has she been told?"

"We're not releasing any of the names, not yet."

"Then let Gwen tell her." I said. "You said yourself, the world is going to hell any second. Before it does... give us a moment of grace. Just take Gwen home, please." Frobisher stayed silent looking at us as we glancing back at Gwen sitting against a wall, hugging her knees as she cried.

"I can't look at her anymore." Jack gulped.

...

Jack, Rhys, Gwen and I stood in the helipad, watching the helicopter's blades spinning. Jack and I turned to Gwen and hugged the both of them before Gwen and Rhys ran off to the helicopter.

I quickly gave Gwen one last hug, "They've got kids. Ianto's niece and nephew. Save them." I whispered in her ear.

We watched as they stepped into the helicopter and a soldier cuffed me and Jack. Gwen looked back at us as the helicopter lifted into the air.

...

We'd been moved to some sort of holding facility, and we'd hit rock bottom. A policeman unlocked a cell door and lead the both of us in.

"Cell M-3, Captain Harkness and Miss Smith, 9:50 a.m." The policeman announced.

From another door on the opposite cell, someone shouted, "Captain, Flo is that you? Captain Harkness, Flo, it's me, it's Lois!" Neither of us bothered to answer her, staring ahead into space as the policeman removed our cuffs. "It's Lois!" The policeman stepped out of the cell and shut the door with a thunderous clang. "Captain?! Flo?! What are they doing, what's happening out there? Can you hear me?" With a sigh we both sat down on the cell bench. "What do we do? Captain? Flo?" We stayed silent and Jack closed his eyes, dropping his head as I layed my head on his shoulder, pulling my legs up to the side.

...

"On the floor! On the floor!" Jack and I looked up in shock, hearing commotion in the hallway. The both of us jumped to our feet, running to the door. It was suddenly opened by a bunch of guards dressed in black.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "Hey!"

"Move." A soldier ordered us as we were dragged out of the cell and rushed us down the hall.

"Flo! Captain!" Lois shouted from her cell.

...

The two of us stood on a helipad, handcuffed, and having no idea what was going on.

...

Jack and I got escorted down the halls of Thames House, lead by Johnson, the woman who'd tried to kill us but in the end was now helping, and a bunch of other soldiers along with Dekker as well. Further down the hall, we noticed Alice and Steven. The two of them stood up as we passed them.

"Uncle Jack!" Steven exclaimed, running towards Jack.

"Hey, soldier!" Jack said as Steven hugged Jack, no that he could hug him back as the both of us were hancuffed. The little blonde boy looked up with me with a grin.

"Hello again." Steven giggled.

"We haven't got time!" Johnson said, trying to sound heartless, although deep down we knew she couldn't.

"Listen, stay with your mum, OK?" I said, smiling at him. Steven headed back to Alice and we continued to be escorted down the hallway. Alice shared a look with the both of us as we walked past.

"Sorry, would you..." Alice said to one of Johnson's female assistants as I glanced back. She quickly kissed Steven on the cheek, "I'll be back." She quickly hurried after us.

...

Dekker, Jack and I were led into a big open area full of equipment, lights illuminating the empty space left over. The three of us were led into the circle of equipment, our cuffs undone.

"This should be everything you need." Johnson said. "And if it's not, we'll find it."

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Wavelengths. The 456 are named after a wavelength, and that's got to be the key to fighting back."

"You're wasting your time." Dekker said dryly. "There's nothing you can do. I've analysed those transmissions for forty years and never broke 'em."

Without batting an eyelash, Johnson turned and drew out her gun, firing at Dekker's leg. He shouted out in pain, collapsing to the floor. She reholstered her gun and turned back to me and Jack.

"What do you think, Captain? Miss Smith?" Johnson asked us. "She," She nodded over at Alice, standing behind us. "Told me you were good. Was she right?"

Jack smiled. "Let's get to work." I helped him take off his coat, much like Ianto used to and threw it to the side as we walked off, getting started.

"Get us access to the Torchwood software." Jack said as we walked up to a laptop each, beginning to type. "Log on to the servers and..." The logging on sound pinged through the room. "Welcome back."

Dekker stumbled up behind us, leaning on a crate, with his leg wrapped in a bandage... Wherever he got that from. "It still won't work." He gasped. "There's nothing on there. It's useless."

"We've got technology way beyond you."

"We hacked into Torchwood years ago, you idiot. There's nothing."

"Bring him over here." Johnson ordered, glaring at him. Two soldiers walked over, lifting him up off his feet.

"Dad, come and look at this." Alice said. We looked over to find her at another laptop. We headed over to her, looking at the screen. "It's some sort of pirate station. They're trying to get the story out to the public. But they're taking the kids."

On the laptop, a clip played of school busses rolling by, one after another, each full of children.

"We're broadcasting this on digital one four one." A woman said. "It's the kids! Tell everyone to tune in to one four one."

...

"If we cycle the wavelength back at them..." Jack explained to Johnson, seeing as me and Jack had managed to work out a plan.

"I know what you're trying to do." Dekker called over. "A constructive wave." Jack and I stared at him warily. "Do you think people aren't working on that all over the world? But it's never gonna work. The effect would be like shouting at the 456, that's all. Just shouting."

"Why did Clem die?" I asked, looking at Johnson, knowing that she and Gwen were there when Clem died back in HUB2 when me and Ianto were too busy... well dying too.

"It was the 456 that killed him." Johnson said.

"But how did they do it? Why did they do it?"

"We've got the recording here." Johnson said, showing us a laptop.

"His mind must have synced to the 456 back when he was a child." Jack said. "But they didn't need to kill him. He wasn't any threat. Unless maybe that connection hurt them."

"This is the 456 at the moment of his death. We've lifted the sound from the Thames House link." She pressed a button and a sound of the 456 screeching played on the laptop, showing up on the screen as a waveform as Dekker got up.

"That sound, Mr Dekker, what's that sound?"

"I don't know, it's new." Dekker frowned.

"Exactly. It's new."

Jack looked at me, hopeful. "We don't have to analyse the wavelength, just copy it. Turn it into a constructive wave. But we've got no way of transmitting."

"Of course you have." Dekker said.

"Shut up." I snapped at the man.

"Same way as them."

"We'll find something else."

"What does he mean?" Johnson asked.

"Don't listen to him." Jack said.

"Dekker, tell me."

"The 456 used children." Dekker said. "To establish the resonance."

"Meaning what?"

"We need a child."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Centre of the resonance. Hoo! That child's gonna fry."

Dekker chuckled as Alice's face began to grown scared. "No, Dad. No, tell them no." Alice begged.

"One child or millions." Johnson said regretfully.

"Dad, no. Dad, tell them no!"

"We're running out of time."

"Dad, no! No, Dad!"

"Captain!"

Jack quickly nodded as Alice's eyes rounded with fright and she began to run off, screaming, "Steven!" I turned, pushing Jack's shoulder so he was facing me. I raised my fist and punched him as hard as I could, glaring at him. He stumbled back, wiping a trail of blood from his lip, giving me a forgiving look. Not that I wanted to be forgiven by him, of course.

It was a bit of a blur after that. I screamed a lot, clutching onto Jack violently as he set up the equipment. Steven was carried in by a soldier and placed into the circle as Jack dragged me out.

"What are we doing, Uncle Jack?" Steven asked as Jack ignored him, going from one laptop to another. "What's happening? What do you want me to do?"

"Steven, get away!" Alice screamed from the hallway, being held back by soldiers.

"No!" I shouted. But it wasn't me. I didn't make myself scream... I. I was seeing gold. Literally. My eyesight had gone gold. And- My whole body had been taken over. I recognised it as regeneration energy and... oh my bloody son. My whole body was out of control.

"Flo." Jack began cautiously as everyone stared at me, "What are you doing?" I felt myself walking towards Steven. I raised my arm, energy shooting out and sending Steven flying across the a scream he landed against the wall and fell to the floor. Alice gasped, pushed past the soldiers and ran over to her son. Within a moment she stood back up with a sigh.

"Just unconcious." Alice sighed.

"I can use regeneration energy to kill off the 456." I said. Not me. But the baby.

"Your an unborn baby." Jack said, managing to work it it.

"BLOODY DO IT JACK!" I shouted. Me, this time.

Jack stared at me hesitantly before pressing a few more buttons. He stepped away as a humming, buzzing sound emerged from the equipment. I found my body stiffen and I began to scream. And that's all I can remember.

...

_Jack walked hesitantly over to Flo's unconcious body and picked her upm hugging her tightly to his chest._

...

_Jack and Alice sat on a narrow bench on the long hallway he'd been led down less than and hour before. Alice sighed, laying her head on Jack's shoulder._

_"Is she going to be ok?" Alice asked, nodding to an unconcious Flo laying on the bench opposite. _

_"Fine." Jack nodded. "The Time Lord fetus can use an ultimate amount of regeneration energy in the womb."_

_"She saved my Steven." Alice said, tears of happiness dropping down her face. "I should wake until she wakes up, I need to give her something, say something, how can I forgive her I-"_

_"No." Jack sighed, standing up. "I'm going to set up a teleport, send her home..."_

_"Dad." She said sternly. Jack looked back at her. "You were going to give my son up. Kill him. Stay away." She spat, getting up and storming off. Jack squeezed his eyes shut before heading back into the room full of equipment, trying to find some sort of energy to power up her vortex manipulator._

...

_"Incoming teleport." Mr Smith announced. Sarah Jane looked up in shock from sitting on the steps with her arms round Luke and Clyde and Rani between her legs. The teenagers looked up too as Flo's body appeared in the middle of the floor, unconcious. The four of them stared at her. _

_"Is she ok?" Rani asked quietly. _

_"Confirmed, just unconcious." Mr Smith said. _


	8. COE: The Aftermath

"I told you, I can't remember anything." I mumbled.

Rain drizzled down the windows of the attic in the darkness and Mr Smith hummed quietly in the background. Mum, Rani, Luke and Clyde sat on the steps of the attic, pretty much interrogating me as I cuddled up on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket with my knees hugged to my chest. I'd been barely concious 10 minutes and all my family wanted to know was how the hell I was back, and how I stopped the 456. To be honest, I _really _couldn't remember what had happened. The last thing I remembered was Steven being dragged into the room by soldiers with Alice screaming outside, then seeing orange and gold. I had no idea how I got back home or where Jack was. The bastard. He'd _abandoned _me. And I knew full well, as soon as Martha found out, Mickey would be tracking him down with one of his giant guns. Weeeell, this was going to go well. The baby had stayed pretty silent since everything had happened, I'd roughly worked out that he'd used regeneration energy to sort everything out... but how I have no idea. At least, I could feel his prescence, I knew he was ok. I don't know what happened to the 456 either, only that they'd gone. For once, since my eyes had been opened to the universe, I didn't at least roughly know what was going on. Well, that was new.

"I was seeing gold and then..." I sighed.

"Where's Jack?" Mum asked softly.

I laughed coldly, "No idea. Then again-"

"-that's Jack all over." Mum and I said in unison, sharing a nod.

"I didn't think you were coming back." Rani said, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I know you said you weren't but... I was starting to believe it and..."

"Oh come here love." I whispered, smiling at her tearily. Rani jumped to her feet and ran over, throwing herself into my side. I hugged her tightly as she cried into my shirt. "We'll be ok, I promise." I said soothingly. I fidgeted, reaching into my jean pocket and pulling out the baby grow Ianto had bought me. Rani looked over at me in shock. "Bigger on the inside pockets." I muttered. "Mine and The Doctor's clothes are all like this." I explained, throwing the baby grow over to Mum. She quickly unfolded it, looking at it with a smile.

With a sigh, Luke got up, wriggling out of Mum's grasp as she tried to gently grab his wrist, Luke walked out of the attic. I sighed, shaking my head when Clyde got up, glaring at me before walking out as well. I sighed again, placing a kiss on Rani's head before getting up and walking out of the attic. I made my way downstairs, looking around for Clyde when the slightly opened front door caught my eye. I smiled, slowly making my way down to the door and stepping out. A few steps in front of me, leaning against the wall under the porch stood Clyde, the pouring rain _just _missing him. He ran his hand over his face with a sigh, leaning his head against the white concrete wall as I leant against the other wall, opposite him, the other part of the sort of arch way.

"I was going to come back you know." I muttered, looking off at the rain in the distance.

"I know you were." Clyde replied, also looking out towards Rani's house opposite. "I know you." He turned and looked at me, giving me a meaningful look. "Better than most."

I blinked, thinking, before looking round at Clyde, "You're right."

Clyde began to smile, "What were you actually going to do?" He laughed. "Like, where were you going to go?"

I breathed in sharply, turning and leaning on one side against the wall. "No idea really." I chuckled. "Just, wait until the baby was born I guess. It's easier to protect a child once it's born, than in the womb. And anyway, every baby needs an Uncle Clyde."

"Well, he needs a cool uncle, otherwise all he'd have would be geeky Uncle Luke." Clyde laughed.

I giggled, throwing myself over and throwing my arm round Clyde's shoulders.

"You can't keep running off though, when things get hard." He said sadly, sobering suddenly. "Cause _I'll_ wait for you to come back, you know _I_ will."

_"Please don't just run home because something's hard. Cause I'll wait for you to come back, you know I will, let's just talk about this properly, now." _The Doctor's words echoed through my mind.

"Because," Clyde breathed in sharply. "It's me who has to deal with Luke. He doesn't show how much he's hurting to Sarah Jane and... everytime you that you leave without an explanation, it breaks his heart. And I have to deal with him. Because as much as he loves me, Rani, Maria and Sarah Jane... it's always going to be you that he relies on more than anything. You're the one who, if he ever needed to, could give him a way to escape his own life."

"I know." I sighed. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I don't plan on The Doctor appearing and whisking me off without a seconds notice, but you know what he's like, and if he does, I'll be sure to let you know or come back as soon as possible."

"So no more 'walking away for good' schemes?"

"No more walking away for good schemes." I smirked, placing a kiss on his head.

"You better go talk to Luke. You've got a lot of hugs and possibly a new pair of trainers to give that boy."

"Ha." I laughed. "Good luck with that, I'm absolutely skint. No money in the world."

"You better get a job then." Clyde called after me as he pushed me back towards the door. I smirked, walking back in and running up the stairs. I stopped abruptly outside mine and Luke's room. I sighed, leaning my forehead against the door.

"Luke?" I called through softly. I slowly opened the door and looked in to see Luke laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I stepped in and shut the door behind me before sitting on the bed next to Luke. "Budge up." I muttered. Without saying anything he moved up slightly and I moved round, laying next to him. "It's funny to think it's been over 2 years since you bloody appeared in my life."

"I'm 15, I'm not an idiot." Luke mumbled.

"Luke-"

"It's funny, cause I always thought, from the day I was born, that you would always be there. To do what was best for me."

I sat up and glared at him, "And I always have."

Luke sat up also, glaring back at me, "You disappeared Flo. You left."

"Let me tell you something _Luke Smith_." I spat. "Yes, I left to try and keep my son safe, but I also done it to protect you. And Rani, Mum and Clyde. Because the whole bloody universe is after my child, and the first thing I thought of was you, Mum, Rani and Clyde being right in the crossfire. So don't you _dare _say that I never do what's best for you." Luke's gaze softened and he stared me... _heartbroken_. He threw himself forward, hugging me tightly. "It's ok." I whispered as he began to cry into my shoulder. "It's ok, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." I placed a kiss to his head, laying mine on top of his. "I love you." I mumbled. "I love you baby brother."

"SLITHEEN SPOTTED ON AN INDUSTRIAL ESTATE!" Mum shouted from above us, in the attic.

...

"What honestly happened with the 456?" Mum asked. The two of us sat in the middle of an industrial estate warehouse, chained to a pole by a pair of handcuffs by the Slitheen whilst we waited for Rani, Clyde and Luke returned with some sort of vinegar before we got transported back to the Slitheen home world.

"They homed in one a signal." I sighed. "They managed to track down the baby. And they were after him. They'd had those 12 kids in 1965, and wanted more. The kids were basically drugs to them, they'd be hooked up to the 456 and the 456 would absorb the chemicals." Mum looked at me in horror. "And the baby was the ultimate child, basically. When they couldn't find me and the baby, they tried to settle for 10% of the world's population of children."

Mum sighed, not knowing what to say before looking at my stoumach, "You're gonna start showing any week now."

"That'll make it all real then." I mumbled.

"Of course it's real love." Mum said. "You're having a baby. You're bringing a human life into the world." She stopped, backtracking. "Well, a time lord life into the world, you know what I mean. This is it. This is the beginning of the rest of your life. And ready or not, it's coming."

I looked away staring into space.

Shit.

I was going to be a Mum.

Shit.


	9. Planet Of The Dead Part 1

**A/N - I hope you guys don't mind I've put this into two parts, as it is quite long!**

I don't think it occured to me when walking out on my family after Mum's wedding, that my life would turn to shit. Sitting here, in London, on a bus, made me realise I had nothing in the world. The last lot of money I had, I gave to Jack, and that's all I had. I was completely broke now. Of course I could have got a exteremly high ranked job with UNIT without even asking, but after everything with the 456, I wanted to try and keep away from aliens as much as possible, unless it was saving the world with Mum and the kids.

So here I was, on a red bus in the middle of London. It was dark outside, artificial lights illuminating the streets. The bus stopped and with a sigh I moved slightly, placing a hand on my now, _finally_, growing bump. It wasn't that noticeable, but it was noticeable enough.

"_Well if you wear a top like that, a bump will be noticeable._" The baby commented.

I frowned, looking down at a army patterned tank top of mine, one that I hadn't worn since I became pregnant. And it had become a _bit _small, emphasising my bump. I sighed, poking myself in the leg of my baby blue jeans, becoming a bit small for me as well, seeing as I was putting on more weight by the day, and glanced at the black high top trainers I wore. At least my feet weren't swelling up.

I looked over at the front of the bus as a woman dressed in completely black leather got onto the bus, breathing heavily.

"Hello. I'm so terribly sorry." She said to the driver. "That card paying device thing, that's a Lobster card, am I right?"

"Oyster card." The Driver replied.

"Ah, well, that's the problem, you see. I only use my Oyster when there's an R in the month."

"It's April."

She quickly yanked her earrings off, "Diamonds. Genuine." She dropped them into the driver's palm. "Drive!"

The Driver looked down at the earrings, "Works for me." He nodded as the woman brushed past, taking a seat next to me. "You're just in time, mate." The Driver said as a man quickly jumped on at the last minute, swiping his oyster card. He turned to make his way down the bus, revealing a brown suit, white trainers and a long flowing brown coat. Oh this was _not _happening. I looked up further, the man's slim face, his chocolate brown eyes, and sticking up brunette hair. It was The Doctor... carrying a easter egg?

"You bastard." I mouthed at The Doctor. He looked at me in surprise, shrugging before sending me a wink. He walked forward and sat on the seat in front of me, turning round to face me and the woman.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" He cheered, holding out the easter egg to the woman. "Happy Easter!" The woman glanced at him, not really bothered, probably waving him off as a nutter. "Funny thing is, I don't often do Easter, do I love?" He asked me.

"We can never find it, it's always at a different time." I told the woman. She frowned, looking between us, knowing full well we didn't get on the bus together.

"Although I remember the original." The Doctor continued. "Between you and me, what really happened was..." A beeping sound from came from The Doctor's pocket and he shoved the egg into the womans pocket. "Oh, sorry, hold on to that for me." He muttered as I leaned over, reached into The Doctor's pocket and pulled out the very same gadget he'd used a long time ago, the gadget he'd used to track the Adipose. "Actually, go on, have it, finish it. It's full of sugar and I'm determined to keep these teeth." He bared his teeth to the woman as I looked at the gadget.

"Ah! Oh, we've got excitation!" I cheered, shaking it, returning The Doctor's attention to me. "I'm picking up something very strange." I frowned.

"I know the feeling." The woman mumbled, looking past me and out the window.

"Rhondium particles, that's what I'm looking for." The Doctor said.

"This thing detects them." I said, tapping the gadget. "The little dish should go round, that little dish there..."

"Right now, a way out would come in pretty handy." The woman said, looking at me and The Doctor. "Can you detect me one of those?"

The little dish on the gadget began to go round, "Oh, the little dish is going round!" The Doctor grinned.

"Fascinating."

"And round. Whoa..." The dish began to spin faster and faster and I jerked back as part of the gadget exploded.

A female passenger looked over at us, "Excuse me. Do you mind?"

"Sorry." The Doctor said, standing up and taking the gadget from me carefully. "That was my little dish."

"Can't you turn that thing off?" The woman sitting next to me asked.

I turned and looked over at the gadget in The Doctor's hand nervously, "What was your name?"

"Christina."

"Christina, hold on tight." The Doctor said as he sat back down and in unison we both grabbed onto a handle. "Everyone, hold on!" The Doctor shouted to everyone. Suddenly, the bus lurched and shook and the passengers screamed as they jerked forwards. The Doctor fell to the floor as the passengers shouted, not that I was listening.

"Doctor?" I shouted, leaning over whilst trying not be thrown over my seat and down the bus. "Are you ok-" I began before being thrown back into my seat.

Eventually, the light died down, replaced by sunlight streaming through the smashed windows. I hopped over the seat as everyone looked around in shock. The Doctor and I made our way to the door. I gently pressed the button and we looked out onto a landscape completely made of sand. We were in a desert.

"End of the line." I muttered as we stepped out. "Call it a hunch, but I think we've gone a little bit further than Brixton."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as Christina and the other passengers followed us as we walked out slowly. I glanced back at the bus, the top deck crushed and smoke wafting from the top. Inside, only a couple sat inside. There was nothing else. It was just... desert and a half crushed bus.

The Doctor kneeled down, putting his glasses on, the side of his head laying on the floor, much like at Mum's wedding, sifting sand through his fingers.

"That's impossible." The female passenger who scolded us gasped, looking up at the sky. I followed her gaze up to the three suns, shrugging, that was normal for me. "There are three suns. Three of them!"

"Like when all those planets were up in the sky!" A young black man exclaimed.

"But it was Earth that moved back then, wasn't it?" A young white man said.

"Oh, man, we're on another world!"

"It's still intact, though!" The Driver said, looking back at the bus. "Not as bad as it looks. The chassis's still holding together. Oh, my boss is gonna murder me!"

"Can you still drive it?" The female passenger asked.

"Oh, no, the wheels are stuck. Look at them, they're never gonna budge."

I looked up at Christina, who had removed her jacket to reveal a black short-sleeve top underneath, who put on a pair of sunglasses. "Ready for every emergency." She said flirtily.

The Doctor looked up with her, removing his glasses and sonicing them, turning them tinted and putting them back on. "Me too!" He smirked before turning back to examine the sand.

I glared at the woman, then The Doctor. Were they... flirting?! I didn't like that. Hang on, no I didn't! I didn't care who that man flirted with, we weren't together anymore.

"And what's your name?" Christina asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Name, not rank." She smirked, staring at him.

I stepped in front of The Doctor, looking at Christina, "The Doctor." I reassured her.

"Surname?"

"The Doctor."

She looked round me and looked at The Doctor, "You're called 'the Doctor'?"

"Yes, I am." The Doctor muttered.

"That's not a name, that's a psychological condition."

"And I'm Flo." I said, smiling.

"Funny sort of sand, this." The Doctor said, grabbing my calf to get me to turne back to him. "There's a trace of something else." He licked some sand off his finger. "Ack. Eurgh." He frowned, wiggling his tounge. "Blah, that's not good."

"Well, it wouldn't be, it's sand." I sighed.

"No, it tastes like..." He began, grabbing my jean belt loops and pulling himself up, placing a kiss on my bump as he went. "Never mind."

"What is it, what's wrong?" Christina asked.

The passengers began to approach us, with the young black man pointing at The Doctor accusingly.

"Hold on a minute, I saw you, mate!" He argued. "You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?"

"Oh, humans on buses, always blaming me." The Doctor muttered to me before turning back to the passengers. "If you must know, I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny little hole, no danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big, and we drive right through it."

"But then where is it?" The Driver asked, looking around. "There's nothing, there's just sand!"

"All right." I said. "If you want proof," I reached down and picked up a handful of sand. "We drove through this." I threw the sand at the space behind the bus, revealing a clear, swirling vortex which quickly disappeared.

"And that's?" Christina asked.

I turned back, "A door. A door in space."

"So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home?" The Driver asked, nodding at the gap. "We can get to London through there?"

"The bus came through, but we can't." The Doctor said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" The Driver asked, looking between him and the other passengers.

"Oh, no, don't."

"I'm going home, mate!" The Driver pushed past me, running towards the portal.

"I said don't!"

The Driver hit the portal, screaming as his body caught fire. I winced, watching, as The Doctor pulled me back gently. The Driver's body turned eventually into a skeleton, disappearing completely.

"He was a skeleton, man!" The young black man exclaimed. "He was bones, just bones!"

The Doctor took my arm and we began to head back to the bus, "It was the bus. Look at the damage, that was the bus protecting us. Great big box of metal."

"Rather like a Faraday cage?" Christina asked.

"Like in a thunderstorm, yeah?" The young white man asked, comforting the female passenger. "Safest place is inside a car, cos the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did it in school."

"But if we can only travel back inside the bus... A Faraday cage needs to be closed. That thing's been ripped wide open."

"Slightly different dynamics with a wormhole." I sighed. "There's enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope."

"Then we have to drive five tonnes of bus, which is currently buried in the sand, and we've got nothing but our bare hands. Correct?"

"I'd say nine and a half tonners, but the point still stands, yes." The Doctor muttered.

"Then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline! Which starts with appointing a leader."

"Yes, at last, thank you, so..."

"Well, thank goodness you've got me!" She interrupted. The Doctor pouted at me, making me grin at him. "Everyone do exactly as I say! Inside the bus immediately!"

"Is it safe in there?" The young white man asked.

"I don't think anything's safe any more, but if it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here, I'd say baking is slower. Come on! All of you. Right now!" She turned to The Doctor. "And you. 'The Doctor'."

"Yes, ma'am." The Doctor nodded.

"Up! Come on!"

...

So all of us sat in the bus. Everyone took their seat again, as Christina stood at the front of the bus, giving instructions. I sat on my seat, laying across The Doctor who sat next to me. His arm draped around my shoulder as I leaned partly against the window, partly against his chest. I sighed, I had missed this. Laying my head against his chest, hearing the double heartbeat. The Doctor's other hand, however, was lightly trailing along the baby bump, writing symbols in Gallifreyan endlessly. No idea what it said, but still.

"So what have you been doing since your Mum's wedding?" The Doctor whispered in my ear.

"I tried to hide." I mumbled, making him stare at me, concerned. "Went to see Jack. The hub blew up and the government tried to kill us. Long story short I ended up back at Bannerman Road. And I have nothing. Not a penny to my name."

"Why were you in London then?"

"Trying to find a job." I laughed quietly. "I've never really had a job interview before, and I'm not qualified for anything. Back in Leadworth I used to work in a little shop, the newsagents, and then on the evenings me and Amy used to do some waitressing at this little local diner style place. We only used to have about 5 or 6 customers each night, so we spent our time hanging with Rory and Mels in there."

"You know, if you need money I-"

"No, no, no!" I interrupted, smiling. "I'll be ok. I've got Mum. Anyway, if I wait a good hundred million years or so, I've got LOADS of alien money I can use."

The Doctor smiled, shaking his head when Christina coughed. "Are you listening?" She asked before turning back to the rest of the group. "Point five, the crucial thing is, do not panic. Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels. We don't need to add any more. Point six. Team identification. Names. I'm Christina, this man is apparently 'the Doctor'." She nodded back at The Doctor. "This woman is apparently Flo." I smiled at everyone. "And you?" She asked the young white man.

He turned to everyone, waving, "Nathan."

"I'm Barclay." The young black man said.

"Angela, Angela Whittaker." The female passenger introduced.

"My name's Louis, everyone calls me Lou," The elder black man, part of the couple who didn't come out into the desert, said. He gestured to his wife, sitting next to him. "And this is Carmen."

"Excellent. Memorise those names. There might be a test." Christina nodded. "Point seven, assessment and application of knowledge. Over to you, the Doctor."

"I thought you were in charge." The Doctor frowned.

"I am. And a good leader utilises her strength. You seem to be the brainbox. So, start boxing."

"Right. So, the wormhole." The Doctor began to explain. "We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident."

"No, it wasn't." Carmen said. "That thing, the doorway. Someone made it. For a reason."

"How do you know?" I asked softly as The Doctor and I looked over at her.

"She's got a gift." Lou said, smiling lovingly at his wife. It was sweet, I remember when The Doctor used to look at me like that. In fact, thinking about it, _did_ he ever look at me like that? "Ever since she was a little girl, she can just... tell things. We do the lottery, twice a week."

"You don't look like millionaires." Christina said.

"No, but we win ten pounds. Every week, twice a week, ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift!"

The Doctor moved slightly and I noticed as he put his hand behind his back, "Tell me, Carmen. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." Carmen nodded. "Four."

"Very good!" I nodded, getting up from The Doctor. "Low level psychic ability, exacerbated by an alien sun." I moved over and sat down opposite Carmen. "What can you see, Carmen? Tell me. What's out there?"

"Something... Something is coming." Carmen said, looking out in the distance. "Riding on the wind. And shining."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Death. Death is coming."

Angela began to sob, "We're going to die."

"I knew it, man, I said so." Barclay exclaimed.

"We can't die out here." Nathan gulped. "No-one's gonna find us."

The passengers began to talk, overlapping each other.

"This isn't exactly helping." Christina said.

"Shut up, we're not your soldiers." Barclay snapped.

"It's not doing any good..." Nathan said.

"You're upsetting her, be quiet." Lou said, frowning.

"Will we be bones, like the bus driver?!"

"Stop whimpering, all of you!" Christina said, rolling her eyes.

"All right now. Stop it, everyone, stop it!" The Doctor shouted. Silence fell through out the bus, the only sound being Angela crying. The Doctor stood up and stood in front of her, gripping onto her shoulders. "Angela, look at me. Angela, Angela, answer me one question, Angela. That's it, at me, at me." She stopped crying and looked at him. "There we go, Angela, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Angela sniffed.

"Answer the question."

"Just home."

"And what's home?"

"Me, and Mike and Suzanne, that's my daughter. She's 18."

"Suzanne. Good." He sat round and looked at Barclay. "What about you?"

"Dunno. Going round Tina's."

"Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?"

"Not yet."

"Good boy." The two of us shared a smirk.

"What about you, Nathan?" I asked.

"Bit strapped for cash, I lost my job last week." Nathan shrugged. "I was gonna stay in. Watch TV."

"Brilliant." I laughed, looking back round at Lou and Carmen. "And you two?"

"I was going to cook." Lou said.

"It's his turn tonight." Carmen smiled. "Then I clear up."

"What's for tea?" The Doctor asked.

"Chops." Lou said. "Nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special."

"Oh, that's special, Lou. That is so special. Chops and gravy. Mmm!" He looked back at Christina. "What about you, Christina?"

"I was going... so far away." Christina sighed.

"Far away. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina."

"Hey!" Barclay exclaimed.

"Just think of them." I said, smiling at everyone. "'Cos that planet out there, all three suns and wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing compared to all those things waiting for you. Food and home and people. Hold on to that. Cos we're gonna get there. I promise. The Doctor and I are gonna get you home."

"And what about you?" Christina asked.

"Me?" I muttered as The Doctor stared at me intently from behind her. I smiled fondly, thinking. "There's a blue box somewhere... I guess that's where I'm going." The Doctor smiled softly back at me. "Then back to my family, I guess." The Doctor smiled dropped slightly. Then I realised what I said. He must have thought I wanted to come back travelling. Maybe I did. No... I didn't.

...

I hung out of the windows, without any glass in, watching as Barclay and Nathan stepped up off of the bus, carrying seat cushions as The Doctor approached them.

"Here we go! That's my boys!" The Doctor cheered. "We lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and reverse into it!"

"Let some air out of the tyres, just a little bit." Christina said. "Spreads the weight of the bus, gives you more grip."

"Oh, that's good!" The Doctor said, impressed.

"Holidays in the Kalahari."

Barclay eyed the wheels, "Yeah, but those wheels go deep." He said.

"Then start digging." Christina shrugged.

"With what?"

"With this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a folding shovel, to my astonishment.

The Doctor took it from her, opened it up with an impressive nod, and handed it to Barclay. "Got anything else in there?" The Doctor asked.

She reached into her bag again, pulling out a small axe and handing it to Nathan. "Try that, might help with the seats."

"Thanks!" Nathan smiled, heading back over to the bus.

"I can't find the keys." Angela called from the drivers seat. I jumped up, running to the front of the bus, peering round to find Angela observing the buttons around the wheel.

"Buses don't have keys." I said. "There's a master switch, one button for start, the other one for stop, yeah?" I reached over and pressed the button, only for the engine to splutter and die.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good." I muttered, jumping out of the bus and running round to find The Doctor looking at the engine.

"Oh! Never mind losing half the top deck, you know what's worse?" The Doctor mumbled. "Sand. Tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up."

"Anyone know mechanics?" Christina asked, making her way round with Barclay and Nathan.

"Me!" Barclay said. "I did a two-week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it, but..."

"Off you go then, try stripping the air filter, fast as you can." The Doctor said, grabbing my hand and pulling me off towards the dunes. "Back in two ticks."

"Wait a minute!" Christina said, following after us. "You're the man and woman with all the answers. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

...

"Easier if you left that backpack behind." The Doctor said to Christina as the three of us made our way through the desert.

"Where I go, it goes." Christina shrugged.

"A backpack with a spade and an axe. Christina, who's going so far away, and yet scared by the sound of a siren. Who are you?"

"You can talk. Let's just say we're two equal mysteries. We'd make quite a couple."

"You don't make any sort of couple, thank you very much." I said sharply, not that The Doctor heard me. No. I didn't care who he flirted with. I was not jealous. I was not possessive. But everything about this woman... I liked her as a person. She was alright. But was not good for The Doctor. Just something... "Come on then. Tell me. If Carmen's right, if that wormhole's not an accident, then what is it? Has someone done this on purpose?"

We stopped walking, glancing out across the dunes.

"I don't know. But every single instinct of mine is telling me to get off this planet, right now."

"And do you think we can?"

"I live in hope."

"That must be nice. It's Christina de Souza." She turned and held her hand out to him. "To be precise, Lady Christina de Souza."

The Doctor shook her hand, "Ooh, that's handy. Cos I'm a Lord."

"Seriously? The Lord of where?"

"It's quite a big estate."

"No, but there's something more about you, the both of you." She looked between the two of us. "That device you were carrying, and the wormhole. Like you knew. And the way you stride around this place, like..."

"Like?"

"Like you're not quite..." She sighed.

"Anyway! Come on! Allons-y!" The two of us turned and continued on.

Christina began to follow, "Oui, mais pas si nous allons vers un cauchemar."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, we were made for each other!"

We stopped once again on the top of a high dune, looking out across the horizon at some sort of storm heading our way.

"Ah. Don't like the look of that." I said with a frown.

Christina shaded her eyes, "Storm clouds. Must be hundreds of miles away."

"Getting closer." The Doctor said in agreement.

"If that's a sand storm, we'll get ripped to shreds."

"It's a storm." I muttered. "Who says it's sand?"

The Doctor and I shared a look before we all turned and ran back.

...

The three of us jumped onto the bus, Barclay behind us.

"Where is it?" The Doctor asked.

"There, there on the seat." Barclay said, pointing to a mobile on the seat. I ran over and picked it up, turning back as The Doctor chucked it to me. I quickly caught it, sonicing the phone, and dialling a number.

"You're hardly going to get a signal, we're on another planet!" Christina laughed.

"Oh, just watch her." The Doctor said.

I put the phone onto loudspeaker, sitting on one of the headrests. "This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce." An automated voice answered. "Please select one of the following four options."

"Oh, I hate these things!" I muttered.

"No, if you keep your finger pressed on zero, you get through to a real person." Angela said. "I saw it on Watchdog!"

"Thank you, Angela!" I said, holding down 0.

"UNIT helpline, which department would you like?" A woman over the phone answered.

"Listen, it's the Flo! It's me!"

...

"Colonel Smith." A woman answered suddenly after explaining what had happened. "This is Captain Erisa Magambo. Might I say, ma'am, it's an honour."

"Did you just salute?" The Doctor asked.

"Who is that?" Erisa asked.

"That was The Doctor." I replied.

"Sir, it's an honour-" Erisa began, shocked.

"Yeah, yeah, ok." The Doctor muttered.

"Erisa, it's about the bus." I continued. "HQ said you're at the tunnel, yeah?"

"And where are you?"

"We're on the bus. But apart from that, not a clue," The Doctor and I looked over from where we were sitting, peering out the window. "Except it's very pretty and pretty dangerous."

"A body came through here. Have you sustained any more fatalities?"

"No, and we're not going to." I said sternly. "But we're stuck. The Doctor hasn't got the TARDIS, so I can't power up my vortex manipulator, and we need to analyse that wormhole."

"We have a scientific advisor on site, Dr Malcolm Taylor. Just the man you need, he's a genius."

"Oh, is he?" The Doctor asked as we listened to some scuffling in the background, presumably Erisa going to find Malcom. "We'll see about that."

"Here's the Doctor and Flo." Erisa said to someone.

"No, I'm all right now, thanks." A high pitched man said to her. "It was just a bit of a sore throat, although I've got to be honest, a cup of tea might be nice."

"It's THE Doctor and THE Flo."

"Do you mean... "the Doctor and Flo" Doctor, Flo?!"

"I know. We all want to meet them one day, but we all know what that day will bring."

"We can hear everything you're saying." The Doctor and I said in unison as we listened to the phone be passed over to Malcom.

"Hello, Doctor, Flo?" Malcom gasped. "Oh, my goodness!"

"Yes, we are." The Doctor said, walking over and sitting next to me. "Hello, Malcolm!"

Malcom chuckled, "Flo and The Doctor! Cor blimey. I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you! I mean, I've read all the files!"

"Really? What was your favourite, the giant robot? No, no hold on, let's sort out that wormhole. 'Scuse me."

The two of us moved to the front of the bus, Christina following. The Doctor sat in the drivers seat, pulling me into his lap as Christina stood next to us.

"Malcolm, something's not making sense here." The Doctor said into the phone. "I've got a storm and a wormhole, and I can't help thinking there's a connection. I need a complete full-range analysis of that wormhole, the whole thing."

"I've probably got the wrong idea, but I've wired up an integrator." Malcom said. "I thought it could measure the energy signature."

"No, that'll never work. Just listen to me."

"It's quite extraordinary, though! I'm measuring an oscillation of 15 Malcolms per second."

The Doctor and I frowned, sharing a look, "Fifteen what?" I asked.

"Fifteen Malcolms. It's my own little term. A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm."

"You named a unit of measurement after yourself?"

"It didn't do Mr Watt any harm. Furthermore, 100 Malcolms equals a Bernard."

"And who's that, your dad?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's Quatermass."

"Right. Fine. But before I die of old age-

"Which in his case would be quite an achievement-" I added.

"So congratulations on that, is there anyone else I can talk to?"

"No, no, no, no, but listen!" Malcom said. "I set the scanner to register what it can't detect and inverted the image."

"You did what?"

"Is that wrong?"

"No, Malcolm, that's brilliant! So you can actually measure the wormhole. OK, I admit, that is genius!"

"The Doctor called me a genius." Malcom gasped.

"I know, I heard." Erisa muttered.

"Now, run a capacity scan." The Doctor continued. "We need a full report. Call us back when you've done it. And Malcolm? You're my new best friend."

"And you're mine too, sir." The Doctor quickly hung up the call and ushered me off his lap before standing up.

"Barclay, I'm holding on to this." The Doctor called, pulling me out of his lap, grabbing me hand and pulling me out the door and off the bus.

"I thought I was your best friend?" I pouted. "You told a runaway bride called Donna Noble I was your best friend once, remember?"

"Long time ago my love." The Doctor muttered as Christina jumped off the bus after us and we made our way through the desert again.

...

"Send this back to Earth, see if Malcolm can analyse the storm." The Doctor muttered, holding up the phone as we stood back on the dune, looking at the storm.

"There's something in those clouds, something shining." Christina said. "Look..." And there was, something in the storm, like metal...

"Like metal..." The Doctor muttered, taking a picture.

"Why would there be metal in a storm?"

"Well," I shrugged. "It's a big universe."

"Did you hear something?" Christina asked suddenly as I peered over The Doctor's shoulder, hugging him round the waist as he took pictures.

"Hold on. Busy." The Doctor muttered.

"There was a noise, like a sort of..." I frowned, watching her as she looked round. "Doctor, Flo..."

We followed her gaze to see a humanoid type alien with a head of a fly approach us, holding a gun in it's hand. It spoke, a sort of scuttling language, not one that I knew very well without the TARDIS translation circuits. The Doctor stepped in front of me and quickly replied in it's language.

"That's 'wait'." The Doctor muttered. "I shout 'wait', people usually wait."

"Usually." I laughed.

"You both speak the language?" Christina asked.

"Every language." The Doctor and I shrugged in unison before The Doctor quickly said something in the language again.

"That's begging for mercy." I explained to Christina.

The alien motioned to us with its gun.

"That means 'move.'" Christina said.

"Ooh! You're learning." The Doctor said as the creature marched us off in front of it.

"These fly things, they must be responsible. They brought us here." She said as we arrived at the creature's crashed ship.

"No, no, no, no, no! Look at the ship, it's a wreck." I muttered. "They crashed, just like us."

...

The three of us were led through the ship, the interior looking like they had been trying to make repairs, wires and electronics exposed.

"But this place is freezing!" Christina said, shivering.

"The hull's made of Photafine steel." I said. "Turns cold when it's hot. Boiling desert outside, freezing ship inside. Since we met you, Christina, we've been through all the extremes!"

"That's how I like things. Extreme." She said flirtily, looking at The Doctor.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" The Doctor grinned before his face dropped, looking at me. "I sounded like you then." He turned his attention back to the ship. "Intact, it must have been magnificent. A proper streamlined deep-spacer!"

"I'll remember that as I'm being slowly tortured. At least I'm bleeding on the floor of a really well-designed spaceship!"

As we reached a sort of control room, a second, identical creature joined us and the first one, and touched a translation device attached to his clothes.

"Oh, right, good, yes, hello!" The Doctor said. "That's a telepathic translator. He can understand us."

"Still sounds like gibberish to me." Christina muttered.

"That's what I said, he can understand us. Doesn't work the other way round." He said as the creatures began to speak, him translating. "You will suffer for your crimes." Et cetera. "You have committed an act of violence against the Tritovore race." Tritovores, they're called Tritovores. "You came here in the 200 to destroy us." Sorry, what's the 200?"

"It's the bus." I smiled. "Number 200, they mean the bus."

"Oh! No, look, I think you're making the same mistake Christina did. I'm the Doctor and this is my... uh, Flo. "And this is Christina, the Honourable Lady Christina, at least I hope she's honourable!" I whacked him in the side, getting him to return to topic. "But we got pulled through that wormhole. The 200 doesn't look like that normally. It's broken, just the same as you."

The two Tritovores spoke to each other before lowering their guns.

"What are they doing?" Christina asked.

"They believe us." I said.

"What, as simple as that?"

"I've got a very honest face." The Doctor shrugged. "And the translator says I'm telling the truth. Plus, the face. Right! So, first things first, there's a very strange storm heading our way, can you send out a probe?"

The Doctor and I bolted over to a control panel, followed by the Tritovore with a translator, speaking to us as we went.

"Ah, they've lost power." I winced. "Hmm, the crash knocked the mainline crystallography out of synch."

"But if I can jiggle it back..." The Doctor said. He kicked the panel, sending the power over the ship. "I thank you!" The Tritovore chittered at us. "Yes, I am! Frequently. Okey-doke, let's launch that probe."

...

"The Scorpion Nebula." I said with a smile as The Doctor put his arm around my waist. The three of us sat, watching a projection shown by the probe. "We're on the other side of the universe. Just what you wanted, so far away." The probe zoomed in. "The planet of San Helios."

"And that's us?" Christina asked. "We're on another world."

"We have been for quite a while." The Doctor said as I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know, but seeing it like that..."

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Wonderful."

The Tritovores began to chitter, telling us what happened.

"The Tritovores were going to trade with San Helios." The Doctor translated. "Population of one hundred billion. Plenty of waste matter for them to absorb."

"By waste matter, you mean?" Christina asked.

"They feed off what others leave behind. From their... behind, if you see what I mean." Christina stared at them, disgusted. "It's perfectly natural. They are flies."

"Charming. Just remind me never to kiss them."

The projection flickered over, showing thriving city with trees and green parks. It kind of reminded me of New Earth in a way.

"San Helios City." I said, nodding at the projection.

"That's amazing." Christina breathed. "But you've seen this sort of thing before, haven't you?"

"Thousands of times." The Doctor and I said in unison.

"That Lordship of yours..." Christina said, staring at The Doctor. "The Lord of where, exactly?"

"Of Time." The Doctor said sadly. "I come from a race of people called Time Lords."

"You're an alien?"

"Yeah. But you don't have to kiss me either."

"And you?" She asked me. I smiled, shaking my head. "You look human." She said to The Doctor.

"You look Time Lord." He countered. "Anyway!"

"So if that's San Helios, all we need to do is find that city. They can help us!"

"I don't think it's that simple." The projection flickered over to the desert we were currently in. "We're in the city right now."

"But it's sand! That first image, the temples and things, what's that, then? Ancient history?"

One of the Tritovores chirruped.

"The image was taken last year." I said.

"It became a desert in one year?"

The Doctor bent over, picking up some sand on the floor, "I said there was something in the sand." The sand fell through his fingers. "The city, the oceans, the mountains, the wildlife and 100 billion people, turned to sand. All those voices in Carmen's head. She's hearing them die."

"But I've got sand in my hair." Christina cried, running her fingers through her hair. "That's dead people! Oh, that's disgusting! Oh!"

"Something destroyed the whole of San Helois." I whispered.

"Yes, but in my hair!"

The mobile suddenly rang and The Doctor pulled it out of his pocket, holding it between mine and his ear as he answered it.

"Malcolm! Tell me the bad news!" I said quickly.

"Oh, you are both clever!" Malcom replied. "It is bad news! It's the wormhole, Doctor, Flo, it's getting bigger! We've gone way past 100 Bernards, I haven't invented a name for that."

"How can it get bigger by itself?" The Doctor asked, looking at me.

"Well, that's why I'm phoning! You'll work it out, if I know you, sir, ma'am."

"Flo, Doctor, we estimate the circumference of your invisible wormhole is now four miles, heading upwards." Erisa called in the background. "I've grounded all flights above London. We can't risk anyone else falling through."

"Good work, both of you." The Doctor said.

"But I have to know. Does that wormhole constitute a danger to this planet?" The phone beeped and The Doctor pulled back the phone, looking at it.

"Oh, sorry, call waiting, gotta go." I said as The Doctor hung up, answering the second call. "Yep?"

"Doctor, Flo, it's Nathan." Nathan said on the other line. "We got those duckboard things down, but..."

"It's my fault." Angela sobbed in the background.

"No, it's not, don't say that."

"Why, what's happened?" The Doctor asked.

"We kept on turning the engine, but... We're out of petrol. Used it all up. Even if we can get those wheels out...This bus is never going to move."

The Doctor lowered the phone and we shared a nervous look.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Christina asked. "Flo, Doctor, tell me."

"You promised you'd get us home." Nathan said. "Flo, Doctor? Are you still there?"

"Doctor, Flo, tell me, what did he say?"

A beeping came from one of the monitors suddenly and the Tritovores chirruped excitedly.

"It's the probe." The Doctor said, finally looking away from me. "It's reached the storm."

"And what's he saying?" Christina asked, eyeing the Tritovores.

"It's not a storm." I mumbled as we stood up and looked at the screen, showing a video from the prode of a mass of creatures that looked like flying manta rays.

"It's a swarm." Christina gasped. "Millions of them."

"Billions." The Doctor muttered.

**A/N - I hope you guys don't mind I've put this into two parts, as it is quite long! Also, I'm going to put a poll on my profile for what SJA adventures you want to see for the next series? The episodes will be from series 4 for SJA. I'm already doing The Nightmare Man and Death Of The Doctor (obviously, lol.) but I'm going to do one more and you guys get to vote! Eek! Very excited for the next story, series 5 is going to be fun!**


	10. Planet Of The Dead Part 2

"Ah!" The Doctor winced as the connection to the probe cut off. "We've lost the probe. I think it got eaten. Everything on this planet gets eaten."

"How far away is that swarm?" Christina asked.

"Hundred miles." I said. "But at that speed, it'll be here in twenty minutes."

The Tritovore chirruped at us.

"No, they're not just coming for us." The Doctor responded. "They want the wormhole.

"They're heading for Earth!" Christina gasped.

"Show the analysis."

One of the Tritovores quickly pulled up a 3D image of the creatures on a screen.

"Incredible!" I gasped. "They swarm out of a wormhole, strip the planet bare, then move on to the next world, start the life cycle all over again."

"So, they make the wormholes?" Christina asked.

"They must do." The Doctor shrugged.

"But how? They don't exactly look like technicians. And if the wormhole belongs to them, why are they 100 miles away?"

"Because they need to be? No. That's bonkers. Hang on! Yes! Oh! Do you see? Billions of them, flying in formation, all around the planet, round and round and round, faster and faster and faster, till they generate a rupture in space! The speed of them, and the numbers, and the size, all of that rips the wormhole into existence! "

"And the wormhole's getting bigger?"

"Because they're getting closer!" I exclaimed.

"But how do they get through? Cos that wormhole's a killer, we've seen it!"

"No, no, see the exo-skeleton?" I said, pointing on the screen to the creature's metal bones.

"Metal."

"They've got bones of metal! They eat metal, and extrude it into the exo-skeleton! So their velocity makes the wormhole, then their body makes it safe! Perfect design!" I said, sharing a grin with The Doctor

"Those things are going to turn the entire Earth into a desert. So why exactly are you two smiling?"

"Worse it gets, the more we love it!" The Doctor laughed.

"Me too. The thing is, Flo, Doctor, you're missing the obvious. We came here through the wormhole, yes? But our Tritovore friends didn't. They came here to trade with San Helios. Therefore, the question is, why did they crash?"

"Ah, good question! What a team!" He turned back to the Tritovores. "Like she said, why did you crash?"

...

One of the Tritovores led us into another room where there is a large open hole in the floor, a gravity well!

"Oh, yes." I laughed, jogging up to the gravity well and peering in. "Gravity Well, look. Goes all the way down to the engine. So what happened?" The Tritovore chirruped at us. "He says the drive system stalled. Ten miles up, they fell out of the sky. But what caused that?" It shrugged.

"Which means, 'no idea'." Christina said.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded. "But wait a minute, that's a crystal nucleus down there, yes?" It chirruped at us. "And it looks like it survived the crash. If the crystal's intact... Oh, yes, that's better than diesel!"

"What, you can use the crystal to move the bus?

"I think so. The spaceship's a write-off, but the 200's small enough."

"How does a Crystal drive a bus?"

"In a super-clever outer-spacey way, just trust me!" He turned and pulled up a feed on a monitor, showing us where the crystal was. "There's the crystal! It's fallen to the bottom of the well."

I turned to the Tritovore. "Have you got access shafts?" It chirruped back at me. "All frozen?"

"Maybe we can open them!" The Doctor suggested, pulling two comms out of his pocket, throwing one to Christina and putting the other in his ear. "Internal comms, put that on. You stay here, keep an eye on the shaft. Tell me if anything happens." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

...

The Doctor and I bolted back into the control room, running up to seperate banks of machinery.

"If I can use that sunlight to start the automatic maintenance." The Doctor muttered, fiddling with the machinery as he turned the comm onto loudspeaker. "Christina?"

I yanked out some wiring from the bank I was working on, "If you see a panel opening in that shaft, let us know." I called over.

"Nothing yet." Christina through the comm.

The Doctor connected two cables, "Anything now?"

"'Fraid not."

I pressed a few more buttons, "Any sign of movement?" I asked.

"Nope."

The Doctor ripped a few more wires out, "How's that?" He asked.

"Nothing."

I muttered to myself, connecting some wires, "_Any_ result?" I asked.

"Not a dickie bird." She sighed. "So let me get this right. You need that crystal? Then consider it done."

"Why, what d'you mean?" The Doctor asked as we shared a look. "Christina? Christina!" The both of us jumped up, running back into the well room as Christina dove into the wall, connected to a harness.

"Where the bloody hell did you get a harness from?" I gasped as The Doctor ran over, sonicing the pulley attached to the harness, making it stop abruptly.

"That's better." The Doctor sighed, sitting down on the edge of the well. I rolled my eyes, walking over and sitting down on the edge next to him.

"I decide when I stop, thank you." Christina said.

I glanced back at the feed on the screen, "You're about to hit the security grid. Look!"

"Excellent. So what do I do?"

"Try the big red button." The Doctor suggested.

There was a quick moment of silence, "Well done!" She said cheerfully.

"Now come back up! I can do that."

"Oh, don't you wish?"

"Slowly!"

The pulley began to move again slowly, "Yes, sir."

"Quite the mystery, aren't you? Lady Christina de Souza. Carrying a winch in her bag."

"No stranger than you, spaceman."

"We had this friend, once." I said sadly, staring into space as The Doctor took my hand. "She called The Doctor spaceman."

"And was she right? Do you zoom about the place in a rocket?"

"Well, a little blue box." The Doctor shrugged. "Travels in more than space. It can journey through time, Christina. Oh, the places Flo and I have been. World War One. Creation of the universe, end of the universe, the war between China and Japan." He frowned, peering into Christina's bag and pulling out a gold chalice. "And the Court of King Athelstan, in 924 AD. "But we don't remember you being there. So what are you doing with this?"

"Excuse me. A gentleman never goes through a lady's possessions."

The Tritovore chirrupped at us, looking at the chalice.

"It's the Cup of Athelstan." I explained to the alien. "Given to the first King of Britain, as a coronation gift from Hywel, King of the Welsh. But it's been held in the International Gallery for 200 years, which makes you, Lady Christina, a thief."

"I like to think I liberated it." Christina said.

"Don't tell me you need the money." The Doctor said.

"Daddy lost everything. Invested his fortune in the Icelandic banks."

"No, no, no, if you're short of cash, you rob a bank. Stealing this, that's a lifestyle."

"I take it you disapprove?"

"Absolutely."

"Meh." I shrugged. "I stole a grande from right out of a man's hand once." And I did, of course. I stole that 1,000 pound right out of Jack's hand in the middle of 1969.

"And were you sleeping with the man?" Christina asked.

"No, she was sleeping with this man." The Doctor said. The three of us stayed silent for a while before The Doctor continued, "Except, that little blue box. I stole it. From my own people."

"Good boy. You were right. We're quite a team." Suddenly, a loud screeching sound emitted from the lower levels of the ship. "What the blazes was that?" Christina gasped.

"We never did find out why the ship crashed. Christina, I think you should come back up."

"Too late. I can see it."

"Careful. Slowly." He turned to the Tritovore. "Have you got an open-vent system?" It chirrupped back at us. "I thought so."

"What does that mean?"

"It's like when birds fly into the engines of an aircraft." I explained.

"One of the creatures." Christina whispered.

The Doctor and I shared a nervous look, there was one of those bloody creatures in the bottom of the ship! "Got trapped in the vents." The Doctor explained. "Caused the crash. Christina, get out." He grabbed my hand and pulled the both of us up.

"It's not moving, I think it's injured."

"No, it's dormant, because it's so cold down there. But your body heat is raising the temperature."

"I tend to have that effect. Almost there." She muttered.

"Not just the crystal. I need the whole bed, the plate thing."

"I've got it!" She gasped.

The Doctor quickly pulled out the sonic again, sonicing the winch, making it pull back up very quickly. "Come on, come on!" He muttered. "Come on, come on, come on, come on! It's gonna eat its way up!" I glanced over the edge as Christina came flying further towards us, the creature following. She quickly hit the security button, turning on the field as she went past. The creature flew into the field, shrieking. "Oh, she's good!" Christina came flying to the top of the well and The Doctor swung her over to the side, taking the crystal and the couplings from her hands. "That's it, that's it. I've got you, I've got you!" The Trivitore walked forward, taking the crystal from The Doctor, chirruping at him. "Isn't she just?"

...

The Doctor, Christina and I, followed by the Tritovore ran into the control room up to the other Tritovore , standing by the controls.

"Commander!" The Doctor cheered, holding out the crystal. "Mission complete! Now we've got to get back to the 200, all of us." The Commander chittered at us. "Oh, don't be so daft! A captain can leave his ship if there's a bus standing by."

A rumbling echoed through the ship.

"What the hell was that?" Christina gasped. "Is this place safe? It's the creature. It's not dead."

"Maybe you didn't hit just one of them." I breathed. "If you hit a swarm..."

"Do you mean if there's more on board?"

"This ship's built inside a metal sleeve. They can move through the infrastructure, all around us."

Suddenly, one of the creatures thudded against the inside of the wall.

"And they wake up hungry." The Doctor said in agreement, turning to me. "Get out!" He pushed me out nervously. I ran through the ship and out into the desert, looking back with a gulp, looking for The Doctor. Eventually he and Christina ran out. The Doctor grabbed my hand, pulling me as he ran past. "What part of go don't you understand?!"

I laughed nervously, "You moan when you never have a companion that never wanders off, now you're complaining that I haven't?!"

"Oh shutup!" He muttered as we ran from the swarm, not far behind us, noticing the bus in sight when the mobile rang. With his spare hand, The Doctor fished out the phone and answered it.

"Doctor, Flo…" Malcom began.

"Not now Malcom!" The Doctor and I shouted in unison.

The Doctor hung up, pocketing the phone as we reached the bus, Nathan and Barclay standing in the doorway.

"At last!" Nathan gasped. "Where've you been?!"

"Get inside, get them sitting down." I told him.

"Now then, let's have a look." The Doctor said, taking the crystal out of the clamps.

"So what does that crystal do?" Christina asked.

"Oh, nothing, don't need the crystal." I laughed as The Doctor threw it over his shoulder.

She gasped, "I risked my life for that!"

"No no, you risked your life for these." The Doctor muttered, unhooking 4 clamps from the main piece of metal. He handed me two and ran round the other side as I attached the two clamps to the two tires nearest me. The Doctor ran back round from doing his side and we got onto the bus.

"But what are the clamps for? Do they turn the wheels?"

The Doctor jumped into the driver's seat as Christina stood next to him, watching, "Something like that. I just need to fix this. Have you got a hammer in that bag?"

"Funnily enough." She reached into her bag and pulled out a hammer.

"Phone, phone..." He quickly handed me the phone and I pressed redial, putting it to loudspeaker as he hooked the plate up to the steering wheel.

The dialing tone cut off and someone answered, "Malcolm, it's us!" I said quickly.

"I'm ready!" Malcom cried.

"Ready for what?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"We'll try to get back." I began. "There might be something following us. You need to find a way to close the wormhole."

"Would that be a compressed burst of feedback on a counter-oscillation, perchance?"

"Oh, Malcolm! You're brilliant!" The Doctor and I cheered in unison.

"Coming from you, sir, ma'am that means the world."

"Flo, what sort of something?" Erisa asked in the background. "That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing, I need to know the exact nature of the threat."

The Doctor and I shared a look. "Sorry, gotta go." I said, hanging up.

The plate sparked suddenly, making The Doctor groan, "Ah, it's not compatible!" He said. "Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together."

"And how do you do that?" Christina asked.

"I need something non-corrosive, something malleable, something ductile, something..." He slowly looked at Christina. "Gold."

"Oh, no you don't."

"Christina, what is it worth now?"

Barclay rushed to the front of the bus, holding out his watch.

"Hey, hey, use this!" He offered.

"I said gold." The Doctor said.

"It is gold."

"Oh, they saw you coming. Christina!"

I offered Barclay a small smile as he made his way back to his seat. Christina looked at her bag, then back at the passenger before taking out the cup, holding it.

"It's over 1,000 years old." She said nervously. "Worth £18 million. Promise me you'll be careful."

The Doctor took it from her gently. "I promise." I smirked, knowing him all too well. He turned the cup upside turn and began to bang it with the hammer.

"I hate you."

He managed to stick it into the plate, grinning.

"This is your driver speaking! Hold on tight!" He called back.

"What for?" Barclay asked. "What's he doing?"

"Do as he says!" Christina called back before turning back to The Doctor. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor began to turn on the engine. "Come on, that's it... You can do it, you beauty! One last trip!" The bus powered up and rattled. It then began to rise from the sand and the passengers in the back gasped.

Barclay moved over, looking out the window. "Ah, you are so kidding me!"

"We're flying! It's flying!" Nathan gasped.

"He's flying the bus!" Lou exclaimed.

"It's a miracle!" Angela grinned.

"Anti-gravity clamps." I said to Christina. "Didn't I say? Round we go."

The Doctor span the wheel, turning the bus round so we were facing away from the swarm and aimed at the wormhole.

"Doctor! They're coming!" Carmen shouted.

"Do you think this thing will survive the journey back?" Christina asked.

"Only one way to find out!" The Doctor began. "Next stop..."

"Planet Earth!" I cheered as The Doctor pressed down on the pedal, driving straight towards the wormhole.

…

After making it through and flying across London, Malcom and UNIT taking out the creatures, nothing could shock me today.

"Did I say I hated you?" Christina asked as we still flew, midflight. "I was lying." She suddenly grabbed The Doctor by the jacket, laying a long kiss on him. I gulped, turning away and looking across the city as Christina pulled back.

The Doctor stared, stunned, before calling back. "Do not stand forward of this point. Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty 200."

The bus landed down softly on the ground and everyone began to cheer.

With a sigh, everyone grabbed their things and began to get off the bus, each of them being greeted by soldiers and moved away to be checked over.

The Doctor flashed the psychic paper at the soldier, "I don't count."

The soldier nodded before turning to me, "Colonel Smith, ma'am."

I nodded, smiling as The Doctor linked my arm and spotted Erisa. We made our way over to her as a short man with glasses came rushing towards us.

"Doctor! Flo!" He cried.

"You must be Malcolm!" The Doctor grinned.

Malcom grabbed the both of us, hugging us tightly. "Oh! Oh, I love you." He pulled back, starstruck. "I love you, I love you."

"To your station, Doctor Taylor." Erisa told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Malcom nodded hurrying back. "I love you!" He called over his shoulder.

"Colonel Smith, Doctor," Erisa said, saluting the both of us. "I salute you, whether you like it or not. Now, I take it we're safe from those things?"

"They'll start again. Generate a new doorway." The Doctor shrugged. "It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes on to uninhabited planets."

"Closer to home, Captain, those two lads," I said, looking back at Barclay and Nathan. "Very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT's finest."

"Of course Ma'am." She smiled. "And I've got something for you."

A few metres away, a soldier dropped a tarp, revealing The TARDIS. The Doctor and I laughed, walking up to the old girl.

"Better than a bus, any day!" I cheered. "Hello!"

"Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace."

"Oh, she doesn't mind." I giggled.

"Now, I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. I don't suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?"

"Not a chance!"

"Till we meet again, Doctor, Flo."

"I hope so."

The Doctor shook her hand and the woman turned, walking off. We smiled, watching everyone when Christina ran up to us.

"Little blue box!" She grinned. "Just like you said! Right then, off we go! Come on, Doctor, Flo show me the stars!"

"No." The Doctor said, stunning me a little.

"What?"

"I said no."

"But I saved your life. And you saved mine."

"So?"

"We're surrounded by police. I'll go to prison."

"Yeah."

"But you were right, it's not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure, and today, with you... I want more days like this. I want every day to be like this. We're made for each other, you said so yourself. The perfect team. Why not?"

"People have travelled with me and I've lost them." The pain flashed across my eyes. All the people we lost. Rose, Jack, Donna, Martha, Mickey. Everyone. "Lost them all. Never again."

A policeman appeared behind Christina, "Lady Christina de Souza!" He laughed. Oh, I have waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on suspicion of theft." A bunched of other policemen handcuffed her. "You do not have to say anything, etcetera, etcetera. Dennison, take her away." We watched, not really bothered, as she was lead away when Carmen and Lou made their way up to us.

"Doctor, Flo?" Carmen asked softly. "You take care, now."

The Doctor smiled at her, "You too! Chops and gravy, lovely!"

"No, but you be careful." She said sadly. "Because your song is ending, sir."

The Doctor's face dropped, "What do you mean?"

"It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then, Doctor, Flo... Oh, but then... He will knock four times."

The two of us shared a look as they walked away.

"I'll be in in a minute." The Doctor mumbled. I nodded, a little disturbed at what Carmen said, stepping into The TARDIS.

…

I stepped out with a sigh into the darkness of Bannerman Road, the street and house lights illuminating the road. I turned back to the doorway of The TARDIS.

"You could come in for a cup of tea if you wanted?" I asked The Doctor as he leaned against the doorframe.

"You know I don't do families." The Doctor smirked.

"Yes, but they're_ my _family. Ok, just see it as coming to see your best friend, Sarah Jane Smith!" The Doctor groaned, rolling his eyes. "It's not like a big family interrogation, it's a cup of tea!"

"I can't." He sighed.

"Ok." I said sadly, placing a kiss to his forehead. "Until we meet again, Time Lord." I turned, making my way towards the drive.

"Were you annoyed?" He called after me. I turned and looked back. "That she was flirting with me?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Feelings like that just don't go away like that, Doctor."

"I know." The Doctor said in agreement. "I love you."

I smiled tearily, "I love you too." I whispered, turning back round and walking up to the drive.


	11. The Gift Part 1

**A/N - Don't forget to vote for the third SJA adventure in the next Me And You story! The poll is on my profile! **

The five of us bolted across the industrial estate, inbetween a number of warehouses, chasing a rather fat man carrying a backpack and wearing a grey hoodie. Which was annoying really because as I grew, it was getting harder to catch up with things or people we were chasing. Even though I was wearing tracksuit bottoms, a long sleeved t shirt and a blue jumper, it was still uncomfortable and didn't help.

"There he is!" Clyde cried as we ran.

"Don't let him get away!" Mum shouted as the man ran round a corner, although hobbling seeming to be a lot faster than us. We chased him round the corner, following him further down inbetween warehouses.

"Come on Flo!" Luke said, grabbing my hand and pulling me as we ran round another corner to find a dead end, and no sign of the man. "That's impossible!" He gasped.

"No it isn't!" Mum said, pointing over at an open gap, covered by a cloth by one of the warehouses to our left.

...

"He's gotta be here somewhere." Mum said as we walked through the warehouse, looking round frantically.

"He's just a kid..." Rani began. "What does he want with a..." She looked to me and Luke. "What was it again?"

"A matter compressor." Luke and I said in unison.

"Maybe he wants matter compressed." Clyde suggested as we walked round a corner of boxes.

"Whatever is his reason the Pharos Institute need it back." Mum said as we stopped, at a row of boxes with a path either side. "Split up."

We all nodded and I walked off one way with Clyde and Luke and Rani went the other with Mum. We cautiously and quietly made our way down the path when a ripping sound filled the air.

"Did you hear that?" Clyde asked nervously.

"It can't be." Luke whispered.

"Oh for fuck sake." I whispered, rolling my eyes. Not again.

A green light came from behind a bunch of boxes before they all toppled to the ground.

"It is!" Clyde gulped. "The Slitheen!" We began to back away nervously. "They're back!" We stopped to a halt as a small child Slitheen stepped out, baring it's teeth at us. It suddenly bolted forward, pushing the three of us stumbling to the side and I ran past us.

"Are you ok?" Mum asked, running round with Rani as Clyde and Luke helped me stand still properly.

"Don't worry about us, where did it go?" Clyde asked, pointing off in the direction the Slitheen ran. We ran slightly in the direction to find an empty space.

"Brilliant." I whispered. "Lost them."

...

"If the Slitheen are back on Earth it means mayhem." I explained as we ran out of the warehouse. "On a global scale."

"What do they want this time?" Luke asked.

"Same as usual I expect." I shrugged. "Convert Earth into cash."

"Then how do we find them?" Rani asked.

"We'd need a blood hound." Clyde said.

"Ha." I smirked. "Or possibly a canine." We all stopped abruptly and the others looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Canine?"

"Seriously?" Clyde asked dryly.

"Oh someone just go and call K9." I muttered.

Mum smiled, shaking her head before pulling a whistle out of her jacket, blowing into it.

Eventually, K9 came rolling up to us.

"Greeting Mistress." K9 said.

"We need you to follow a trail K9." Mum explained as Clyde kneeled down next to him.

Clyde looked up at me, shocked, "He can smell?" He asked, looking back at K9. "How?"

"All factory sensors." K9 said.

"Yeah, that clears that up." Clyde nodded, confused, standing back up.

"We're looking for a Slitheen." I said as K9's sensor stick extended out from his head.

"Alien pheremone detected, Mistress." K9 said, rolling past us in a forwards direction. "Trail leads in this direction." Rani smiled at me, impressed, as we followed after K9.

...

"Insufficient data." K9 said, circling round as we ran up to him.

"You lost them K9?" Mum gapsed. "No!"

"Affirmative, Mistress."

"We'll never find him now!" Clyde sighed.

Rani and I glanced up, wide eyed, to find a blue electrical field covering the sky.

"Well that might help." I said casually. "Ok then, off we go." I said, leading everyone off to the source of the blue field.

...

"Switch it off boys!" I called over patronizingly.

We stepped into the warehouse to find the child Slitheen and another man with blonde curly hair standing by a bunch of machinery, showing a compression wave being put round the Earth on the screen.

"Sarah Jane and Flo Smith," The blonde man replied menacingly. "How predictable."

"Nice to be known of." I shrugged, walking forward with my hands in my pockets. It's funny really, how a alien race trying to destroy the Earth just didn't bother me at all anymore. It was, a little boring now I suppose, but I kept going. Out of hope that a little blue box might brighten up the foggy sky one night. What's also funny is that I always say that I want nothing to do with The Doctor, that I don't want him in my life, that I don't want to see him... but I'd still do anything to see a blue box on the corner of the street. "Now come on," I continued, taking the sonic lipstick from Mum and half threateningly pointing it at them. "Turn it off, will you?"

"No chance." The blonde man snapped.

I rolled my eyes, switching on the lipstick and pointing it at the machinery, making the console spark, which didn't stop the clock ticking...

"Nice try, Miss Smith." The child Slitheen said sickly, making me frown at the lipstick. "It's sonic wave resistance."

"So what does that thing actually do?" Clyde asked angrily, pointing at the machinery.

"And why steal the matter compressor?" Luke snapped, stepping in front of me protectively. I glanced at Luke, grabbing his arm to get him to calm down. He was getting pretty angry. And then I noticed. What I'd turned my baby brother into. He'd revolved his whole life round waiting for me to come back, and protecting Mum, Clyde, Maria and Rani. He'd watched me spend all that time looking after them, he must have thought that was what he was meant to do too. And he'd become so protective. Out in the universe, out travelling, that would be perfect. He'd be brilliant, amazing. But on Earth, it was way too much. He didn't _need _to be the person he was.

"Thank to your compressor," The blonde man continued, snapping me from my thoughts. "The Earth, we can crush it."

"If you crush carbon enough, it turns into a diamond." Rani said.

"A _gigantic _diamond. Worth a fortune."

I had to laugh, "There's a whole bloody planet made completely of diamond." I smirked, stepping out of the way. "K9 now!"

As we all stepped away, K9 came rolling forward. "Maximum destruction mode!" K9 announced before shooting a laser at the control panel. But alas, nothing.

"It's not working!" Rani gasped.

"Grab the girl!" The blonde haired man ordered. The child Slitheen grabbed Rani's arm, grabbing hold of her neck and pulling her back.

"LET HER GO!" Clyde shouted, trying to rush forward only for Luke and I to pull him back.

"Try that again and you'll be sorry." The child Slitheen threatened.

"Don't move K9, hold fire!" Mum said nervously.

"Disable the dog or she gets it!" The blonde haired man ordered.

"Sorry K9, power down."

"UNIT deactivating." K9 said, reversing and powering off.

I glanced at the clock... 14... 13...

"Isn't there something we can do?" Luke asked.

"Mind you..." I began, glancing out into the empty space next to the Slitheen. "I quite like hope." I quoted The Doctor. A gold light flashed and we winced slightly as two Slitheen stood in the light, one with a green collar and another with a red, which quickly died down.

"Who are they?" Clyde asked.

I shrugged, surprised, "Well that usuall doesn't happen." I muttered.

"Stand back Miss Smith!" The Slitheen in the red collar called as it advanced, raising it's wrist and shooting a laser from a metal contraption on it's arm, hitting the matter compressor.

"Compression halted." The computer announced.

"Now release the child." The Slitheen in the green collar ordered. The child Slitheen let go of Rani and she came running towards me. "On order of the high council of Raxus prime you are charged with crimes against the state." It announced to the blonde haired man and the child Slitheen. "Fraud, theft, high treason. The penalty for each is death."

"He made me do it." The child Slitheen said nervously, pointing to the blonde haired man.

"Please, no, I'm innocent!" The blonde haired man cried.

The Slitheen in the green collar began to fiddle with an identical metal contraption on it's arm, containing the two criminals in a golden ball before it disappeared.

"What have you done with them?" Mum asked.

"We've teleported them to our ship." The Slitheen in the red collar said. "They will stand trial on our home planet."

"I guess we owe you our lives. Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks." Rani said. "I was nearly Slitheen lunch."

"Who are you?"

"We are Blathereen." The Slitheen... well _Blathereen _in the green collar said.

"Blathereen." Luke said, confused. "Never heard of you."

"Slitheen aren't the only family on Raxacoricofallapatorius." I said simply, squeezing Luke's hand.

"But they are the only criminals." The Blathereen in the red collar agreed. "We Blathereen respect the law."

"Yeah why should we believe you?" Clyde asked angrily.

"As you can see, we do not disguise ourselves in human skin, like Slitheen. We could never kill a human."

"Not all visitors to your planet intend harm, Miss Smith." The Blathereen in the green collar said, glancing at Mum's concerned look. "Some come here out of pure interest, some are asylum seekers."

"And some actually want to help."

"Why are you here?" Luke asked threateningly.

"We've dedicated out lives to tracking down Slitheen, bringing them to justice."

"You mean you're... bounty hunters?" Clyde asked.

"It isn't something we do for profit, it is our duty."

"To be honest, we're pretty good at handling Slitheen by ourselves." Mum said.

"We do not doubt it." The Blathereen with the green collar said. "Your work is spoken of in great regard back home."

"Interstellar fame, eh Sarah Jane?" Rani grinned.

"It's rips your soul inside out." I said, looking over at Rani. "Interstellar fame, I mean."

"Blathereen are incustomed to offer thanks for such great deeds." The Blathereen in the red collar said. "By sitting down for dinner."

"And what's on the menu?" Clyde asked. "Clyde burgers with a side of Rani?"

"It's wrong to have come this far without showing our appreciation." The Blathereen in the green collar said.

"That might be a bit tricky." Mum said cautiously.

"Why?" Rani asked happily. "I think it's a great idea. A dinner party."

"Think about it, Rani." Mum whispered, turning back and looking at us. "They can't exactly come to our place."

"Mr Smith's there and loads of alien stuff." Luke mumbled.

"Then they can come to mine." Rani said.

"Oh yeah, your Mum and Dad will love that." Clyde said sarcastically.

"They're at a headteachers conference." I said, flicking Clyde in the side of the head. "That's why she's staying with us."

"Does nothing sink in with you?" Rani asked. "Come on, it's an amazing opportunity. Clyde will cook, he's a secret Jamie Oliver."

"I can't deny it." Clyde shrugged.

"I suppose so." Mum nodded. "After all, they did save our lives."

"Miss Smith." The Blathereen in the red collar called over. "What do you say?"

"Yes. Dinner would be lovely. You're very welcome, Mrs..."

"Please, my name's Leaf Apple Bing. Leaf for short. This is my husband," She gestured to the other Blathereen. "Tree Lawn Acre. I call him Tree."

"Sarah Jane." Mum introduced. "This is Clyde, Rani," She pulled me and Luke forward. "And my son and daughter, Flo and Luke."

"Pleased to meet you all." Tree said.

"Right." Apple said. "Let us have your teleport coordinates and we'll join you in an hour. We must freshen up first."

...

"I still don't think we can trust them." Mum said.

The five of us stood in Rani's kitchen with Clyde putting shepperds pie into a tray.

"Yeah, when have the Slitheen ever helped us?" Clyde asked.

"They're not Slitheen." Rani said, taking something out of a cupboard. "They're not even the same colour."

"Of course." I said sarcastically. "Let me get out my Dulux colour chart and find the exact shade of green they are."

"It doesn't matter what colour they are." Luke said. "They're from the same planet."

"All I know is we have to keep our guard up until we're certain." Mum said.

"Look at me," Clyde said dryly. "Head chef to the enemy."

"I didn't know you could cook Clyde."

"I'm a man of many talents. Anyway, it's only shepperds pie. Mum taught me."

"I hope they don't have any strange dietary requirements. Although it's hard to go wrong with soup." Mum muttered, peering over at the bowl of soup on the other side of the counter.

Suddenly, the same orange glow appeared on the other side of the room and Leaf and Tree appeared.

"Good evening Sarah Jane." Leaf said cheerily.

...

"Sorry it's such a squeeze." Mum said as we watched them cautiously. Clyde and Rani sat one side, with me and Luke on the other and Mum and the Blathereen at either end. We watched as they gulped the soup out of giant bowls noisily, not leaving a drop left.

"This delightful liquid is...?" Tree asked as they put their bowls down.

"_Was _tomato soup." Luke said.

"Though you'd prefer something more meaty." Clyde muttered.

"Shutup Clyde." Rani whispered.

"Delicious!" Leaf exclaimed. "We must take some home for the next time the Rackdeen come to dinner."

"They adore foreign food." Tree said in agreement.

"So, tell us about your home planet." Mum said.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius was once the most admired planet in the Raxus alliance. Clom, Clix, and Raxacorico_farlon_patorius all took their lead from us." Leaf said.

"And the Blathereen were one of the most respected families."

"Until the Slitheen bribed their way into power. They ruined our planet's good name!" Leaf raised her fist, smacking it against the table, making everyone flinch.

"That must have been terrible for you." Rani said nervously, collecting both their bowls and taking them over to the sink.

"What happened to the Slitheen?" Luke asked.

"They crashed." Tree said. "Then the rest of the population rose up against them and were deposed.

"Some faced justice," Leaf said as Rani sat back down. "Some fled to the furtherest corners of the galaxy."

"It was our duty to hunt them."

"We're deeply sorry for the trouble they've caused here. And as this seems an appropriate moment." She turned to Tree. "Tree?" Tree reached down beside him as Mum cautiously pulled out her sonic lipstick. "This is not just a gift for your hospitality." Tree pulled up a square chest with an orange bow around it. "But compensation for the Slitheen's behaviour on Earth." Tree opened up the chest, dry ice flowing out of it. He reached into it and pulled out a small green plant in a black pot. "This is Rackweed." Leaf explained as Tree held it out.

Rani reached out to touch it, only for Clyde to bat her hand away.

"It's just a present, Clyde." Rani reassured him.,

"His concern is understandable. Though this is something that will truly delight you."

"It's lovely." Mum nodded. "Thank you."

"It's a staple food back home. It can grow anywhere, even in the harshest conditions."

"Nutricious and delicious." Tree said in agreement.

"But this isn't just a gift for you, we want you to share it with your entire world."

"We know you suffer from famine on Earth. Rackweed could end it, forever."

"Of course if it came directly from outsiders such as ourselves, your people would be distrustful. That is why we want you, Sarah Jane, to be our ambassador."

"Imagine the fame and the glory."

"I'm not too bothered about the whole fame thing," Mum began. "We do what we do, to help the world."

"This little plant could save millions of lives." Leaf said.

Mum picked up the plant, looking at it, when the oven binged. "Ah, main course." She looked at Rani. "Give me a hand?" The two of them got up and quickly spoke it the kitchen as me and the boys stared at the Blathereen.

...

"So Sarah Jane," Tree began after he and Leaf ate up the whole tray of shepperds pie. "Will you be our ambassador?"

"It's our chance to finally put things right." Leaf said. "And it could mean a new friendship between our races."

"You realise I'll have to analyse the Rackweed?" Mum asked, picking up the plant. "Make sure it's safe?"

"Of course. Do that straight away."

"Thank you. In principle, I, we, Earth accepts."

...

"Mr Smith I need you!" Mum called, holding the Rackweed. She stood in front of Mr Smith with Luke next to her as Clyde, Rani and I sat down on the steps, in front of K9 who was perched on the edge of the step.

Mr Smith opened with his usual fanfare, "How may I assist you, Sarah Jane?"

"I need you to analyse something." She held out the Rackweed and Mr Smith shone a blue lighted scanner over it.

"Such an amazing opportunity." Rani mumbled as Mr Smith analysed the Rackweed.

"Yeah." Clyde said dryly. "Or it could all be a trap."

"They're Blathereen, not Slitheen." Rani argued as Luke sat down next to me, laying his head on my shoulder as Mum walked up to her desk, placing the Rackweed down.

"Slitheen, Blathereen whatever. They're all from Raxacorico-doo-dah, and that place has a seriously dodgy reputation."

"You can't condemn an entire race just because some of them are bad. There are bad people of Earth too."

"Rani's right." Luke said softly, putting his hand on my bump. "We're here to help aliens, not just fight them."

"Exactly." Rani agreed. "I mean come on, for instance, The Doctor's race, they can't all have been as heroic as The Doctor."

"They weren't." I laughed dryly, staring into space. "The high council were corrupt, evil, murderous. But there was one man who done it really." I mumbled.

"The Master's dead." Mum breathed behind me.

"Yeah... For now." I frowned, shaking my head. He was dead. Why was I saying that?

We looked up at Mum as she fiddled with the planet.

"Sarah Jane?" Rani asked.

"This is huge." Mum sighed, picking up the plant, holding it out to us. "If I make this public, it'll change everything. No more hiding in the shadows, saving the world in secret, I'll be front page news."

"Sarah Jane Smith." Rani said fondly, grinning at Luke and Clyde. Because of course the teenagers thought this was great, brilliant, but me and Mum stared at each other regretfully. Because we knew what this meant. The world wouldn't just know about us and all the aliens, they'd know about me and the baby, even The Doctor. It just would never work. And we both knew we couldn't not give the world this plant, and if we did that, then I'd have to go again. And I _promised _them I'd never leave them again. "Ambassador for Earth, eh?"

Mum looked away, putting the Rackweed back on the desk.

"Analysis complete." Mr Smith announced, grabbing our attention back to him. "Although the Rackweed has a more complex cell structure than Earth flora," He began, showing a more detailed diagram of a leaf on the screen as Rani got up, walking towards him. "There is, as far as I can tell, no threat."

"It's harmless then?" Luke asked, letting go of me and getting up, standing next to Rani.

"See?" Rani said, looking back at me and Mum as Clyde also got up next to them. "Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah but I still don't like it." Clyde muttered, crossing his arms.

"Anyway, time you lot were in bed!" Mum sighed. "School tomorrow, and you've all got a test. Am I right?"

I got up, walking over to the teenagers and smirking at them as Clyde frowned. "A test?" He asked as we all turned back to look at Mum. "Sorry did someone say test? Don't really understand that word."

"Test, assessment of knowledge." K9 said.

"He knows what it means K9." Rani teased, pinching Clyde's cheek. "Just not how to pass it." She added in a baby voice as Clyde pulled away, pouting.

"Luke, Rani, bed." Mum said. Luke and Rani nodded, making their way towards the door. "I put a towel in your room." She told Rani as the two of them stepped out of the door. "Clyde, home!"

"I won't be a sec!" Clyde said as I made my way towards the door with a huff. "I just need to borrow a... book for revision."

I smiled, shaking my head as Mum and I stepped out of the attic.

...

Mum and I sat, cuddled up together under a blanket in the living room, some crappy late night film on the telly, illuminating the room.

"I can't let you leave them again." Mum mumbled.

"I know." I sighed. "We'll think of something, we always do."

"Maybe you should head out to Washington for a bit?" Mum suggested. "Go see Maria and Alan for a bit."

"Maybe."

"He's in my dreams."

I looked up at her softly as she stared straight ahead, "The Doctor?"

Mum gulped, "The Master."

"Right." I breathed, looking away.

"Sometimes in his old incarnations, how _I _knew him, sometimes as Harold Saxon, I..."

"He's dead Mum."

"That man's escaped death more times than you've had hot dinners Flo, you know that."

"I know, I know."

...

"Eugh." I frowned, walking into mine and Luke's room as he packed things into his rucksack, in his uniform minus his tie, music playing in the background. "JLS." I walked over to the cupboard, throwing his shoes at him. He sat down and put them on, doing up the last button on his shirt before making his way over to his mirror, fiddling with his hair. He turned back, pulling up his collar.

"Tie." He muttered to himself before turning to look at me. "Tie?

"Attic." I smiled, sitting down on the bed.

He grinned at me, jogging out of the attic.

A minute later he stumbled back in, carrying his tie, looking woozy and slightly green. I jumped up with a yelp, putting my arms under his to hold him up, leading him over to the bed and sitting him down.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, running my hands over his face, pushing his hair back.

"LUKE, FLO, RANI!" Mum shouted from downstairs. "TOAST IS GETTING COLD." She suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Hurry up or you'll be late!" She looked at Luke, her face dropping. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I feel strange." Luke said as I stood up, sitting beside him. I quickly calmed down, knowing I couldn't worry Mum about how worried I was. Luke was the perfect human being made by the Bane, it was physically _impossible _for him to get ill.

Mum walked over at sat down on the other side of him, putting her hand on his back, "In what way?" She asked.

"Dunno. It's probably nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're feeling ill." Mum said, looking at his pale face. "The Bane gave you perfect health."

"Is this what being ill is like?" Luke asked.

"Well how do you feel exactly?"

"Everything's gone blurry." Mum and I shared a nervous look before glancing back at him. "My chest is aching, my head hurts." I placed a hand to Luke's forehead, frowning.

"Come on slow coach!" Rani grinned, appearing in the doorway. Her face dropped slightly as she looked at Luke. "What's up?"

"Luke's not feeling very well, but you get off to school." Mum said.

"Shouldn't we call a Doctor?"

"Rani, school, please." She nodded, turning and walking off. Mum turned back to Luke, "You should say home this morning."

"I don't want to miss the biology test." Luke said feebly.

"Test can wait." I shrugged. "We'll call the school, let them know."

...

And so I sat with Luke, and he just got worse.

"How you feeling?" Mum asked, sitting down next to us after saying goodbye to Rani on her way to school.

"Not great." Luke gulped as I pushed his hair back slightly, covered in a cold sweat.

"Worse?" Luke nodded. "Right. Let's be methodical about this. Go back to the beginning, what we're you doing when it started?"

"I was in the attic."

"The attic."

Mum and I shared a shocked look. The Rackweed. It was all my fault. I told him where his tie was. I should have been a good sister and gone and got it for him.

...

"Analysis complete." Mr Smith announced. Mum and I stood in front of him as he ran a second scan on the Rackweed. I glanced back at the desk where it sat, the bud now wide open with a red, vicious looking flower flourishing out. "The Rackweed is not harmless." I gulped, looking back to Mr Smith.

"I knew it!" Mum said tearily. "Blathereen!"

"Adaption to it's cell structure suggests a more deadly lifeform."

"Well couldn't you have seen this coming?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Flo, Sarah Jane, the plant seems to have mutated since my last report."

"No way!" I shouted sarcastically, pointing back at the plant.

"It was probably in a state of deep hibernation, something must have triggered it's development cycle."

"What's going on?" We looked back to see Luke standing in the doorway, clutching onto the frame weakly.

"You should be in bed!" I said, trying to be as cheery as possible as I ran up to him, clutching his arms gently and leading him into the attic, where Mum pulled him into a hug.

"According to my analysis, Rackweed seeks out life forms that deems a threat to it's propergation and drains them of energy." Mr Smith reported. "It will send it's victims into a deep deep coma from which they will never return."

"Yeah, shutup now." I hissed as Mum lead Luke over to the second sofa by Mr Smith, laying him down.

"Emergency analysis continuing." Mum sat down next to Luke as I made my way over, kneeling down next to them.

"Luke, you two have all I've really got." Mum said, rubbing Luke's hand. "Everything else, makes no sense without you."

"Basically Mum is saying don't go dying on us." I laughed sadly. "Because every family needs a cool older sister but they can't function without a geeky little brother."

Luke gave me a small smile at that. And then it kind of hit me. If this is how nervous and upset I was now, with Luke, would it be like this when the baby was born? I wanted to scream and rip out the walls and chop the Blathereen into little pieces... and then I realised. This was what parenting would be like.

"I'm sorry to report, Sarah Jane, Flo." Mr Smith announced. "But my sensors confirm that the Rackweed are not merely confined to this house."

My eyes widened and I looked up at Mr Smith, "It's out there?!"

"It's already reproduced, most likely by releasing spores."

"It must have got out through the window." Luke croaked, nodding up to the open window by the desk.

"We've got to stop this." Mum said as Luke sunk lower into the sofa, his eyes drooping.

"Please, I'm so tired."

"Luke please." I begged, grabbing onto Luke's arm. "Luke can you hear me?"

"I'm ok." He nodded. I gently lifted up his shirt and Mum and I stared, shocked at little green and red blotches all over his skin. "What the hell is that?!" I gasped.

"He has been subjected to an incredibly high dose of Rackweed spores." Mr Smith reported.

Luke's head dropped, his eyes shutting. "Luke, you must stay awake!" I cried, shaking him.

His eyes opened again and he nodded as Mum smiled nervously, nodding with him.

...

"This is all my fault." Mum gulped, squeezing Luke's hand.

I glanced up at the Rackweed as it spat our some more spores. "Mum look!" I gasped as the Rackweed came towards us.

"Mr Smith I need you!" Mum exclaimed, pulling me up onto the sofa, moving in front of me and Luke. "Mr Smith, please!" She begged as it advanced further and further.

Oh shit.


	12. The Gift Part 2

_**A/N - Ok I know it's been ages since an update but here we are! **_

_**I've been starting a new rewrite so I've been busy on that. **_

_**So as an apology for being so long, I'm giving you a sneak preview to the End Of Time, AND a snippet from one of the chapters from my new rewrite at the end of this chapter!**_

"Launching venting system!" Mr Smith suddenly announced, steam puffing out from the super computer as Mum pulled Luke and I into a desperate hug. "Maximum instruction." Mr Smith's screen flew up out of sight suddenly, revealing two big fans underneath which blew strongly through the attic, sucking in the spores into the fan. As they all got eaten away, Mr Smith's screen flew back down and silence filled the attic.

"Mr Smith?" Mum said getting up quickly as I layed Luke back down. "You are amazing." She said, running up to the upper level of the attic.

"Every computer has a cooling mechanism, applying it at full power has severely depleted my energy banks."

Mum picked up the Rackweed, holding it at arm's length, "What do I do with this thing?"

"Safe." I muttered, placing a kiss to Luke's head. Mum nodded, running over to the safe, pulling it open, throwing it in and quickly slamming it shut. "Luke can you here me?" I asked as Mum ran over to us. "It's Flo."

"Yeah, Flo." Luke muttered. "I'm fine."

Mum pulled open the top of his shirt carefully, seeing the infection of red and green blobs had spread, getting incredibly angry. I felt the anger raising up inside me, bubbling. They'd _hurt _my baby brother.

"Oh Luke." Mum whispered as she got up, walking back over to Mr Smith quickly. "What has it done to him?"

"The Rackweed spores not only reseed the plant, they are also it's weapon against anything or anyone standing in it's path." Mr Smith said.

"Surely Luke's much stronger than a normal human?!" I asked angrily, looking over at Mr Smith.

"He is and maybe be able to resist the effects for longer, however he inhaled the spores directly into his lungs."

"Oh Luke." Mum gulped.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, tears in my eyes.

...

Mum stood behind Luke, stroking his head as I sat opposite him. We really had no idea. I didn't have a clue. And I'd noticed lately that I didn't know what was happening with a lot of things. With the 456 and now, with this.

"Monitoring Luke's condition." Mr Smith reported. "The poison has infected 63% of his cells. But time's running out."

"You analysed the plant!" I screamed, standing up and violently striding over to Mr Smith. "You must have some idea how to fight it!"

"The Rackweed's genetic structure is adapting constantly, it could take me days to create an antidote, even then it might not work. We have half an hour at the most."

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM FROM ME!" I screamed loudly. Tears streamed down my face and I clutched my hair in anger, kicking a nearby chair across the room. "There has to be a way. He's _15_, Mr Smith."

"I'm recieving a news report of a similar case to Luke's."

"Put it up Mr Smith." Mum gulped, walking over to me. The screen flicked over to outside a hospital, with a reporter outside.

"This morning a number of people have been admitted to Park Vale hospital after collapsing at home or at work. Doctor's are unsure what has caused the unusal marks on their bodies although it has been suggested they may be some sort of tropical disease." The reporter said before leading the camera over to an ambulance in the background. "This looks like another case of this now. Excuse me, doctor!" He called to a doctor walking over to the ambulance as a policeman standing guard outside the hospital, trying to stop the reporter coming near. "Cameron Marsh, BBC news." A paramedic and a nurse began to pull out a stretcher, "Any comment for BBC news?" The stretcher rolled out, holding a unconcious woman with the same markings as Luke before the camera cut off.

"How quickly can it spread?" I asked, wiping away the tears on my face.

"At it's current rate propergation," Mr Smith began. "The Rackweed will have seeded the whole of London in a few hours. "And in approximatley 3 days, the plant could have easily consumed the entire planet."

...

"Luke can you hear me?" Mum asked, sitting down next to Luke, carrying a glass of water, as I stood beside him.

"Yes Mum I can hear you." Luke nodded. Mum tipped the glass gently into his mouth and poured in some of the water. "We're leaving you with Mr Smith. He'll take care of you."

"Where are you going, Sarah Jane, Flo?" Mr Smith asked.

"If you can't give us an antidote, then we have no choice." I said bitterly, turning and looking back at Mr Smith. "The Blathereen started this, and we're going to stop it."

"But they'll be halfway across the galaxy by now."

"You think?" I laughed. "No, they've stuck around. Waiting for the plan to unfold. Scan for the ship, Mr Smith."

"Their ships is shielded," Mr Smith began as Mum and I walked over to the super computer. "Remember I did not detect it's approach, without their teleport coordinates, it cannot be located."

Mum opened up her watch, holding it out to Mr Smith, "Lucky I remembered it last night."

...

"You're going to be alright." I said calmly as Mum fixed the blanket over Luke. "_Nobody's _taking you away from me, ok?"

Mum placed a teary kiss to his cheek, squeezing his hand as we shared a look.

"Teleport directory confirm the Blathereen have immediatley left Earth's vicinity." Mr Smith reported.

Mum and I jumped up, running over to Mr Smith. "No, wait a moment." I began as we watched the diagram on screen. "That beams not leading away from Earth, it's relooping. AGAIN!" I exclaimed, spinning round before turning back to Mum, explaining everything very quickly to Mum. "Just like before. The last time, with the _Slitheen _they landed then faked their crash, they re-landed!" I looked back at the screen, seeing where they'd landed. "Antartica!"

...

Mum pulled her jacket on frantically, helping me put on mine as I glanced over at a weak Luke, still laying on the sofa.

"Mr Smith can you remotely activate the Rackweed teleport?" Mum asked. "Get us to their ship?"

"I only have enough energy left for a one way trip." Mr Smith said.

"We'll take our chances." I replied as Mum riffed through her back. "We're not going to stand here and watch Luke, _die_."

"Who will save the world if something happens to you?" Mr Smith asked as Mum pulled a blue suitcase from round the side of her desk, pulling out a big, red water gun.

"This time, it's about Luke." Mum said, looking at the gun intently.

"There's people out there." I said, glancing over at Luke. "Who'll protect the Earth. We've got Rani and Clyde, Martha, people like that." I breathed in sharply, looking back to Mr Smith. "Activate that teleport."

...

I breathed in sharply, Mum and I reappearing on the Blathereen ship in a golden light. I looked around the space tech room, it was small, with a table in the middle of the room, a chair either end of the table, with two bowls of green munge on. The Blathereen looked round from a screen, showing a map of London, on the other side of the room.

"This is loaded," I began as Mum aimed the red water gun at the Blathereen threateningly. "With vinegar." The Blathereen slowly raised their hands in the air. "You're going to do exactly as I say, or we'll blast you to oblivion." Mum slowly edged towards the Blathereen as I spoke, "My brother is _dying_. And I'm not going to let you or anyone take him away from me, so keep perfectly still," I nodded to Mum next to me. "She's feeling trigger happy."

"You're making a terrible mistake." Tree said.

"We didn't do anything we're innocent!" Leaf begged. "Honestly we are."

Mum quickly shot down at its foot, making it jump back quickly.

"I don't believe it." Mum hissed. "Now fix it."

"Alright, we knew the Rackweed would spread." Tree said. "But we didn't realise the damage it would do. We're sorry. We will reverse the process. Leaf," His wife turned to him. "We have no choice my dear."

"Entering computer code." Leaf sighed, turning back to the screen. "Destroy all Rackweed."

"The Rackweed is being eliminated. It'll take a few seconds."

Mum and I looked over at the screen, showing no Rackweed in London.

"Confirm Rackweed density on Earth." I said sternly, staring at the screen.

"Rackweed fully eliminated." The computer announced.

"Would you mind putting the weapon down, Sarah Jane?" Leaf asked.

Mum span round, aiming the gun at Leaf, "It's Miss Smith, to you."

"_Please_, Miss Smith."

Mum looked at Leaf warily before lowering it. Suddenly, Tree bashed her hand, spinning Mum round and putting her arm round her neck, grabbing her threateningly.

"NO!" I screamed as Tree grabbed hold of me, putting a claw round my neck. I could feel my heart in my throat, they had my Mum. They had infected Luke and the Rackweed was going to reach Clyde and Rani. My whole family... I managed to grab hold of Mum's hand, trying to calm her down as Leaf looked on.

"Let go of me!" Mum begged, wriggling around.

"Computer, return to normal view." Leaf said, and the screen flickered back to the oragne splodges across the map, mapping out where the Rackweed had infected. "Good try Miss Smith but not good enough!"

"Exactly the same phrase the Slitheen used." Mum muttered. I looked at her, having no idea what she meant.

"Now, we were just having dinner." Tree said. "Why don't you join us?"

"No thank you." Mum said, wriggling furiously as Leaf pushed over two chairs.

"But we insist." Tree said, throwing us forward and into the chairs. Leaf pushed round the chairs and two boltes wrapped round our wrists, attached to the chair arms.

"What is it with these?" Mum gasped, trying to yank her hands out as I watched, trying to stay as calm as possible, knowing full well that if I panicked, it might harm the baby.

"Just wanted to see if they worked." Leaf giggled as the two Blathereen peered over us from behind. "That chair cost a fortune!" The two cackled as I glanced down at my bump before shutting my eyes tightly.

...

"This is much more civilised, isn't it?" Tree asked. Mum and I sat either side of each other at the table, as Leaf and Tree sat either end, two bowls of Rackweed in front of them and around their mouths. "Are you sure you won't take a little Rackweed? It really is delicious."

"Now I understand why you're obsessed with it." Mum said, glancing between the two of them, now a lot calmer. "You're addicted to it."

"We are not!" Leaf defended. "We just love it, that's all. You'd understand if you tried some."

"And my brother is _dying _to fuel your addiction." I spat.

"Even _we_ couldn't eat all that." Tree said. "Oh we wouldn't want to. A whole planet of Rackweed will be worth a fortune on the galactic market."

"Small as Earth is, it's still a useful plot of land." Leaf said in agreement.

"Billions of people dead, and all you see is a plot of land?!" Mum asked, furious.

"We're simple, farming folk, Miss Smith. But one day... our farm will span the entire galaxy!"

The two Blathereen laughed, before returning to their Rackweed.

I was going to kill them. When I got out of these shackles, and I would, I was going to rip them limb by limb, tear them to pieces with bare hands, and make them suffer. My thoughts stopped with a gulp, as I realised how violent I was being. It made me realise... I couldn't be a mother! I was truly unsafe I... I was so stupid! From day one, the whole universe, whether it was friend or foe, human, Time Lord or any other type of alien... I was warned I was dangerous. I'd just thought it was because I'd fallen in love with The Doctor, because I'd travelled with him for so long. But maybe it wasn't. I hadn't seen heard from the Doctor since we'd ended up on San Helios with Christina, so maybe I'd finally got what I wanted. Maybe, I was finally alone. And maybe, I'd always been warned about being dangerous because now I didn't have The Doctor around... There was something I was going to do. Something really stupid. And I'd grown tired with the universe a long time ago, but I knew when I was making a mistake. If I was hurting something or someone. And the only reason I'd do that was to protect my baby. And _that's _why I'd make a terrible mother. Of course, this all only being hypothetical. And for once in a really long time... I was wishing The Doctor was here.

Mum nudged me in the side from my thoughts. I looked up and she nodded over at the table, where next to a Rackweed plant sat two teleport bracelets.

...

Mum pulled one of her wrists, trying ot break out of the shackles as I watched with a sigh.

The two Blathereen span back on their chairs from the screen, looking at us, "What a pleasure to see someone as smug as Sarah Jane Smith destroy the planet she fought to save." Tree teased.

"Kill me by all means!" Mum begged. "But not the children! Not _my _children! Don't you have any of your own?"

"Oh no!" Leaf cried. "Nasty little things. Profit is our prodginy."

"Isn't using the Earth for a fast buck more the Slitheen style?" I asked calmly.

"How dare you we're nothing like the Slitheen!" Tree said, offended. "We're much, much worse."

"Good to hear." I muttered sarcastically.

"They lack our cunning vision." Leaf said. "Our good looks!"

"Now, now, Leaf, show some tolerance towards our relatives." Tree said.

Mum looked over with a gasp as I stared back, not really surprised.

"And there it is." I muttered. "What a surprise."

"Your relatives?" Mum asked.

"Didn't we say?" Tree asked. "We're double barrelled, Miss Smith."

"Ah, it's a pain that, isn't it?" I asked sarcastically. "Been there, done that. Maxwell Smith, Smith Maxwell. I just gave up with the Maxwell in the end."

"We're Slitheen-Blathereen." Leaf said, ignoring me. "We're descendants to Clam marriage many generations ago."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Mum asked. "You're as bad as they are." She spat.

"For that remark, we won't kill you. We'll keep you alive, to watch your beloved planet Earth _die_. And then we'll kill you." They turned back to the screen and I rolled my eyes. Threats used to scare me... but not anymore. I watched with a frown as Mum's hips bucked the in the air a few times, before I realised she was aiming for her pockets.

...

"That's what I like to see!" Tree sighed happily, watching the screen as the infection spread across London. "My wonderful little plant spreading."

I watched as Mum struggled, before finally reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out her sonic lipstick. She quickly hide it in her hand as Leaf turned back to us.

"You know it was my husband who engineered this wonderful new strain of Rackweed." She said. "Reprogrammed to genetically reseed at a incredible rate." She finished, half turning back to the screen.

"The Rackweed song will be filling the air," Tree called over his shoulder. "How sweet it must sound."

"You mean that awful noise?" I laughed, the screeching sound of the Rackweed in the background. "Wouldn't call that a song. I've heard Ood sing as they were saved after 100 years of slavery, _that's _a song, I'll tell ya."

"It's a living thing. Communication is the main stay of all life."

Mum looked over at them suddenly, "Communication." She said quietly before glancing back to me. "That's interesting."

"Without that how can the Rackweed unite and colonise an entire planet?" Tree asked.

"Rackweed now at 93%." The computer announced. Mum quickly and quietly soniced the shackles on both of our wrists and grabbed hold of me, pulling me under the table.

"Miss Smiths?" Leaf asked as she and Tree span round from the screen. They looked around in shock to find us gone. "They can't have just gone!" She cried as the two of them got up, making their way to the other end of the room. Mum pulled me up, aiming her sonic at the teleportation bracelet.

"Missed something?" I asked casually.

"Leave that alone!" Leaf cried as Mum pressed the button on the sonic, teleporting us off.

...

I ran over to the sofa, rolling Luke over to face me, completely unconcious and blotchier than ever. Mum looked over my shoulder at him in shock, and everything suddenly became simple to me. I tensed up, getting up and moving out of Mum's way.

"I'm going to kill them." I whispered, as me and Mum got up, walking in front of Mr Smith, looking at the scan of Luke at 93% of the Rackweed infection, when a call from Clyde came through.

The call picked up, "Clyde, are you ok?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine." Clyde said. "And we think we've found a way to kill the Rackweed. The school bell."

"Brilliant. You're both brilliant!"

"It seems to work but we're not sure why."

"It's because the Rackweed is connected by that terrible wailing sound." I said angrily, shaking with rage. "It's how the plant survives, it communicates. It must be how the plant survives."

"So we should blast the bell across the entire city?"

"Or something similar." Rani said.

"Good thinking Rani." Mum breathed. "Mr Smith?"

"I can do that." Mr Smith said. "But I would need to know the exact frequency."

"Uh, K9 can tell him." Clyde said awkwardly.

I snapped out of my anger for a moment, "What's K9 doing there?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." Clyde replied, and I automatically became angry again, glancing back at a nearly dead Luke. "K9, give Mr Smith the bell's frequency."

"1421.09 hertz." K9 replied.

The numbers appeared on screen and Mr Smith plotted out across the infected ares of London, "I am now connecting with every electrical appliance in the area invaded by the Rackweed." Mr Smith said. "And retuning them to meet the bell's frequency. Prepare yourself, Sarah Jane, Flo."

"Cover your ears, it's going to be really really loud." Mum said, covering her ears.

Suddenly, a piercing screech filled the air and Mum held her ears tightly. I stared into space, not doing anything, only thinking about the fact of what those aliens had done to my baby brother, not really caring about the crucial pain as blood trickled out one of my ear drums. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Mum stumbled her way over to Luke as the noise died down when Luke sat up, smiling at Mum. He opened his mouth to say something when he peered round her at me. He got up, walking over to me.

"Flo?" He asked softly. I ignored him, staring into space. He reached over gently, wiping a bit of the pool of blod trickling out of my ear and down my neck, across my face. "What happened?"

"Clyde and Rani, they're brilliant." I said stiffly as both Luke and Mum watched me with concern. "And so are you. I was more frightened than I have ever been in my entire life. I nearly lost the most important thing in the universe." I looked round at him. "You."

...

"Mr Smith." I began as me, Mum and Luke stood in front of Mr Smith. "If I needed you to recreate that noise from the Rackweed, but just in the attic, could you?"

"Yes, but for what purpose?" Mr Smith asked when Rani and Clyde bolted through the door.

"Sarah Jane!" Rani gasped, running over and hugging her when Clyde came up and pulled me and Luke into a hug.

"You ok?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Luke nodded as Clyde pulled away. "Destroying the Rackweed seems to reverse it's effects." He said, gesturing to himself.

"And you two are absolute stars." Mum said. "What a team you make!"

"Ah just put it down to pure genius." Clyde grinned as K9 came rolling in.

"Mistress!" K9 said.

"K9!" Mum said, sitting down on the step in front of him. "What happened to you?"

"Rani and I took him for walkies." Clyde said lamely, clearly a lie.

"Don't drag me into this!" Rani said.

"Negative, Master Clyde took me to school to assist with his tests.! K9 said.

"He did, did he?" Mum asked, looking back up at Clyde. "Clyde, you don't need to cheat." She said, getting up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Have faith in your own abilities."

Suddenly, a orange light filled the attic and Leaf and Tree appeared at the top of the attic.

"We meet again, Miss Smith." Leaf said, tauntingly.

"Oh why don't you just go home?!" I groaned, stepping forward and staring at them. "Cause I am bloody fed up!"

"The Slitheen-Blathereen do not take kindly to orders." Tree said.

"The Slitheen-Blathereen!" Clyde said. "I knew it!"

"Then they're only half bad." Rani whispered.

"Rani's right!" Mum said. "Why don't you forget your Slitheen side? Give your Blathereen side a chance?"

"Not all your family can be crooked!" Clyde spat.

"The Blathereen are soft hearted, do gooders, nothing but little management!" Tree said.

"We prefer the view from the top!" Leaf cried as they both raised their claws. "I've been dying to say this for ages: LET THE HUNT BEGIN!"

"Mr Smith." I called back with a sigh as everyone stared, shocked. I covered my ears this time as the screeching filled the air. The Blathereen writhed in pain before suddenly stopping, sharing a look.

"It's our sense of _smell _that is highly developed. Not our hearing!" Leaf cackled. Suddenly, they stopped, glancing down at their stomachs as they began to make a squelching sound.

"That's enough Mr Smith!" I called over the screeching.

We stared at the Blathereen with a frown as they shouted out in pain, the squelching getting louder and louder.

"What have you done to us?" Tree asked.

"My stomach!" Leaf cried as we watched their stomachs move gruesomly.

"I'm sorry." I said simply. "Actually... no I'm not." Suddenly, they burst, orange goo flying across the room, and all over us. We stared in shock, covered in the rubbish. Luke glanced down at himself, not sure what to make of it before we all slowly.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Clyde asked.

"Mum, Flo." Luke laughed. "You did it."

"They were going to kill us!" Mum said. "I had to do it."

"What did you do?" Rani asked.

"On their ship, all they did was fill their faces with Rackweed. I knew their stomachs would still be full of it."

"The destruction of the undigested Rackweed created methane gas." K9 said. "It could not be contained."

"So they fated themselves to death?" Clyde asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Look this isn't how it should end!" Mum said. "There should have been another way. A better way!" With a smile we all moved into a hug. A squelchy, wet, orange, gooey hug. "Which is more to say about people who cheat at tests." Mum said, placing a hand on Clyde's shoulder.

"Who's ever going to want to learn about the life cycle of a plant?" Clyde asked, frowning. Rani coughed, and the four of us gestured to the goo covered over us to him. "Fair enough."

"Now fetch yourself a mop, in the kitchen, and clean up this mess!"

"Smoooooth." Someone laughed. We looked up at the doorway, and there stood Hero, looking at us, stunned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The front door was open." He chuckled.

...

I sat on the garden bench, everyone cleared up now, watching Rani, lay out a table cloth of the table. Mum grinned at her, and peered at the back of a barbeque box as Luke walked out of the house with a bowl of salad. He put it down on the table and Rani grabbed a piece of tomato, only for him to knock her hand away. Mum walked over to Hero, who had taken control of the barbeque, smiling at him, as if not sure what to make of him. Truth is, I wasn't sure either.

"One clean attic." Clyde said, walking out, with the mop in his hand. Clyde walked over to the barbeque, glancing at the sausages that weren't burnt like Mum usually did. Clyde sighed, looking up at Hero with a smile, "You didn't let her cremate our picnic!" He said cheerfully.

Hero shook his head, pulling off the apron he was wearing and threw it over Clyde's head, handing him the tongs before walking over to me, slumping down on the bench.

"Thank you for coming." I said, turning to face him. "I've been in a bad place lately and..." I breathed in sharply as Hero nodded, clearly knowing about me walking out on The Doctor. I stared at him, the detail in his face. He seemed _so _familiar. He kind of looked like Luke, really, but not. It's like I knew him, but didn't. "Hero..." I began warily. "Who are you?"

He let out a small chuckle, smiling at me, "Oh Flo Smith." He laughed. "Spoilers."

...

_**The End Of Time **_

_**"What do you want, Master?" I asked quietly, putting one hand on his shoulder, the other on his cheek. **_

_**"I need you." The Master whispered. "You have to be there, or we'll all die."**_

_**"We're all gonna die Master." I laughed. "One day."**_

_**The Master sighed, leaning his forhead against mine, clutching onto the bottom of my top. "I'll be watching when you die." He said sternly. **_

_**It's funny really, being comfortable with the him, but I'd become too tired, too worn out, and too out travelled to be wary of the enemy. Play with fire, because what else is there to do? There's nothing else to do apart from risk it, knowing I will most probably die in the process. Because all I really had left to do was die. I'd done everything else. I'd pissed off more of the universe than The Doctor had and I had nothing left. **_

_**I smiled at him, "I know you will. Cause there's no way he will be."**_

_**"You know he's your murderer?" He asked, gently removing my hand from his cheek, holding it so we were slowly swaying, dancing to the Silent Night humming in the background. **_

_**"Yes." I said softly, our eyes locking. "You know I'm his?"**_

_**"Of course."**_

_**"Dancing with the devil." I laughed quietly. "How very appropriate."**_

...

_**I Believe In Her: Daleks In Manhattan **_

_**"Martha's waiting in the console room."**_

_**"It's not fair you're not taking her." Zara began, walking past him and down the corridor. The Doctor winced, about to speak when she continued, "'One more trip' you say, it's not fair, Doctor." **_

_**The Doctor rolled his eyes, walking a step behind her, "Oh great," He muttered aloud. "I let you into my ship and I'm being ordered around!" **_

_**Zara laughed, glancing back at him as he gave her a smile, shaking his head, "It's my spaceship now, boy! You've let me in now."**_

_**"Oi!" The Doctor pouted. **_

_**"Well I can fly her and I know you said only one trip but I'm very persuasive."**_

_**"Doesn't mean anything."**_

_**Zara looked back with a smirk, "For now. But when I leave you on a distant planet and run off with your TARDIS, you'll be screwed then." She joked, winking at him, before turning back round.**_


	13. The End Of Time Part 1

**A/N - THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THE SJA FOR NEXT STORY. PLEASE VOTE BECAUSE I WANT YOU GUYS TO DECIDE.** **NOT LONG LEFT TO VOTE. Also read my AN at the end, it's important.**

My own concious was driving me to insanity. It was dark, and for some reason, Silent Night was humming through my mind. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming because I could feel Luke fast asleep into my side, unless I was dreaming he was there. Or maybe I was hallucinating, who knows. I opened my eyes blearily, my eyelids nearly sticking together as I peered into the darkness of mine and Luke's room. It's funny really, we had spare rooms in the house, but Luke was insistant I stayed with him. At first I thought it was a cute little kid sort of thing, seeing as he'd never experienced life before, but as he got older, it didn't change. Before it suddenly hit me, Luke was being protective. Bless him. I stared over at the window, the curtains shut with a small glowing light coming through from the streetlight from outside.

"Sssh." My eyes reajusted and suddenly I could see a man with short brown hair in a black suit, black tie and white shirt holding a baby. A tiny little baby. He rocked it slowly, speaking soothingly. "It's ok." The man looked familiar. Very familiar. That haircut, the face, the suit. Harold Saxon. I gulped. The Master. I was dreaming about... him.

"Master?" I whispered, sitting up slightly. The Master looked over at me and smiled, clutching the baby, before putting the baby into a moses basket that had appeared on the desk. I must have been dreaming... that baby... was that meant to be my son?! I scrambled out of the bed and made my way over to The Master. "What's going on?"

"I'm not really sure." The Master sighed, putting his hand on the baby in the basket softly. He looked over, cooing, which made me feel a little uneasy. "Why is there a baby here?"

I gulped, realising The Master couldn't see my bump through my pyjamas, even though it was massive now. "I don't know." I lied. "I mean, you have this whole power driven obsession over The Doctor, so that must be him as a baby."

He looked up with a smile, "The Doctor was a blonde as a baby. You know that."

"Yes I do." I whispered. It was true, I'd seen pictures in the TARDIS library of mainly old companions, but I'd seen one single picture of The Doctor as a baby back on Gallifrey. "Master, what is going on?"

"This isn't real." The Master said, gesturing to our surroundings. "It's a sort of hallucination dream thing. Right now, I'm about to bolt out of fire. You're just dreaming all of this, this whole conversation, because your own insanity is catching up with you, like mine."

"What do you want, Master?" I asked quietly, putting one hand on his shoulder, the other on his cheek.

"I need you." The Master whispered. "You have to be there, or we'll all die."

"We're all gonna die Master." I laughed. "One day."

The Master sighed, leaning his forhead against mine, clutching onto the bottom of my top. "I'll be watching when you die." He said sternly.

It's funny really, being comfortable with the him, but I'd become too tired, too worn out, and too out travelled to be wary of the enemy. Play with fire, because what else is there to do? There's nothing else to do apart from risk it, knowing I will most probably die in the process. Because all I really had left to do was die. I'd done everything else. I'd pissed off more of the universe than The Doctor had and I had nothing left.

I smiled at him, "I know you will. Cause there's no way he will be."

"You know he's your murderer?" He asked, gently removing my hand from his cheek, holding it so we were slowly swaying, dancing to the Silent Night humming in the background.

"Yes." I said softly, our eyes locking. "You know I'm his?"

"Of course."

"Dancing with the devil." I laughed quietly. "How very appropriate."

"There's something coming Flo."

"I know." I said quietly. "I can feel it. In the air it's..."

"Liberating?"

"More like disturbing." I laughed.

"Does it bother you that you know you're going to your death?"

"It used to." I sighed. "Back when I was first travelling with The Doctor, when I first figured it out, it disturbed me. But as time went on, you know..."

"The companion who was born to die." The Master said simply. "How very thrilling."

"Isn't it just?" I smirked. "So you're dead."

"Indeed. _You're_ going to destory the universe one day."

"I know that as well. My own insanity is just reminding myself of all the crap."

"Goodnight Flo." The Master mumbled, placing a kiss to my forehead, letting go of me gently.

"Don't go." I pleaded softly.

"Hey little one." The Master cooed, reaching into the basket, picking up the baby.

"You're in my dreams often, Master, but we've never had a conversation like this."

"Go to sleep."

I sighed as The Master rocked the baby, and got back into bed, snuggling into Luke's side, shutting my eyes.

I bolted upright with a gasp, the room completely empty. It was a dream. I looked around, realising it was morning and the teenage boy that was usually dug into my side was gone. He wasn't the only one gone. So was Hero. He'd left the same day he'd arrived actually, apparently getting the wrong day he was meant to turn up to, muttering something about Jenny already being there. It worried me, what day was he meant to be finding me? Was it bad, he seemed so nervous? So... sad. I scrambled out of bed, hand on my bulging stoumach. I was really growing now, I looked about 6 months pregnant for any normal human, although I was actually 18 months pregnant. I slowly waddled, yes waddled, I had to waddle now, out of the room and downstairs.

"Mum..." I called, putting a hand under my bump as I made my way down the stairs.

"Yes?" Mum called from the kitchen.

"Can I get a cup of tea?" I asked, waddling into the kitchen. Mum turned back from the sink with a smile, nodding, and turned to the kettle. I waddled over to the table where Luke sat, and looked over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"There's a letter for you." Luke mumbled, picking up a blue envelope from the table, passing it over his shoulder to me.

"Thanks sweetie." I smiled, taking it from him and opening it up.

On the white piece of card was coordinates and a small message: _**I just want to say hello x**_

I'm only saying hello. That's what he said. Oh god.

"Oh Jack." I whispered, slumping back into a seat. My hand flew to my mouth and I shook my head. "I've uh, gotta..."

"You ok?" Luke asked.

Mum looked over at me, "What is it?"

"It's..." I began, holding up the card with a gulp. "It's, um, Jack."

...

And so that night, I travelled back to Wales. And on the top of a hill in the middle of nowhere in the freezing cold, and eventually found Captain Jack Harkness in the cold. I'd stopped off in Cardiff on my way, seeing as I was on the staff list of UNIT and Torchwood, and managed to get hold of the wreckage from the explosion of the hub. Which meant I got hold of his vortex manipulator. I could of kept it, seeing as The Doctor had mine when he ripped it off my arm the day I left him. It was fine really, I wasn't going anywhere in a hurry, except maybe when I go into labour... I might need to escape, who knows who might come after me.

I stopped opposite Jack, not really knowing what to say.

"You look good." Jack said, softly, nodding at my bump.

"I look huge." I scoffed.

"You're bloody gorgeous."

I smiled, shaking my head, walking towards him. "You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I reached forward and gently touched his collar, fixing it. "Did it work?"

"Travelled all sorts of places. This planet is too small."

"I know." I said in agreement.

"The whole world is like a graveyard."

"Come back with me." I said softly. I knew he wouldn't, I wouldn't if I was him. I could tell. He hadn't travelled far enough.

"Haven't travelled far enough yet. Got a lot of dirt to shake off my shoes. And right now, there's a cold-fusion cruiser surfing the ion reefs just at the edge of the solar system, just waiting to open its transport dock."

The both of us looked up at the sky and I smiled. "Me and The Doctor went on one of those once." I breathed. "With Donna. You can truly get lost inside yourself." We looked back down at each other.

"I just need to send a signal."

I reached into my pocket and handed out his vortex manipulator, "They found it in the wreckage. Indestructible. Like its owner." He smiled at me, and put it on. "He's in my dreams." I stammered quickly. Jack looked up at me, understanding. "The Master." I gently took Jack's hands, placing them to my temple, showing him the dream I'd had. Jack stared back at me, a little disturbed, not that I blame him. "Are you ever coming back, Jack?" I gulped as he lowered his hands.

"What for?"

"Me?" I asked tearily. "Gwen and Rhys? Martha?" Jack stared back at me nervously. "It wasn't your fault."

"I think it was."

"No." I hissed.

"Ianto and Owen and Tosh and Suzie and... All of them. Because of me. I lost your daughter and Hero... they've left me too."

"But you, you saved us. Didn't you?" I asked, gulping as tears spilled down my face. "Me, Gwen, Rhys, Martha. And Hero and Jenny, they're _safe_ ok? They'll look after each other. "

"I began to like it. And look what I became. Still. I have lived so many lives. It's time to find another one." He stepped back, lifting his wrist up and pressing a button on the vortex manipulator.

"Th-they died, and I am sorry, Jack, but you cannot just run away." I cried. "You cannot run away. _You're not me_."

The teleportation field began to shimmer over him. "Oh, yes, I can. Just watch me." He disappeared into the teleportation field. He was gone.

...

_It is said that in the final days of planet Earth, everyone had bad dreams. To the west of the north of that world, the human race did gather, in celebration of a pagan rite, to banish the cold and the dark. Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come. But they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war and insanity. They forgot, except for one._

I'd fallen into some sort of spiral of my own insanity. I found myself staying mostly in the attic a few weeks after losing Jack, and it was nearly Christmas. But one freezing cold morning, I wrapped myself up and stood on the pavement, leaning against brick wall that closed round the drive. I stared down the street a little, imagining the TARDIS standing in the middle of the road, like it was the day I walked out on The Doctor.

"They call it the Legend of the Blue Box." I looked to my side in shock to see an older woman with short brown hair, wearing a white suit.

"Wouldn't call it a legend as such." I said coldly. "A demon fell from the sky." I continued mockingly. "Then a man appeared. A man in a blue box. He smote the demon and then disappeared." I looked away with a scoff. "Bit of a coincidence."

"It's said there's no such thing as coincidence." The woman replied. "Who knows? Perhaps he's coming back."

"Oh, that would make my Christmas!" I said sarcastically. I looked up to see the woman had gone, the cold street was empty. I stared back into the street nervously when an Ood slowly appeared. Not just any Ood either. Ood Sigma. The same Ood who helped us when we visited the Ood Sphere a long time ago. I silently made my way over to Ood Sigma, who held his hands out to me. I gently took his hands and the image of the Master cackling loudly flashed through my mind.

"He comes to us, every night." Ood Sigma said softly. "I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now."

"That man is dead." I said calmly as Ood Sigma stared eye to eye intently.

"There is yet more. Events are taking shape, events that are shaping the future. There is a man..." A image flashed across my mind of Donna's kitchen with Wilf sitting at the table, looking deeply worried. "So scared…"

I gasped, that worried me now. "Wilfred!" I breathed. "Is he all right? What about Donna, is she safe?"

"The lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth, even now. The king is in his counting house." An image of a well of black couple flashed through my mind, looking like father and daughter.

I frowned, "I don't know who they are."

"And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten." An image of Lucy Saxon in her cell, crying, flashed across mind.

"The Master's wife."

"We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?"

"She was..." I began, trying to explain. "It w-wasn't her fault, she was... The Master, he's a Time Lord, like The Doctor. I can show you." I squeezed Ood Sigma's hands and reversed the process, showing everything that happened in the year that never was. "The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. Me and Martha walked the Earth and stopped him," Ood Sigma nodded, clearly remembering Martha from when we were at the Ood Sphere. "The Doctor and I reversed everything he'd done, so it never even happened. But Lucy Saxon remembered. The Doctor held him in his arms. He burnt his body! The Master is dead! Except... He was in my dream..." I gulped, he COULDN'T of escaped... Could he? Was the dream an instinct of mine, trying to subconsciously warn myself that he was coming?

"And yet, you did not see..." An image flashed through my mind of The Doctor walking away from The Master's burning body. A ring covered in Gallifreyan symbols dropped to the ground and a woman picked it up, the Master's laugh echoing.

"Part of him survived." I breathed. "I have to go!" I began to pull away, only for Ood Sigma to stay attached to me.

"But something more is happening, Flo. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark." His eyes suddenly turned red. "The Ood have gained this power to see through time because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil. And these events from now threaten to destroy the future. And the present and the past."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"This is what we have seen, Flo. The darkness heralds only one thing, the end of time itself."

I breathed heavily, staring at Ood Sigma. "Look after yourself, Ood Sigma." I said, pulling away and running back towards the house.

...

I crashed into the attic and Mum looked up from an open Mr Smith whilst Luke, Clyde and Rani watched me, stunned, from the sofa.

"Find me Lucy Saxon!" I gasped out, running round the attic, looking for my phone, knocking things about as I went. "Mr Smith, track the prison she was at. Where the hell is my phone?"

"What's wrong?" Mum asked, running over to her desk, picking up my phone and holding it out to me.

"The Master." I breathed, snatching it from her, and looking back to Mr Smith.

"Lucy Saxon was jailed 2 years ago for the murder of Harold Saxon," Mr Smith began. "Former Prime Minister-"

"Just tell me!" I snapped.

"In Broadfell Prison."

"Broadfell!" I laughed nervously. "I know where that is." I grabbed onto my wrist, only to remember I didn't have my vortex manipulator. "Shit!" I was stuck. I began to fiddle with my phone, ringing The TARDIS, holding it to my ear. It kept ringing and ringing, no answer. I groaned, ringing the mobile that Martha gave The Doctor. I held it up and the same thing happened again. "Oh come on Doctor!" I exclaimed. I gulped, looking round. "I'm going to have to go up there." I ran round the attic, grabbing my jacket. "I'll come back."

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"If The Master is coming back, I have to warn The Doctor." I said nervously, running to the door.

"For christ sake, stop whatever he's doing." Mum called to me as I bolted out.

...

Less than an hour later, I'd got to Broadfell Prison. I bolted towards it, stopping breathlessly outside the rubble. It was in ruins. I stood in the street, looking around. I was too late. Shit. I placed my hand on my bump as the wind began to pick up. I looked round at the whirring as that oh-so-familiar blue box materialized a few metres away from me. The Doctor bolted out of The TARDIS, looking at the rubble.

"We're too late." I called over. He looked over at me and ran over, pulling me into a hug. "Ood Sigma appeared on Bannerman Road, I saw everything you did. He's escaped."

The Doctor pulled back, placing one arm round my waist, a hand on my other arm. "He's nearby." He mumbled into my hair.

...

The Doctor and I climbed atop a pile of dirt and looks out onto the shipyard. The Doctor inhaled deeply, trying to sense The Master's presence as the baby done the same thing. Suddenly, 4 loud bangs echoed through out the site and The Doctor and I shared a nervous look. The Doctor ran towards the sound and I chased after him. We kept running before The Doctor suddenly stopped, grabbing my arm to stop me slipping as we stared over the shipyard at The Master. He was here. He _was _back. Except he was now blonde, wearing a red hoodie, and he looked properly rough, ill. The Master laughed, roaring and flying into the air. We began to run off again, finding him again, and we stood a few metres away, staring at each other.

"Please, let us help!" I shouted. "You're burning up your own life force."

The Master began to take off again and we ran after him, only for an elder man to run in front of us. "Oh, my gosh, Doctor, Flo, you're a sight for sore eyes." The man gasped, as I realised it was Wilf. Wilf. I really did miss that little old man. I missed all mine and The Doctor's old friends. Rose, Mickey, Jack, Martha, Donna, Wilf, everyone.

"Out of my way!" The Doctor shouted, pushing past him, climing onto a pile of girders, looking for The Master when a group of elderly people bustled up to us.

"Did we do it? Is that him?" An elderly black man asked.

"Tall and thin, big brown coat." A white elderly man said.

"The Silver Cloak. It worked." An elderly woman grinned. "Cos Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbor saw this man and woman heading east."

The Doctor stepped down, looking at the group of elderly people then back at me and Wilf.

"Wilfred? Have you told them who we are?" I hissed. "You promised!"

"No, I just said you were a doctor," Wilf mumbled to the two of us. "And you were his wife, that's all. And might I say, sir, ma'am it is an honour to see you again." He quickly saluted us.

The Doctor returned the salute with a wry smile and two fingers to his forehead as I smiled at him.

"Ooh, but you never said _he_ was a looker!" The woman gasped. "He's gorgeous, take a photo!" She handed the white elderly man a camera, heading over to the Doctor.

"Not bad, eh?" The white elderly man grinned.

"No, very nice." All of the elderly people said, bustling round The Doctor.

"Me next!"

"I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace." The elderly woman introduced, snuggling into The Doctor, putting her arm around his waist as Wilf and I watched, a little stunned. "It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man." The rest of the group pushed their way into the photo as The Doctor watched, confused.

"Just get off him, leave him alone, will you?" Wilf groaned.

"Hush, you old misery. Come on, Doctor. Give us a smile." She reached up, pinching his cheeks. "That's it."

"Hold on..." The white elderly man said as the camera clicked. "Did it flash?"

"No, there's a blue light, try again." Minnie said.

"I'm all fingers and thumbs."

"I'm really kind of busy, y'know?" The Doctor muttered.

"Oh, it won't take a tick. Keep smiling." Minnie said. I peered round as I watched her hand slide down his waist towards his arse.

"Is that your HAND, Minnie?!" The Doctor exclaimed as she pinched it, making his jerk away.

"Good boy." She smiled, patting him on the bum. I did miss his arse. No, shutup Flo.

...

The Doctor, Wilf and I stepped off the bus, Wilf pushing us across the street.

"Over here, come on." Wilf muttered, pushing us towards a cafe.

"What's so special about this place?" The Doctor asked. "We passed 15 cafes on the way."

"Yeah. Afternoon." He nodded to someone as we stepped inside.

...

"Oh, we had some good times, didn't we, though?" Wilf asked as The Doctor and I sat opposite him, at a window table in the cafe. "I mean, all those Atmos things and planets in the sky and me with that paint gun." He imitated the paint gun, smiling. "I keep seeing things, Doctor, Flo, I... This face at night."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Wilfred Mott."

"No, people have waited hundreds of years to find me and then you manage it in a few hours."

"Well, I'm just lucky, I s'pose."

"No, we keep on meeting, Wilf." The Doctor frowned. "Over and over again, like something's still connecting the three of us."

"Yeah, but what's so important about me?"

"Exactly. Why you?" He looked around before looking at Wilf. "I'm going to die."

"Well, so am I, one day."

"Don't you dare."

"All right, I'll try not to."

"But we were told. 'He will knock four times'." I sighed, breathing in sharply. "That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then..."

"But I thought when I saw you before," Wilf began, looking at The Doctor. "You said your people could change, like, your whole body."

"I can still die." The Doctor gulped. "If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead." He leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Even then. Even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away. He'll get to saunter away, and be the father to _my _child. And I'm dead."

"Hmm." Wilf said sadly, looking out the window.

"What?" The Doctor frowned as we followed Wilf's gaze to see Donna unlocking her car. The same bloody car. Always that car. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry. But I had to. Look, can't you make her better?"

"Stop it." I snapped.

"No, but you're both so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now, go on. Just run across the street. Go up and say hello."

"If she ever remembers us, her mind will burn, and she will die." I hissed tearily.

We looked back round at the sound of a door closing to see Donna confronting a meter attendant.

"Don't you _touch_ this car!" She shouted, making the three of us laugh.

"She's not changed." I gulped.

"Nah. Oh, there he is..." Wilf said as a young black man joined Donna, carrying shopping bags. "Shawn Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring."

"_Another _wedding?" I laughed. "God I'm not over her last one yet."

"Yeah."

"Hold on, she's not gonna be called Noble-Temple?" The Doctor asked. "Sounds like a tourist spot."

"No, it's Temple-Noble." Wilf nodded.

"Right."

"Is she happy?" I asked as we watched them. "Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he's sweet enough." Wilf smiled. "He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat. And then sometimes I see this look on her face. Like she's so sad, but she can't remember why."

"She's got him." The Doctor said sadly.

"She's making do."

"Aren't we all?" I mumbled as I felt The Doctor glance at me as Wilf turned back to us.

"Yeah, how about you two? Who've you got now?" Wilf asked.

"No-one." The Doctor said. "_I'm_ travelling alone." Wilf's face dropped slightly, figuring out that me and The Doctor were no longer together. He was alone... again. "I thought it would be better alone." His voice began to break. "But I did some things that went wrong. I need..." He quickly wiped his eyes, as I looked away tearily.

"Oh, my word." Wilf breathed, looking between the two of us.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Yeah, and you!"

"Look at us." The Doctor laughed.

"Well, don't you… Don't you see? You know, you need her, the both. I mean, look, wouldn't she make you both laugh again? Bring you back together? Good old Donna? Eh?"

The Doctor and I nodded in agreement as we watched Donna drive away.

...

The Doctor and I quickly left the cafe, leaving no time for Wilf to follow.

...

_And so it came to pass that the players took their final places, making ready the events that were to come. The madman sat in his empire of dust and ashes, little knowing of the glory he would achieve, while his saviours looked upon the wilderness, in the hope of changing his inevitable fate. Far away, the idiots and fools dreamt of a shining new future. A future now doomed to never happen. As Earth rolled onwards into night, the people of that world did sleep and shiver, somehow knowing that dawn would bring only one thing. The final day._

The Doctor and I made our way through an abandoned, old, dusty warehouse after finally tracking down The Master. It'd taken time, but we'd found him. Admist the dust, The Master was crouched on the floor, his back to us. He slowly stood up and sniffed. He looked over his shoulder, seeing us before slowly turning around. The Doctor and I slowly walked towards him, me in front. The Master held out his hands, electric crackling, and shot a beam between the two of us. Neither of us flinched as it missed us, and I cautiously put a hand onto my bump. The Master shot another beam at The Doctor's other side, missing. He began to rub his hands together, building up power. As he shot his hands forward, firing from both hands, The Doctor pushed me out of the way, sending me flying into the air as the beam hit The Doctor. He fell to his knees as I began to fall to the floor, The Master ran over to me, catching me as I began to fall to the floor. He held out his other hand, putting it on The Doctor's chest, holding it up. With one arm around my back, under my arms, he squatted down so he was face to face with The Doctor.

"I had estates." The Master said darkly, lowering me down to the floor. "Do you remember my father's land, back home? Pastures of red grass stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition." He sighed. "We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky." He looked over at me. "You would have loved it." He sat down on the ground. "Look at us now."

"All that eloquence." The Doctor breathed. "But how many people have you killed?"

"I am so hungry." The Master hissed.

"Your resurrection went wrong." I said, nervously holding my stomach. "That energy... Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself."

"And that's human Christmas out there." The Master seethed, gesturing outside. "They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood food. Pots, plates of meat and flesh and grease and juice. And baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot! It's so hot!"

"Stop it!" The Doctor snapped.

"Slice! Slice!"

"Stop it!"

"It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

"Stop it!" The Master stopped, taking a deep breath to regain control. "What if we ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and us." The Doctor gapsed, gesturing to the three of us.

"Oh, yeah?"

"We've been told something is returning." I said quietly.

"And here I am!"

"No, it was something more." The Doctor gasped out.

"But it hurts." The Master whispered, holding his head.

"I was told the end of time…"

"It hurts, Doctor, the noise... The noise in my head, Doctor, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, stronger than ever before!" He turned and looked between the two of us. "Can't you hear it?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen! Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is...calling to me. Please, listen." He crawled towards The Doctor.

"I can't hear it." The Doctor sighed.

"Listen." The Master hissed, grabbing his head in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. The Doctor gasped suddenly, pulling away.

"But that's...!" The Doctor breathed.

"What?" The Master and I asked in unison.

"I heard it. But there's no noise, there never has been, it's just your insanity, it's the... What is it? What's inside your head?"

The Master stood up, laughing, "It's real! It's real! It's REAL!" He suddenly launched himself into the sky and The Doctor clambered to his feet, helping me up before pulling me by the hand after him. We looked over as The Master stood on a large pile of dirt and rock, looking at us. "All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor, what is it? What is it? What is it?" A beam of light suddenly fell on the Master and the whirring blades of a helicopter echoed through the wasteland. Another beam suddenly shone on Doctor and I, making us look up as rope was suddenly thrown down and two men rappeled down, tranquilizing the Master.

I ran towards them in shock, "Don't...!" I shouted. Suddenly, two other soldiers fired at my feet. The Doctor ran over, pulling me back. I pushed past him, keeping on running as an unconscious Master was lifted into the helicopter.

"Let him go!" The Doctor shouted and I looked round just in time as the butt of a gun connected with my face.

...

The Doctor and I stepped out of The TARDIS and made our way towards Donna's house.

"That one there." I muttered, pointing to Wilf's bedroom window. The Doctor picked up the stone, throwing it at the window before he took my hand, pulling me back towards the TARDIS.

...

Wilf came walking out of the house quickly towards The Doctor and I.

"We lost him, we were unconscious." I sighed.

"He's still on Earth." The Doctor nodded. "I can smell him, but he's too far away."

"Listen, you can't park there, what if Donna sees it?" Wilf asked nervously, nodding at The TARDIS.

"You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection we can think of. You're involved. If we could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?"

"Well, there was..."

"What? What is it? Tell me."

"Well, there was..." Wilf began before shaking his head. "No, it's nothing."

"Think, think, think! Maybe something out of the blue. Connected to your life, something."

"Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book."

I frowned, "What book?" I asked.

...

The Doctor and I leaned against the back wall of the house when Wilf came out, carrying a thick white book, "Here you are, his name's Joshua Naismith." He said, holding it out.

"That's the man." I muttered, looking up at Wilf, "We were shown him, by the Ood."

"By the what?"

"By the Ood."

"What's the Ood?"

"They're just Ood."

"But it's all part of the convergence, maybe…" The Doctor began, looking down at me. "Maybe touching Donna's subconscious." He smiled.

"Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now." I grinned, The Doctor putting his hand on my bump. "The Doctor-Donna."

I looked up suddenly as Sylvia stepped out of the house, "Dad, what are you up to?" She looked over at The Doctor and I, eyes widened. "You two! But... Get out of here!"

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor nodded.

"Merry Christmas." She replied politely before returning hysterical. "But she can't see you! What if she remembers?"

"Mum, where are those tweezers?" Donna called from inside.

"Go!"

"We're going." The Doctor nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me off for the street, Wilf following.

The two of us headed towards The TARDIS, Wilf following us and Sylvia following him.

"Dad, I'm warning you..." Sylvia called.

"Bye, see you later." Wilf called over his shoulder.

"Stay right where you are!"

I pushed past The Doctor and put my key in the door, unlocking The TARDIS, "You can't come with us." The Doctor said.

"You're not leaving me with her." Wilf said, nodding at Sylvia.

"Fair enough." He nodded and I pushed the door open, pulling the two of them in with me.

...

"Naismith!" The Doctor cheered, handing Wilf the book. The Doctor and I bolted round the console, pulling controls in unison as we went. "If I can track him down..."

I laughed, glancing over at Wilf's bemused look as he looked around. "Ah. Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. D'you like it?" I asked.

"I thought it'd be cleaner." Wilf shrugged.

"Cleaner?" The Doctor exclaimed. "I could take you back home, right now."

"Listen, Doctor, Flo, if this is a time machine - that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?"

I laughed, smiling at Wilf, "If only it was that simple." I said. "We can't go back inside out own timeline, we have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?"

Wilf shook his head, "Not a word."

"Welcome aboard." The Doctor said, shaking Wilf's hand.

"Thank you."

...

The TARDIS materialized and the three of us stepped out into the stables of the Naismith mansion.

"We've moved!" Wilf gasped. "We've really moved!"

"You should stay here." The Doctor muttered.

"Not bloody likely!"

"And don't swear. Hold on." He turned back, pressing a button on the TARDIS key, making it dematerialize. "Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the TARDIS, that's the last thing we need."

...

The three of us made our way along the side of one of the buildings on the property. We peered through an archway, ducking back as two armed guards walked past at the other end.

"That book said he's a billionaire." Wilf whispered. "He's got his own private army."

"Down here." The Doctor muttered, pulling us over to a small door inside the arch, sonicing it open.

...

The three of us peered round a corner, finding ourselves in some sort of cellar, an alien gate attached to the inside of the walls, leading upstairs.

"Nice Gate!" The Doctor and I nodded in unison.

"Hello." Wilf laughed nervously.

The Doctor strode into the room, looking at the short, blonde woman in a lab coat, "Look, sorry, don't call security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Cos I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place."

"I'm sorry, what's a Shimmer?" She asked.

The Doctor used the sonic on her, cutting off the shimmer to reveal her true form as a small sort of cactus like being, "Shimmer."

"Oh, my Lord." Wilf gasped. "She's a cactus!"

"Miss Addams?" A male voice came through over a speaker.

"Now," I stepped forward, staring at Addams. "What's The Master done to this gate?" I spotted a monitor behind her! "Ha!" I grinned and me and The Doctor bolted over to it, looking.

"He's got it working, but what is it?" The Doctor asked.

I glanced round, looking to see a tall, brown haired male technician walk through the door, "What's working?" He asked, stunned at our presence. "What are you doing here?"

I took the sonic from The Doctor's hand, using it on the man as I turned away, "Shimm-err!" I handed it back to The Doctor, and looked back at the man with a smirk, now in his cactus like form. "Now tell me, quickly, what's going on, the Master, Harold Saxon? Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?"

The male technician stared at us, stunned, "What's your name?" I asked.

"Mr Horr." He replied with a gulp.

"Horr," I said sternly. "This is important, everyone could be in danger."

"But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, turning away from the monitor. "We met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red."

"No, that's a Zocci." Addams replied, frustrated at our comment.

"We're not Zocci, we're _Vinvocci_." Horr corrected. "Completely different."

"Yeah, idiot." I joked, lightly hitting him on the arm.

"And the Gate is Vinvocci." Addams said. "We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it, and as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship."

"But what does it do?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, it mends, it's a simple as that." Horr shrugged. "It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better."

"No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal." The Doctor sighed, returning to the equipment.

"So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?" Wilf asked, pointing up at the panels.

"More or less." Addams nodded.

"Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?"

I grinned at Wilf, "Oh, good question. Why's it so big?" I asked.

Addams scoffed, "It doesn't just mend one person at a time."

"That would be ridiculous." Horr agreed.

"It mends whole _planets_."

The Doctor looked back round and the both of us stared at her, "It does what?!" We asked in unison.

"It transmits the medical template across the entire population."

"Oh my god!" I breathed, running from the room, The Doctor chasing after me.

...

The Doctor and I burst into the upstairs room frantically. "Turn the Gate off right now!" The Doctor shouted. The room was filled with electronic equipment, the Gate at the opposite end of the room. The Master sat in a straight jacket to the side and the guards and the Naismiths watched us in shock.

"At arms!" A guard shouted. The rest of the guards raised their rifles, aiming them at me and The Doctor. The Doctor's eyes widened and he stepped in front of me protectively.

"No, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device."

"Oh, like that was ever gonna happen." The Master smirked. He ripped off the straightjacket with a burst of energy and leapt into the Gate with a scream. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now."

"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" The Doctor shouted. I watched nervously as nobody moved, Naismith and his daughter shaking their heads.

"He's...inside my head." Naismith gulped.

The Doctor looked over at the technicians in the two glass cabinets, presumably controlling the gate, "Get out of there!"

The Master fired a bolt of energy towards us and The Doctor pushed me out of the way, taking the hit and falling to the floor. I dropped to my knees, "Doctor." I breathed as Wilf ran into the room behind us.

"I'm fine." The Doctor nodded as the two of us pulled ourselves to our feet. "Stop him."

"Doctor, Flo, there's this face..." Wilf began.

The Doctor ran over to him as I faced The Master, "What is it? What can you see?"

"Well, it's him." Wilf cried, pointing over at The Master. "I can see him! I can see his face."

The Doctor turned and ran to the computers, typing frantically, "I can't turn it off." He said nervously.

"That's because I locked it, idiot." The Master sneered.

I walked forward a little, standing directly in front of the Gate and The Master, "Don't do this." He stared back at me sadly, like he was lost, not knowing what to say to me. "Come on then, _kill me_."

"Don't you understand?" The Master shouted at me. "For once, it's not all about _him_!" He pointed at The Doctor violently. "It's not about poor little Theta for once!"

I frowned, "Theta?" I asked.

"That's his _name__**.**_" My eyes widened at that, not even _I _knew his name.

"Didn't you know?" He asked. "River Song knew. Your precious Hero knows. And you didn't. Theta and Koschei." The Master snarled. "The Doctor and The Master." He growled in frustration. "But it's not about him for once, it's about YOU!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking back to see The Doctor putting Wilf into one of the cabinets, clearly too busy to realise the conversation between The Master and I.

"You're time is running out Flo. For _real _this time. Before you were even born, your death was _fixed_. There isn't a second of time in the whole of reality when your life couldn't exist. You're the ultimate paradox."

I gulped, "What do you mean?"

"You will _die_..." He began sadly. "When the angels take Manhattan."

"What?" I asked nervously. The Doctor bolted out of the glass cabinet and up behind me.

"50 seconds and counting." The Master cackled, his attention returning to The Doctor.

"To what?" The Doctor asked.

"Ohhh, you're gonna love this."

The Doctor ran back over to the controls, bashing them frantically.

"What is it? Hypnotism? Mind control?" The Doctor asked, watching the guards, technicians and the Naismiths shake their heads. "You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?"

I looked over at the countdown on a screen, the baby's regeneration energy warmth flowing through my hands.

"Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no, they're not gonna think like me. They're gonna BECOME me. A-a-a-and, zero!" I held up my hands as it hit zero, a golden light surrounding me as a wave of energy flew through the room, hitting everyone.

I looked round, everyone except The Doctor, Wilf, The Master and I's head shaking at a furious pace, slowly merging into The Master's face.

"He can't have!" I breathed.

"What is it?" Wilf asked as I looked over at him, holding the energy to keep going as best as I could, with his mobile to his ear. He suddenly looked between The Doctor and I sadly. "Doctor, Flo! She's starting to remember. What is it?" I stared back at The Master, tears in my eyes. Donna remembered. It wasn't _fair. _I slowly lowered my hands, the regeneration energy dying down. "What have you done, you monster?" Wilf shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" The Master asked.

"Or to me?" Naismith asked, now The Master.

"Or to me?" Abigail-Master asked.

"Or to me?" The head guard-Master questioned.

"Or to us?" Two guard-Masters asked in unison.

The Master stepped out of the gate, walking across the floor, "The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only... the Master race."

_And so it came to pass on Christmas Day that the human race did cease to exist. But even then, the Master had no concept of his greater role in events, for this was far more than humanity's end. This day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day... the Time Lords returned._

_For Gallifrey._

_For victory._

_For the end of time itself._

**A/N - Ok guys, not the greatest chapter I know but oh well. Did anyone like the sneak preview I done for my next rewrite? No? Ok. :( I might do some more snippets of it as more is written. I also want to pre warn you about the name of the next story for this which is: Me And You, Burning In The Sky. I am so excited for you guys to see how Flo deals with her best friends travelling with The Doctor, the return of River, the birth of the baby and her finding out who Hero is! Eek! Also, wasn't Journey To The Centre Of The TARDIS good?! **

**Also, I've had some people get confused with where Hero is in his timeline, and also who 'J' is. J is the boy from the Titanic, Hero's "brother". Who he actually is though... spoilers. ;) But I can tell you he is named J for Junior. So he will be appearing later on through the stories. I think also when everything is cleared up that I've planned (After the end of Series 6) I will probably do a spin off story, with the story from Hero's version of events mainly, but also a story on the lives of Hero, Jenny, River and J when they're not with The Doctor and Flo. **

**Last chapter for 10 next! I'm so sad! 10 was The Doctor that Flo fell in love with, the first Doctor she met. But we all know she's strong and will get on with everything, a different Doctor isn't going to change her view on him. Just to say, she'll be reacting very differently to his regeneration than Rose did in The Parting Of The Ways.**

**In the next story though, I am really excited for Vampires In Venice. I think it'll be the most exciting chapter of the whole 'Me And You,' stories YET. It all gets very interesting from here.**

**SO YEAH REMEMBER: Me And You, Burning In The Sky.**

**I will remind you at the end of next chapter.**

**Oh, and I also have a drabble story for this now. It's got drabbles from stuff happening anywhere through out the series. On Bannerman Road, at Torchwood, on The TARDIS etc. Sometimes, they don't even have Flo in. So yes. It's called, Me And You, And All The Rest. You should read it. **


	14. The End Of Time Part 2

**A/N - In my last chapter I accidentally gave the male technician a name, not realising that he in fact had a name. So I'll be using his actual name from the transcript is this. So I called him Horr, but it's actually Rossiter. So I'll be calling him Rossiter from now on. Sorry for the confusion.**

I glanced over from the chair I was tied up to in the office, next to Wilf, over at The Doctor, who had been strapped into the chair The Master had been in before, a gag over his mouth.

The Master leaned in towards the Doctor with a sneer, "Now, then. I've got a planet to run." He walked over to the center of the room, looking over at screens, connected to different places. "Is everybody ready?"

"6,727,949,338 versions of us awaiting orders." The Naimsith-Master replied on screen from the lab.

"This is Washington." The President-Master called. "As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defences."

"UNIT HQ, Geneva reporting." The General-Master said. "All under your command, sir."

"And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over 2.5 million soldiers, sir." The Commissioner-Master reported, before leaning into a microphone. "Present arms!" The screen flickered over to a army of Master-soldiers cocking their guns.

"Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship." The Master boasted. "Nothing to say...Doctor?" He walked back over towards The Doctor, glaring at him. "What's that? Pardon? Sorry?"

"You let him go, you swine." Wilf shouted.

"Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss."

"Yeah? Well, I'd be proud if I was."

The Master put a finger to his lips, "Hush, now. Listen to your Master." He looked over at my bump. "Well then Miss Smith, a lot has changed since we last met."

"Yes." I said sarcastically. "Your hair is blonde."

The Master shook his head, walking over towards me, "The Doctor and Flo's child."

"Don't you dare hurt that baby!" Wilf cried.

"I don't know if you've noticed," The Master began, ignoring Wilf. "But you're my weakness, Flo Smith."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

"Yes. During the year that never was, I could have easily broken inside the lock that your super computer trapped your mother, brother and friends inside... but I didn't. I could have killed you in the wasteland, but I didn't. There's something about you... Your time is running out, but it's not over _yet_." Suddenly, Wilf's mobile rang, surprising The Master. "But that…that's a mobile."

"Yeah, it's mine, let me turn it off." Wilf said quickly.

He walked over to Wilf, "No, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet...is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?" He knelt down in front of him, searching his pockets.

"It's nobody. Probably some ring-back call."

The Master pulled a gun out of his pocket, showing it to The Doctor, "Ooh, and look at this. Good man!" He dropped it to the floor and pulled out the mobile. "'Donna.' Who's Donna?"

"She's no-one, just leave it."

The Master answered it, holding it to his ear.

"Gramps... Don't hang up." I managed to hear Donna say. "You've got to help me. I ran out. Everyone was changing."

"Who is she?" The Master asked me. "Why didn't she change?"

"Gramps, I can't hear you." Donna sobbed.

"It was a Time Lord-Human metacrisis." I sighed.

"Oh..." The Master sneered. "He loves playing with Earth girls." He nodded at my bump. "Ugh!"

"Are you there?" Donna asked.

The Master turned to the screen, directing the Naismith-Master, "Find her. Trace the call."

"Trace the call." The Naismith-Master called.

"Are you still there? Can you hear me?" Donna sobbed.

"Say goodbye to the freak, Grandad." The Master sneered, holding the phone to Wilf's ear.

"Donna, get out of there!" Wilf shouted down the phone. "Look, Just get out of there! Run!"

"What do I do?"

"Run, sweetheart, that's all. Run for your life!" We listened to Donna's footsteps as she ran before there was sudden silence. "Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?"

"Oh god." I breathed quietly as The Master watched me, concerned. "Please." I begged him. "Don't hurt her!"

"Donna?" Wilf called again. "Look, I'm telling you. Run, Donna! Just run, sweetheart. Just run!"

"It's not just them..." Donna gasped. "I can see those things again. Those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp?"

"The Vepsiform." I shook my head.

"Donna, don't think about that, Donna, my love, don't!" Wilf called.

"And it hurts." Donna sobbed. "My head, it keeps getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter!" She let out a long, piercing scream.

"Please!" I gasped to The Master. "Oh god, don't hurt her!"

She stopped screaming, "What did I...?" She asked softly before a there was a thump, presumably Donna collapsing.

"Donna? What was that?" Wilf asked. "Donna...? Donna, are you there?" The Master looked over at The Doctor. "Donna...! Donna! Donna..."

The Master got up, striding over to The Doctor and ripping off the gag.

"That's better. Hello." The Doctor smiled. "But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?"

"Doctor, what happened?" Wilf asked.

"She's all right, she's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep."

"Tell me, where's your TARDIS?" The Master sneered.

The Doctor sighed, looking at The Master, "You could be so wonderful."

"Where is it?"

"You're a genius. You're stone-cold brilliant. You are, I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honour, 'cause you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough."

"Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?"

"I can help."

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise."

The Doctor looked at me behind The Master, looking at the both of us, "Wonder what I'd be, without you two."

The Master sniffled, glancing back at me, then back to him, "Yeah."

"What does he mean?" Wilf asked softly. "What noise?"

"It began on Gallifrey." The Master sighed. "As children. Not that you'd call it childhood." He sat down. "More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation. To stare into the Untempered Schism."

Wilf frowned, "What does that mean?"

I looked over at Wilf, trying my best to reach out and squeeze his hand, but I was too stuck, "It's a gap in the fabric of reality." I sighed. "You can see into the Time Vortex itself."

"And it hurts." The Doctor nodded.

"They took me there, in the dark." The Master contiuned. I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums, the _never-ending _drums." He leaned in and stared at The Doctor. "Listen to it. Listen."

"Then let's find it, you and me."

"Except..." He stood up, stepping back. "Oh! Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good."

"What?" I frowned. "What is?"

The Master looked back at me, grinning, "The noise exists within my head. And now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine! Oh... Oh, yes!" He laughed, the skeleton flashing through his skin as he dropped to a crouch.

"The Gate wasn't enough." The Doctor said, watching him. "You're still dying."

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die." He stood back up, looking between me and The Doctor. "But what did you two say to me, back in the wasteland? You said, "the end of time"."

"We said something was returning." I corrected him. "We was shown a prophecy. That's why we need your help."

"What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away, from the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source!" He looked over at The Doctor, grinning. "Oh, Doctor... That's what your prophecy was. Me!" He raised his hand, slapping him so hard it even made me wince. "Where's the TARDIS?"

"No." The Doctor said. "Just stop. Just think."

The Master pointed at me, "Kill her." A helmeted soldier walked over and aimed the gun at me. The Doctor stared at me, breathing heavily, as I stared back calmly. To be honest, having a gun being pointed at me did not bother me in at all anymore. And it was then I realised, I was nothing like I used to be when I first started travelling with The Doctor. I was now a dark, scarred, horrible and lonely woman, nothing like the bright, bubbly and happy girl I was 4 years ago. "I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or Flo and your child is dead."

"Don't tell him." I laughed, staring at The Master.

"I'll kill her, right now!" The Master threatened.

The Doctor stared at me, scared, before noticing something, relaxing. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, noticing the guard was an inch taller than The Master himself, "Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone-dead stupid." The Doctor said coversationally.

The Master rolled his neck, "Take aim." The soldier took his aim.

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?"

"Like what?"

I smirked, "That guard is one inch too tall." I giggled. The Master turned round to see the soldier turn, hitting The Master in the face with the butt of the gun.

The soldier pulled off the helmet to reveal Rossiter, the male Vinnocci, "Oh, my God, I hit him." He gulped. "I've never hit anyone in my life."

Addams ran into the room and untied Wilf and I, "Well, come on!" She called. "We need to get out of here, fast."

"God bless the cactuses!" Wilf cried.

"That's CACTI." The Doctor corrected as Rossiter ran over to try and untie him.

"That's racist!" Rossiter replied, offenced.

"Come on!" Addams groaned. "We've got to get out."

"There's too many buckles and straps."

"Just...wheel him."

He moved round the back, beginning to push the chair from behind.

"No, no, no! Get me out!" The Doctor shouted. "No, no, don't! Don't! No, no, no..." They wheeled him out of the room.

...

We wheeled The Doctor down a corridor, Wilf and I running along side them.

"Which way?" Rossiter asked, stopping.

"This way." Addams said, heading off one way.

"No, no, no, the other way!" The Doctor shouted. "I've got my TARDIS."

"I know what I'm doing."

"No, no, just...just listen to me!" Rossiter began to wheel him forwards towards the room we came from before, down some stairs. "Not the stairs... Not the stairs!" They pushed him down the stairs, The Doctor grunting in pain from each bump, making me laugh. "Worst...rescue...ever!"

...

We ran into the tech room under the lab and Rossiter pushed The Doctor, Wilf and I to the end of the room.

"Just...stop, and listen to me!" The Doctor shouted, struggling against the chair when guards appeared at the other end of the room, blocking us in. The Master pushed through and smiled.

"Gotcha." The Master smirked.

"You think so?" Addams asked before pressing her watch.

"No, no, no - don't, don't!" The Doctor shouted and we teleported away.

...

We reappeared in a big, mainly empty, ship, overlooking the Earth.

"Now get me out of this thing!" The Doctor shouted.

"Don't say thanks, will you?" Addams muttered as I moved over, beginning to pull off the belts.

"He's not going to let us go. Just hurry up and get me out!"

Wilf glanced out of the window at the Earth, "Oh, my goodness me... We're in space!" He breathed.

"Come on!"

"All right!" Addams snapped, beginning to help me untie him.

"Oh..." Wilf whispered.

"Get a move on! Come on!"

"All right!" We pulled off the last belt and The Doctor bolted over to one of the control panels and used the sonic on it, making it explode.

He breathed heavily, moving over to me and pulling me into a hug, placing a kiss on my head, "Where's your flight deck?" He asked.

"But we're safe! We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth."

"And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire!"

She paused, nodding, "Good point." She turned, leading The Doctor off. I walked over to Wilf, taking him by the arm and gently led him off.

"But we're in space!" He spluttered.

"Yup." I nodded.

...

The five of us bolted into the flight deck.

"We've got to close it down!" The Doctor called.

"No chance, mate, we're going home." Rossiter shook his head.

"We're a salvage team." Addams nodded in agreement. "Local politics has nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better."

"You're not leaving." The Doctor snapped, using the sonic on a control panel and all the lights cut out, the ship going dead.

We stood in silence, listening to the sound of the ship creaking.

"No sign of any missiles... No sign of...anything." Addams began sarcastically. "You've wrecked the place!" She shouted.

"The engines are burnt out. Just auxiliary lights." Rossiter sighed. "Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck, in orbit."

"Thanks to you. You idiot!" Addams snapped, storming out.

Wilf, standing between The Doctor and I, looked between us, "I know you two, though. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on! You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Nice little bit of the old Doctor and Flo flimflam, ha-ha-ha, sort of thing? Eh?" The Doctor and I looked back at him, solemn. We didn't. We had no plan. Maybe this was the end. Maybe it wasn't. But I wouldn't put it past The Master to have a bloody good go. "Oh, blimey."

...

The Doctor and I sat on the flight deck next to each other as The Doctor fiddled with some wiring.

"Theta..." I began. The Doctor looked up at me, slightly stunned, but way to weary to bother to freak out. "That's your name, isn't it?"

He turned back to the wiring, "Yeah, that's what I was known as on Gallifrey. It's not my name though... Not the name is was born with."

I laughed dryly, tears in my eyes, "You still can't tell me, can you?" I asked. "I know you better than anyone in this universe, and nobody will know you better than I will-"

"Exactly." He interrupted, refusing to look up at me. "I can't risk you knowing my biggest secret. Nobody can know Flo!"

"What, not even me?!"

"No."

I grabbed hold of his chin, gently turning it so he was looking at me, "Someone _will _find out one day, ok?! Maybe I'll be there, maybe I won't. But someone will find out one day. You can't keep it a secret, Doctor."

"You are the one person in the whole of time and space that I want to know my name. But I _can't _tell you." He took both my hands. "And when this is all over, I will sit down with Sarah Jane and I will take what I deserve like a man. I will make up everything to your Mum, Luke, Rani, Clyde, _everyone _that had to been there for you when I wasn't."

I shook my head, getting up and making my way over to the window, glancing out at Earth, "Planet Earth." I sighed. "I never thought that I'd get sick of looking at it from here. But then all this... it infects you. And you lose all the happiness. And you become bitter. That's what happened to me, Theta." I glanced back over my shoulder at him. He looked at me sadly and I sighed, looking back to the Earth. "Remember how innocent and fun I used to be? 'That's beautiful!' I used to say. Now I just carry on, heartless and cold. What happened to me?"

"I did." The Doctor called softly.

I sighed, staring out at the Earth when a white light flew towards it, like a meteor.

I frowned, "Doctor..." The Doctor got up, walking over to me and watching the meteor. "Bit bright for a normal meteor?" I mumbled.

The Doctor sighed, placing a kiss to my head. He reached round my waist, placing his hands on the bump, "Have you thought about any names?" He muttered into my hair.

I shook my head, "No. No idea." I placed my hands over his, pushing them down tighter. "You?"

"No." He sighed. "But we're _not _naming our son a Gallifreyan name."

I looked up at him rasing an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Cause any child of ours... The both of us have dealt with_ so much_... Something normal and human would be nice. It would be special."

"Normal and human." I laughed sarcastically. "Yes, of course, because our child will be normal and human." I shivered, "It's bloody freezing in here."

The Doctor laughed, letting go of me nad sitting back down on the step, fiddling with the wiring. I watched him in silence for a few minutes before Wilf stepped in, smiling at us.

"Aye, aye." Wilf smiled. "Got this old tub mended?"

The Doctor looked up, "Just trying to fix the heating." He sighed.

Wilf sat down next to him, looking out at the Earth as I moved over and sat down next to The Doctor, laying my head on his shoulder, "D'you know, I've always dreamt of a view like that." He chuckled. "I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. D'you think he changed them, in their graves?"

I shut my eyes tightly, "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"No, not your fault."

"Isn't it?" The Doctor and I said in unison.

Wilf sighed, looking out. "Ooh... 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was, stood on this rooftop, the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad." He sighed. "Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?"

I laughed, "He's older than you." I said, nudging The Doctor in the side.

"Get away."

The Doctor nodded, "I'm 906." He said.

"What, really, though?"

"Yeah."

"900 years... We must look like insects to you."

The Doctor smiled, looking down at me, "I think you look like giants." He smiled back at Wilf.

Wilf reached into his pocket and took out the gun he had before, "Listen, I... I want you to have this." He handed it out. "I've kept it all this time, and I thought..."

The Doctor shook his head, "No."

"No, but if you take it, you could..."

"No. You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then."

"Too scared, I suppose." He looked over at me, holding out the gun. "You'll take it."

"You're right." I nodded. "I will always take the gun and fire it," I took The Doctor's hand and squeezed it. "Because I am not The Doctor. But The Master?" I smiled sadly. "I _can't_."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "She is his weakness and The Master doesn't have weaknesses. There's some weird, twisted, relationship there."

"So I can't. I can't kill him."

"Anyway," The Doctor sighed. "I'd be proud."

Wilf frowned, "Of what?" He asked.

"If you were my dad."

"Oh, come on, don't start." Wilf waved him off and stared sadly. "But you said...you were told... he will knock four times, and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it, The Master? That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you."

"Yeah."

Wilf held out the gun, not really sure who he was giving it to, me or The Doctor, "Then kill him first."

"And that's how the Master started." I sighed.

"It's not like I'm innocent. "The Doctor nodded in agreement, "I've taken lives. I got worse - I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long." He shook his head, tears in his eyes and put his arm around me, pulling me closer. "I can't. I just can't."

"If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?"

"I don't know."

"Doctor, what happens?"

"The template snaps."

"What, they go back to being human?" The Doctor nodded back at him. "They're alive and human? Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you _DARE_ put him before them. Don't you put him before Flo and your child! Now you take this, that's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life. And please don't die. You're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to die!" He began to sob, taking The Doctor's hand and placing it on the gun.

"Never." The Doctor sighed, pushing the gun away.

Suddenly the Master's voice came over the tannoy, "A star...fell from the sky." He called. "Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense, Doctor. The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond...is a Whitepoint star." The Doctor gasped and I scrambled to my feet, grabbing onto a nearby railing for support. A Whitepoint star... that could only mean _one _thing... "And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor, Flo. This should be...spectacular. Over and out." It cut off.

"What's he on about?" Wilf frowned. "What's he doing? Doctor, Flo, what does that mean?"

"A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet, Gallifrey," I gasped, clutching onto the railing. I was panicking, a lot. "Which means… it's the Time Lords." The Doctor and I looked over at each other. "The Time Lords are returning."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? That's your people."

I ran over and grabbed the gun from Wilf's hands, The Doctor and I running from the room.

...

The Doctor and I ran back onto the flight deck and The Doctor ran over to the PA, switching it on, the four beats repeating itself.

"What's that?" Addams asked.

Rossiter checked the computer, "Coming from Earth." He called over. "It's on every single wavelength."

The Doctr ran over to equipment, beginning to work on it.

"But you said your people were dead, past tense." Wilf frowned.

"Inside the Time War, when the whole War was time-locked - like, sealed inside a bubble." I explained as The Doctor worked. "It's not a bubble but think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the time-lock. Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there."

"The signal." Wilf said in realisation. "Since he was a kid."

"If they can follow the signal, they can escape, before they die." The Doctor called over.

"Well, big reunion. We'll have a party."

I shook my head, "There will be no party."

Wilf frowned, looking over at The Doctor, "But I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful."

"That's how I choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old." The Doctor sighed. "But then they went to war, an endless war, and it changed them, right to the core. You've seen mine and Flo's enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them."

"Time Lords?" Addams frowned. "What lords? Anyone want to explain?"

The Doctor frowned at her, "Right, you! This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So, you've got asteroid lasers!"

"Yeah, but they're all frazzled." Rossiter frowned.

"Consider them unfrazzled." He flipped a lever and two doors on opposite sides of the room slid open, making me laugh in glee. "You there - I'm going to need you on navigation. And you, get in the laser-pod. Wilfred?"

"Yeah?" Wilf nodded.

"Laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle."

"Right." He nodded, tapping The Doctor on the arm and standing.

"This ship can't move. It's dead!" Addams exclaimed.

"Fix the heating." The Doctor called, pushing two large levers on either side of the control panel and starting the ship up.

"But now they can see us."

"Oh, yes!" I laughed.

"This is my ship and you're not moving it. Step away from the wheel."

The Doctor looked over at me apologetically, "There's an old Earth saying, Captain,"

"A phrase of great power, and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need." I continued.

"What's that, then?" Addams asked sarcastically.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor and I cried in unison. The Doctor grabbed the controls, driving the ship furiously towards Earth. I grabbed onto the deck, half holding the controls, half holding The Doctor's arm.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted as the ship began to burn as we entered the atmosphere. "Come on...!"

"You are blinkin', flippin' mad." Addams cried.

"Rossiter, Wilf!" I shouted, holding on tightly. "What did he say? Lasers."

"What for?" Rossiter asked.

"Because of the missiles." The Doctor said. "We've got to fight off the entire planet!"

They both nodded, heading for the laser pods. I looked out of the windshield window as the missiles came flying towards us, "You two! Open fire!" I screamed. "Open fire! Come on, Wilf!" Suddenly beams came from the ships, exploding the missiles.

Addams moved over to the computer screen, "And there's more." She said sarcastically. "16 of them. Oh! And another 16."

"Go to the rear-gun lasers!" The Doctor ordered and Addams headed for the door. "You two, open fire! NOW!" More beams fired out, destroying the missiles as the ship rocked furiously. "No, you don't!" The Doctor sent the ship into a spin, turning us upside down with one hand, grabbing hold of me with the other. "Lock the navigation!" He shouted as the rest of the missiles exploded.

"Onto what?" Addams asked.

"England! The Naismith mansion!" He placed a kiss to my head. "I am so sorry." He mumbled into my hair.

"It's not your fault." I breathed, staring as we sped towards the Naismith mansion.

"Destination?"

"50 klicks and closing." Addams called over as we reached the English coast. "We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though?" The Doctor stared ahead grimly and I squeezed his arm in support. "Doctor, Flo? We are going to stop?!" The ship zoomed over the countryside as Wilf and Rossiter ran back in to the flight deck.

"Doctor!" Wilf called. "Doctor, you said you were going to die."

"He said what?!"

"But is that all of us? I won't stop you, sir, but is this it?" Wilf and I shared a dreaded look as The Doctor kept speeding ahead. The Doctor aimed the ship towards the mansion, pulling up at the last minute. I looked over at the floor, noticing a hatch, and pulled it open. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let The Doctor try and stop them. Maybe I could, I wasn't much use, but I couldn't let The Doctor do this! For once, I had to protect this bloody insane Time Lord!

"FLO, NO!" The Doctor shouted as I clutched the gun and he grabbed hold of me as I jumped out. As I flew through the sky, heading towards the glass dome roof, I prayed that the baby would protect me with the regeneration energy... otherwise, I was a bit screwed.

I crashed through the glass, falling to the center of the room. I was about to land on the floor when I stopped a few inches above, being held in the air by a blue lightning. I looked over to see The Master with his hands out, holding me up. He pulled them back and I dropped with a bump, the gun dropping out of my hand. I looked over to find The Doctor laying on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises, struggling. I looked over at the Master properly, to find 5 Time Lords, two women covering their eyes, and two men either side of another man, who I recognised as Rassilon, president of Gallifrey. The Doctor picked up the gun, aiming it at Rassilon before dropping his arm to the floor, weak, and tried to stand. The Master moved over to me, pulling to my feet and checking me over.

_"Mum..."_ The baby began. _"I'm scared." _The Master put his hand on my bump, whispering something in Gallifreyan telepathically to the baby. I nodded a thanks to The Master before we looked back at the Time Lords.

Rassilon strode forward, "My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. My Lady Flo." My eyes widened slightly at how they knew who I was. "We are gathered for the end."

I looked down at The Doctor who lied on the floor, panting. Grunting, he slowly rose up onto all fours then kneeled, resting on the back of his legs.

"Listen to me." The Doctor gasped. "You can't…"

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child."

"Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realise what he's doing?"

"Hey, no, hey!" The Master snapped. "That's mine. Hush." He turned back to the Time Lords. "Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them? Because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord." He grabbed my hand. "And I'll do the job The Doctor never done. Looking after the most dangerous woman in the universe - his lover and his murderer." I gulped as he smiled proudly at me. "And we have his child. Oh, yes, Mr President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me!" Rassilon held out his hand, wearing a silver metal gauntlet and it glowed, the people in the room's faces beginning to shake furously again, returning to their usual selves. "No, don't...! No, no, no, stop it! No, no! No, no! Don't!"

"On your knees, mankind." Rassilon sneered and the rest of the humans in the room kneeled, scared.

"No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you, don't forget that."

"The approach begins."

A low rumble echoed and the room began to get brighter.

The Master frowned, "Approach of what?!"

"Something is returning. Don't you ever listen?" The Doctor snapped. "That was the prophecy. Not someone, something."

"What is it?"

"They're not just bringing back the species." I breathed as I squeezed The Master's hand nervously. "It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now."

He let go of my hand and dropped to one knee nervously, looking at Rassilon, "But I...I did this. I get the credit! I'm on your side."

The rumbling grew louder, the whole room shaking and everyone ran out, screaming. I looked over at the door to see Wilf pushing his way in.

"Come on, get out of the way!" Wilf shouted. "Get out of the way! Doctor, Flo..." He looked over at one of the booths to find one of the technicians locked inside, knocking urgently. "All right! I've got you." He got inside the other booth.

"Wilf, don't... Don't!" The Doctor shouted.

"I've got you." Wilf said, pushing the button. "Come on. Go on." The technician ran out.

The Master rose to his feet, "But this is fantastic, isn't it?" The Doctor glared over at him. "The Time Lords restored."

"You weren't there in the final days of the War." The Doctor said darkly. "You never saw what was born. But if the time-lock's broken, then everything's coming through, not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-Have-Been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres, the War turning to hell. And that's what you opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending!"

"My kind of world." The Master smirked.

"Just listen! 'Cause even the Time Lords can't survive that!" The Master looked over, possibly starting to understand. "Flo can't." The Master looked at me guiltily.

"We will initiate the Final Sanction." Rassilon exclaimed. "The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue, until it rips the Time Vortex apart."

"That's suicide." I breathed.

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone, free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be."

"You see now?" The Doctor asked the Master. "That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them."

The Master went to smile before glaring at them, "You are not going to hurt this woman!" He pushed me out of the way, so I was inbetween him and The Doctor.

Rassilon glared at me, "You are diseased, albeit a disease of our this planets making. No more." He held out the gauntlet, the energy starting to hum when I heard the revolver click, The Doctor aiming the gun at Rassilon, standing in front of The Master. "Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one."

"But he's the President." The Master encouraged. "Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours!" The Doctor span round, aiming the gun at The Master. "He's to blame, not me!"

"Theta." I called sternly. "Don't you _dare_."

The Master sighed, realising, "Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it." The Doctor span back round, aiming the gun at Rassilon. "Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link, kill him!"

"The final act of your life is murder." Rassilon sneered. "But which one of us?"

The Doctor and I both looked past Rassilon and watched as one of the women with short brown hair lowered her hands from her face. Tears poured down her face, looking at The Doctor then looking at me. Rassilon turned to me, flicking the gauntlet at me. I suddenly screamed, dropping to the floor, pain writhing through my bump. It wasn't labour, it couldn't be, but Rassilon had done something. I looked over at The Doctor and The Master who watched me, shaking with fear, stuck the the spot. The Doctor span back round, aiming the gun at The Master, who stared back at him sadly.

"Get out of the way." The Doctor said. The Master smiled and dove out of the way, shooting a device holding a small diamond and the machine went up in flames. "The link is broken." The Doctor shouted, looking back at Rassilon as the room shook furiously. "Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell."

"You'll die with me, Doctor."

"I know." He said regretfully as the pain stopped and I scrambled to my feet, watching.

The Master stood up, standing behind The Doctor, "Get out of the way." He shot a bolt of energy and The Doctor dove out of the way, the bolt hitting Rassilon in the chest, making him stagger backwards. "You did this to me! All of my life!" He used the other hand. "You made me!" He stepped forward with each bolt. "One! Two! Three! FOUR!"

I ran over to the cabinets, pulling open the door as Wilf stared at me, "I know what I'm doing!" I called to him as The Doctor watched the Time Lords and The Master grow brighter as the link broke. Wilf nodded as I pressed the button and he stumbled out of the cabinet, falling against a wall as the room shook. The room grew completely white and I truned away from the brightness. I turned back around as it faded away and I looked over to find Wilf leaning against the wall and The Doctor laying on the floor.

"I'm alive." The Doctor gasped. "I've... There was..." He pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm still alive." He laughed shakily. I gulped, I didn't want to scare him by talking. But I wanted to say goodbye. I glanced at the controls, the radiation... it was going to overflow and kill me. And I was killing my son with me. I was the most horrible woman in the world... thing is, I knew I would be a terrible mother. I reached up and knocked on the glass four times. The Doctor looked round and stared at me, heartbroken as Wilf got to his feet.

"They've gone, then?" Wilf asked, walking towards him. "Good-oh. If you could let her out...?"

The Doctor nodded sadly, "Yeah."

"Only, that thing seems to be making a bit of a noise." He pointed at me in the cabinet.

The Doctor stood up, "The Master...left the nuclear bolt running. It's gone into overload."

"And that's bad, is it?"

"No..." I tried cheerfully. "Cause all the excess radiation gets vented inside here. Vinvocci glass contains it. All 500,000 rads, about to flood that thing."

"Oh!" Wilf chuckled, looking at The Doctor. "Well, you'd better let Flo out, then."

"Except it's gone critical." I said sadly. "Touch one control and it floods. Even the sonic would set it off."

Wilf shook his head, "No, Doctor, get her out."

"Sure." The Doctor whispered.

"Look, I'll get her out, leave me to die instead." Wilf said, heading towards the cabinet.

"OK. Right, then...I will." He began to pace, looking over at me. "Cause you had to go in there, didn't you Flo?" He shouted. "You had to go and get stuck, oh, yes! 'Cause that's who you are, Flo. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time."

"No, really, just leave me." Wilf said, heading towards the door. "I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time."

"Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important." He walked over to Wilf, pulling him away and pushing him over to the other side of the room. "But me? I could do so much more." He looked up at the ceiling, yelling. "So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair!" He pushed stuff off a desk, breathing heavily. "Ohhh... Lived too long." He walked over to the booth.

"No...no, no, please, please don't." I begged, tears streaming down my face. "No, don't. Don't... Please don't! Please!"

The Doctor put his hand on the door, "Flo...it's my honour. It will _always _be my honour. Better be quick." He stepped into the booth, staring at me tearily. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I sobbed. "See, it was all true. I am your murderer."

He beegan to fiddle with the controls, "Three, two, one." He pressed the button and Wilf ran over, pulling open the door and yanking me out as The Doctor writhed in pain as the booth flooded with radiation. The Doctor groaned, sliding down to the floor and curled up in pain on the floor before the machine switched off.

"Doctor..." I gulped as he slowly unwinded himself and sat up. "What...? Hello."

"Hi." He muttered, looking up.

"Still with us?" Wilf frowned, looking between me and The Doctor.

"The system's dead." I explained slowly as The Doctor pulled himself up with a gasp. "The Doctor absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput."

The Doctor put his hand on the door and it swung open, "Oh. Now it opens, yeah." He said sarcastically, stepping out.

"There we are then, safe and sound." Wilf smiled. "Mind you, you're in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there." He nodded up at the cuts on his face. The Doctor covered his face with his hands before pulling them off, looking at us, all of his cuts gone from the regeneration energy. "But they've... Your face! How did you do that?"

The Doctor looked down at his hands, "It's started."

Wilf walked over and hugged The Doctor, sobbing into his jacket as I shut my eyes tightly, placing my hands on my bump.

...

We stepped out of The TARDIS outside the Noble house, Sylvia standing in the doorway, smiling at us.

"Oh, she's smiling." The Doctor grimaced. "As if today wasn't bad enough. Anyway... Don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf."

"We'll see you again, one more time." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" Wilf frowned. "When's that?"

"Just keep looking." The Doctor said. "We'll be there."

"Where are you going?"

"Time he got his reward." I smiled, stepping into the TARDIS.

...

The Doctor and I stood on a walkway above a wasteland, watching as Martha dressed in black, carrying a rifle sprinted down a paved area, being shot at in the distance by a Sontaran. She ducked behind a concrete, looking at Mickey opposite her, also in black carrying a rifle.

"I told you to stay behind." Mickey told her.

Martha rolled her eyes, "You looked like you needed help. Besides, you're the one who persuaded me to go freelance."

"Yeah, but we're being fired at by a Sontaran. A dumpling with a gun. And this is no place for a married woman."

"Well, then. You shouldn't have married me." She grinned.

We looked over at the end of the walkway at a Sontaran targeting them with a gun. The Doctor and I moved over behind it and I grabbed the mallet from the console out of The Doctor's hand, whacking it in the vental probe. It collapsed to the floor and The Doctor and I looked down as Mickey moved over to Martha, looking at a map.

"If we go in here and down to the factory floor and down past that corridor, then he won't know that we're here." He muttered.

Martha looked around, before spotting us, staring at us, heartbroken, "Mickey... Mickey!"

Mickey looked up at us, "Hey!" Mickey called. The Doctor stared at them one last time before turning and walking off. I gave my best friends one last look before turning and walking after The Doctor.

...

The Doctor and I leaned against The TARDIS, watching as Luke, Clyde and Rani walked down Bannerman Road.

"That was the maddest Christmas ever, guys." Luke sighed.

"And Flo's still not back." Rani muttered.

"Donna's granddad rung and told us she was with The Doctor, so don't worry." Clyde reassured them.

"Even Mum doesn't know what happened." Luke continued as Rani stopped, leaning down to do up her undone shoe lace, Clyde stopping, watching her. "At least got Mr Smith to put out a story saying wi-fi went mad, all over the world, giving everyone hallucinations. How else do you explain it?" He began to cross over the road without looking, not realising Rani and Clyde had stopped. "Everyone with a different face..." The Doctor bolted out as a car drove towards Luke, pushing him across the road again, back towards Rani and Clyde. "But it's you!" Luke gasped as he, Rani and Clyde stared in shock, "You're..."

"Where's Flo?" Rani asked before the three teenagers looked over and noticed me standing by The TARDIS. The Doctor nodded, heading back over to me.

"Sarah Jane!" Clyde shouted and the three looked out for cars before running across towards the house.

"Mum!" Luke cried.

Mum appeared at the end of the drive, smiling at them, "What? What is it?"

"It's Flo and The Doctor." Rani breathed. The four of them looked back at us as The Doctor raised his hand, giving them a little wave and Mum smiled sadly as he unlocked The TARDIS, stepping in. I smiled tearily at my family and Mum nodded to me, understanding, before I followed The Doctor into The TARDIS.

...

On the other side of an alien bar, The Doctor and I watched Jack, glass in his hand, drowning his sorrows over Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen as music played in the background and various aliens like Judoon, Slitheen, Adipose, Hath and Graske mingled in the background.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off the bar and scribbled out a note reading: _His name is Alonso. We love you x_

"Uh," I handed the note to the bartender. "Can you give this to that guy?" I nodded over at Jack and moved back over to The Doctor.

The Bartender headed over to Jack, handing the note to him, "From the woman over there." He pointed over his shoulder at me and The Doctor.

Jack looked up at us and the three of us shared a nod. Jack opened up the note and read it before nodding at us again as Alonso, Midshipman Frame from the Titanic, sat down next to him. Jack looked at him, then us. The Doctor saluted a finger to his forehead and Jack saluted back at him. The Doctor turned and walked off and Jack smiled at me. I blew a kiss at him before following after The Doctor.

...

The Doctor and I stood second in line for the book signing of "A Journal of Impossible Things", the book The Doctor wrote as John Smith, released by Verity Newman, Joan Redfern's great granddaughter.

"No, it's not just a story, no." Verity said to the man in front of us. "Every word of it is true. I found my great grandmother's diary in the loft. She was a nurse in 1913, and she fell in love with this man called John Smith, except he was a visitor...from another world. She fell in love with a man from the stars, who she eventually realised was in love with his companion and best friend. And she wrote it all down." She closed the book and gave it back to the man, who nodded and walked off. The Doctor and I stepped forward and The Doctor placed down the book in front of her. She opened the book, "And who's it for?"

"The Doctor and Flo." He said softly.

""To the Doctor and Flo."." She repeated, signing it. "Funny, that's the names they used." She looked up at us.

"Was she happy...in the end?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"Yes. Yes, she was." She nodded, realising who we were. "Were you two?"

"No." I whispered, a tear rolling down my face as I picked up the book and The Doctor and I left.

...

The Doctor and I stood against the TARDIS, watching as Donna and Shaun stepped out of the church to the cheers of the guests. Donna laughed, showing off her ring as Wilf kissed them both.

"Three cheers." Wilf called. "Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered.

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

Donna began to move people around for the photos, "Right, come on then, you lot. Get in! This photo is just with friends. Come on. And I want all of you in it, come on. That's it. Well, friends, and Nerys." She took her place in front next to Nerys who wore a peach coloured dress. "I'm only joking. Oh, look at her!"

"You made me wear peach." Nerys said dryly.

"That's 'cause you are a peach. Furry skin, stone inside, going off."

"Look it's your best mate, Nerys." I joked quietly. The Doctor gave me a small smile, placing a kiss on my head.

I looked over as Minnie turned to Wilf, "How about it, Wilfred?"

"Eh?" Wilf frowned.

"Well, it's never too late." She dropped some confetti on his head, Sylvia watching in amusement.

"Will you behave, Minnie! Honestly!"

"I'm going to catch that bouquet." She laughed, turning and heading off.

"Oh, dear." Wilf chuckled.

Sylvia looked over, spotting us, "Dad..." She called softly, nodding at us. The two shared a look before heading over to us.

"And here you are, same old face." Wilf grinned. "Didn't I tell you you'd be all right? Oh! They've arrested Mr Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of 'em, locked up." He paused, smiling. "Yeah, but I keep thinking, Doctor, there's one thing you never told me. That woman. Who was she?"

The Doctor looked away as I sighed, The Doctor had explained who that woman was... she was his mother. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope with the lottery ticket in, "We just wanted to give you this." He handed it to Wilf. "Wedding present. Thing is, _I_ never carry money and Flo left in a rush... So we just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was. "Have it," he said." Sylvia gasped tearily. ""Have that on me."."

Sylvia and Wilf smiled at us, turning and heading back to Donna and handed her the envelope.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't tell me, it's a bill. Just what I need, right now." She opened it, taking out the lottery ticket and frowning. "A lottery ticket?!" Wilf and Sylvia looked at each other in shock. "What a cheap present. Who was that? Still, you never know, it's a triple rollover this week, I might get lucky." She shrugged, slipping the ticket into her bodice. "Oi! Shaun!" She called, walking off. "Come on, we're on a tight schedule, oxtail soup at 2.30."

Wilf and Sylvia smiled at each other, then looked back at us. Wilf saluted at us as we turned and entered The TARDIS.

...

The Doctor and I stood on Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff, standing hand in hand by the railings, overlooking the bay. We looked over at the water tower were Hero stood, wrapping his arms around Jenny in the cold darkness of Wales in 3 in the morning. Hero looked up and spotted us, taking Jenny's hand. She looked over, seeing us and we made our way over to them.

"We, uh, came to pay our respects." Hero explained. "They managed to get the rest of Owen's body... I forced Jack to break the Torchwood policy when they died... made sure they buried him side by side with Tosh." I nodded back at him, understanding. "I should have been there. With the thing with the 456. I should have been there to protect you."

"It's ok." I sighed.

"But, uh, Ianto's buried next to them too."

"We came to say goodbye." The Doctor whispered.

Jenny looked up at him tearfully, clearly Hero had explained regeneration to her and she was smart, she'd figured it out, "Daddy." She sobbed, throwing herself into his arms, her tiny figure against his. The Doctor shut his eyes tightly closed, hugging her back.

"Ssh." The Doctor hushed into her hair. "I am so sorry, so sorry."

Hero stared at me sadly, pulling me into a hug.

...

The Doctor leant against a brick wall in the darkness of the Powell Estate, now at his weakness, just minutes away from regeneration, snow falling around us. I leant against the opposite wall, watching as Rose and Jackie walked across the snow already on the ground.

"I'm late now, I've missed it." Rose moaned. "It's midnight. Mickey'll be calling me everything. This is your fault."

"No, it's not. It's Jimbo!" Jackie argued. "He said he was going to give us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can't help it."

"Get rid of him, Mum, he's useless."

"Listen to you! With a mechanic. Be fair though," She sighed. "My time of life, I'm not gonna do much better."

"Don't be like that." Rose frowned, rubbing Jackie's arm. "You never know. There could be someone out there."

"Maybe. One day." Jackie smiled. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year!" The two of them hugged before Jackie headed off for their flat, Rose on her way to Mickey's. "Don't stay out all night." She called.

"Try and stop me."

Rose walked past The Doctor and I and The Doctor groaned, making her turn around.

"You all right, mate?" Rose asked as I moved into the shadows so she didn't spot me.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded.

"Too much to drink?"

"Something like that."

"Maybe it's time you went home."

"Yeah."

"Anyway... Happy New Year."

"And you." Rose turned, starting to walk away. "What year is this?" He called after her.

Rose turned and looked back at him, "Blimey, how much have you had?!" The Doctor shrugged at her. "2005, January 1st."

"2005?" He smiled. "Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year."

"Yeah? See ya." She smiled, turning and running off.

We watched as Rose entered the building. I ran over to The Doctor as he grunted in pain, helping him move towards The TARDIS. He groaned loudly, starting to drop as I wasn't strong enough to hold him up, especially being pregnant. He cried out in pain, slipping off of me and fell to the ground on all fours. The two of them looked up to see Ood Sigma standing there in the snow.

"We will sing to you, Doctor." Ood Sigma said softly. "The universe will sing you to your sleep." The Doctor stood up slowly, taking my hand as the sound of the Ood back on the Ood Sphere filtered through Ood Sigma, singing to The Doctor. Through gritted teeth, he forced himself towards The TARDIS, leading me carefully. "This song is ending. But the story never ends." We reached The TARDIS and I took out my key, unlocking the door and we stepped in.

I shut the door behind us and The Doctor pulled himself along by the handrail, making his way to the console. He took off his coat, throwing it over one of the Y-beams. I headed over to him as he walked around the console, pulling the controls, sending The TARDIS in motion. He stopped in front of me, looking down at his hand as it glowed gold.

He looked at me, heartbroken, "I don't want to go." He gasped. I reached forward, pulling him into a passionate kiss as energy glowed through his body. He pushed me away violently as the regeneration energy flew out, setting the console and beams on fire from holding in to long. He screamed, gasping as he flung forward, the energy disappearing. I looked him up and down, he was now shorter, floppy brown hair and a face that could be a baby's.

"Legs." The Doctor gasped. "I've still got legs, good." He pulled up his knee and kissed it. "Arms. Hands." He held his hand up to his face, wiggling them. "Ooh, fingers, lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two." He ran his hands over his eyes. "Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a girl!" He felt his throat. "No! No... I'm not a girl." He pulled his hair down in front of his eyes. "And still not ginger! And something else, something important, I'm, I'm... I'm..." The console exploded, making me wince, "Ha! Crashing!" He grabbed onto the console. "Geronimo!"

I stumbled against the console as The Doctor laughed, clutching onto it as the fire burned around us, the coral stands crashing in chunks to the floor.

"THETA!" I shouted at him, pulling myself round and grabbing onto the scanner. "Theta, we're crashing! For christ sake, do something!" I yelped, a spark flying out of the console, hitting my vortex manipulator making me fall against the jump seat. The vortex manipulator began to whir and I whacked it as the whirring began to speed up. The Doctor looked over, concerned. "Doctor, stop it, quickly, please." It began to whir faster and faster and The Doctor ran over, grabbing my wrist before the manipulator sparked, making me teleport away.

**A/N - Oh my god, 10 is gone! :( :( :( He was The Doctor that everything happened with Flo with! But 11! And oh god the new story with the baby and the complications of Amelia Pond being in The TARDIS. Oh this is exciting. So yeah, the new story is up **_**NOW**_

**It's called: Me And You, Burning In The Sky.**

**Please follow and/favourite it! **

**Also, there's not long left to vote on the poll for the SJA adventure for the next story, so please vote! And also, check out the drabble story which will be should be updated more often now! **


End file.
